L'intrus
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Yuuri, jeune danseur sans aucune confiance en lui, accepte à contrecoeur la proposition de sa professeure de danse: s'entrainer dans un manoir esseulé, à mille lieux de ses racines, pour préparer ce qui doit être sa plus belle prestation. Mais est-il si seul que ça ? Et si intrus il y a, qui découvrira l'autre en premier ?
1. Commencement

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour à tous ! ^^**

 **Bon, pour palier à mon manque d'inspiration, j'essaye de me redonner de la motivation en changeant de format. Je lance donc cette petite fiction sans prétention avec un cahier des charges assez strict : ne pas trop m'étendre. Ça va me changer des chapitres à 20 pages que j'ai l'habitude de sortir.**

 **En espérant que ça me remotivera. Parfois, se forcer à faire des choses concises peut avoir du bon. J'espère, en tout cas…**

 **Donc, en ce qui concerne ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire, euh… c'est… bah… euh… disons que j'essaye d'intégrer une atmosphère pesante pour faire un peu type horrifique. Sauf que j'aime pas trop l'horreur en temps normal, donc ne vous attendez pas à une fic dégueulasse ^^ Mon but est d'arriver à donner une ambiance de mystère et de paranormal, mais pas de faire une histoire en mode 'Dix petits nègres' avec des gens qui meurent et des boyaux partout (berk).**

 **Donc voilà.**

 **Je mets en Rated M au cas où (je sais que j'ai prévu de le justifier mais pour ça, faut que j'ai les couilles d'aller loin avec cette fic XD)**

 **Bref ! Je me la ferme parce qu'on s'en balek' de ce que je dis !**

 **Rien ne m'appartient à par le scénar' et vive le Victuuri !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre I :

Yuuri se voyait comme un bon à rien.

Danseur professionnel, il n'avait toutefois jamais eu l'impression d'être digne de cette appellation. Il se trouvait fade, dénué d'intérêt, faible et complètement oubliable, au point où il était toujours étonné lorsque quelqu'un le reconnaissait et l'appelait par son nom complet. Il pensait de ces gens qu'ils avaient une bonne mémoire, mais jamais qu'ils puissent être sincèrement charmé de ses prestations.

De fait, sa vie se résumait à une longue succession d'instants de solitude. S'entrainer en groupe avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise et de lui faire foirer ses pas. Sa professeure de danse avait bien remarqué sa capacité de concentration hors norme lorsqu'il était seul et, plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ce côté taciturne exacerbé, elle choisit de le mettre en avant en clamant que c'était dans ses moments de solitude qu'il était le plus prolifique.

C'était un atout pour sa danse mais la pire des solutions pour soigner sa timidité. Par lâcheté, pensait-il, il ne dit rien et accepta l'étrange proposition de la belle, sans vraiment se souvenir de ce à quoi il avait dit oui.

Mal lui en prit.

En une affirmation, il avait brisé sa propre vie.

Pourquoi, demanderions-nous ? Tout simplement car sa professeure avait fait l'acquisition d'un vieux manoir situé sur une île quasiment inconnue des côtes de France et – de bonne idée en bonne idée – lui avait proposé d'y vivre pendant six mois, seul, coupé du monde, afin de travailler sans vis-à-vis sur sa performance artistique. Et ce ne fut que lorsque le Japonais se retrouva sur place qu'il réalisa que c'était sans doute la pire chose qu'il ait jamais faite.

Sachant qu'il avait souvent des blancs, le temps de se perdre dans ses propres pensées, sa professeure avait noté absolument toutes les indications qu'elle lui avait pourtant dites pendant le trajet. Lorsqu'il sera remis de son choc, il allait devoir éplucher les consignes.

Mais avant ça, il prit une bonne demi-heure pour paniquer.

Il fit marcher ses neurones pour comprendre à partir de quand les choses avaient dégénérées à ce point. _Ça a dû commencer le jour où je suis né_ , ironisa-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite.

Il était dans l'entrée du manoir silencieux, en sandwich entre deux portes symétriques absolument identiques. Si tout le bâtiment était basé sur une architecture parallèle, Yuuri ne donnait pas cher de sa peau malgré son sens de l'orientation acceptable. La porte d'entrée devant lui était grande ouverte, laissant passer une immense trace de soleil qui léchait le sol sans atteindre son habitant – décidément destiné à demeurer dans l'ombre – et Yuuri se souvenait presque de la silhouette de sa professeure s'en allant vers le modeste – mais alors **très** modeste – port de l'île. Mais quel genre de fou furieux français d'on-ne-sait-quel-époque-lointaine avait trouvé pertinent de construire un manoir sur une île perdue sans rien autour ? De ce dont il se souvenait, il n'y avait que ce bâtiment, une large ceinture de forêt, quelques mètres de rochers, puis sur la façade nord : un ponton pour accoster des bateaux de petit gabarit. Et c'est tout. A bien y réfléchir, cette trace de lumière au sol ne faisait que rappeler au Japonais à quel point cet endroit était sombre et glauque. Pourquoi tous les rideaux étaient-ils tirés. Sa professeure avait-elle fait un tour du propriétaire avant d'y laisser son élève ?

Apeuré, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour jauger l'endroit. Face à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte se trouvait deux immenses escaliers de maître en marbre blanc, grimpant vers un étage encore plus sombre que le rez-de-chaussée. Il semblait qu'un large couloir rejoignait les escaliers, pour s'étirer derrière les murs vers des lieux inexplorés.

Sous cet escalier, à l'étage de Yuuri, une double-porte lui faisait face, massive, décorée de reliure complexes. Cet architecture était effrayante, renvoyant au Japonais toute sa médiocrité. Il se sentait minuscule.

Yuuri hésitait sincèrement à bouger. Comme si le moindre de ses pas allait être jugé comme on le ferait dans un concours de danse. Il fallut bien s'y résoudre pourtant, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester six mois dans l'entrée à observer la fontaine asséchée de la cour. Elle faisait peine à voir celle-là, avec ses amours taillés finement, portant des cornes d'abondance d'où rien ne s'écoulait.

Prenant son courage – le peu qu'il possédait – à deux mains, il choisit arbitrairement de tenter sa chance avec la porte de droite, ignorant totalement la double-porte et les escaliers face à l'entrée. Son corps eut un geste de recul en touchant la poignée. Elle était gelée. Tout semblait incroyablement mort dans cette maison, de l'architecture au mobilier. De toute façon, lui aussi s'était toujours senti mort de l'intérieur alors, pour de ce que ça changeait…

Il tomba donc sur un couloir deux fois moins large que l'entrée d'où il venait – mais vu la taille de celle-ci, ça restait immense à l'échelle humaine – qui s'étirait profondément vers une autre porte, encore une fois similaire à celles qu'il avait déjà vu. Il fut horrifié, lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur la gauche, de tomber sur un tableau qu'il trouvait terrifiant par son académiste froid et mort. C'était d'un classicisme total, épuré, morne, représentant une scène de banquet où personne ne souriait, dans une pièce aux draperies ternes. Un rapide coup d'œil au reste du couloir lui fit comprendre que ce ne serait pas le dernier tableau hideux qu'il verrai aujourd'hui, car une chaine de peintures se relayaient dans ce sordide couloir, entrecoupés de bustes en marbres ou de piédestaux surplombés de vases vides. En désespoir de cause, il regarda plutôt sur la droite, vers les rideaux noirs qui étouffaient le moindre rayon de soleil.

Décidé à faire valoir ses droits sur ce manoir où il allait survivre pendant une demi-année, Yuuri attrapa l'extrémité du tissu et entreprit de marcher vers la porte du fond, tirant avec lui la lumière du jour qui traçait enfin son chemin dans ce lieu isolé. C'était peut-être un peu puéril de sa part mais le jeune homme se sentait un peu mieux en laissant ainsi entrer le soleil dans le couloir, comme s'il redonnait vie à ce lieu abandonné.

En meilleure forme, il fut presque à l'aise en ouvrant cette seconde porte qui lui faisait face – à marcher tête tournée vers les rideaux, il n'avait pas vu qu'une autre porte se trouvait dans le couloir, côté gauche, entre deux bustes. Un petit cri de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de trouver sa chambre. Sa professeure de danse y avait fait amené ses valises – à croire que marcher dans le noir ne lui faisait aucun effet – et le lit était fait. Ce dernier était d'une taille colossale, on pourrait facilement y dormir à cinq. Bien entendu, les rideaux étaient tirés – on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne –, du moins jusqu'à ce que Yuuri se décide à les ouvrir.

Le soleil lui explosa les yeux mais c'était une douleur agréable après la mortuaire pénombre dans laquelle il avait évolué. Il remarqua alors que la pièce ressemblait à une grosse part de pizza – il avait faim, ne le jugez pas pour cette comparaison – avec un angle et un côté très arrondi – c'était là où était le lit. Derrière les oreillers, il y avait une sorte de surface qui comblait le trou entre le mur incurvé et le lit droit, de quoi poser ses affaires personnelles.

Avec un peu de soleil, cet endroit n'était plus si mort que ça. Yuuri essayé de voir le verre à moitié plein en se convaincant que six mois en paix lui feraient le plus grand bien.

Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'une sonnerie lourde et grasse résonna dans le manoir. En un bond, il s'était retrouvé pieds joints sur le lit moelleux comme si un rat avait essayé de lui grignoter les pieds. Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes louables, il réalisa vite que ce n'était qu'une sonnerie de téléphone et il se mit donc à courir en sens inverse dans le couloir lumineux qui le séparait de l'entrée, conscient que vu la taille du manoir, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Il remarqua alors qu'un téléphone fixe sortit tout droit des temps anciens attendait sur une table basse située près de la porte d'entrée – qu'il avait bêtement oublié de ferme, tiens. Vu que sa professeure lui avait retiré son portable, il avait en face de lui son dernier moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Il décrocha donc hâtivement, sûr de qui il allait retrouver de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Yuuri~ ! gazouilla la responsable de cette mascarade. Je sais qu'on s'est quitté il y a une heure mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien avant de repartir pour le Japon. Tu t'es installée ? Tu as trouvé ta chambre ? De toute façon, je t'ai mis un plan en plus des diverses notes que je t'ai laissé. Le cahier est dans ton sac, il y a toutes mes consignes rédigées point par point.

_ Minako-sensei, soupira le Japonais dans sa langue.

_ Oh allez ! Sois heureux ! J'ai bradé pour t'obtenir cet endroit ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Charmant, non ?

_ J'en aurais eu une meilleure image si tout n'avait pas été plongé dans la pénombre. On y voit rien, ici ! Et c'est trop grand pour moi seul, je…

_ Taratata ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu vas pouvoir travailler au calme, ici ! Je suis sûre que, dans six mois, tu nous proposeras un spectacle époustouflant ! Je te fais confiance, Yuuri ! Bon courage ! Excuse-moi, j'aimerais te parler plus longtemps mais mon vol ne va pas m'attendre~ ! Bon courage, mon garçon ! »

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies, laissant son élève aussi sceptique qu'agacé. Cette femme était parfois trop affriolante pour lui, impossible de la suivre. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix maintenant qu'il s'était engagé à vivre ici.

Pour l'heure, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la salle de bain et la cuisine pour se sentir un peu plus maître des lieux.

 _Ça a peut-être du bon, aussi, d'être complètement seul sur une île_.

Il sourit pour lui-même et entreprit de trouver cette fichue salle de bain.

…

Minako raccrocha et traina son joli fessier jusqu'aux portiques pour y faire contrôler ses affaires. Une jeune douanière s'occupa de vérifier qu'elle ne portait rien de dangereux sur elle, pendant que la professeure de danse repensait à son bref échange avec son élève. Quelque chose la perturbait.

 _J'en aurais eu une meilleure image si tout n'avait pas été plongé dans la pénombre. On y voit rien, ici !_

« Retournez-vous, je vous prie, demanda la douanière en continuant sa fouille pendant que la professeure faisait une moue sceptique pour elle-même.

_ _C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir ouvert tous les rideaux du rez-de-chaussée pour l'arrivée de Yuuri_ …

_ Pardon ? demanda la Française qui ne savait pas si cette belle étrangère s'adressait à elle ou parlait juste à voix haute.

_ Oh non, rien ! se rattrapa la passagère en français. Je me faisais une réflexion, veuillez m'excuser ! »

Elle avait dû oublier, tout simplement.

…

Le robinet coulait librement dans la pièce sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les portes fermées, les sons étouffés. Seul le robinet trahissait la quiétude de la pièce, pour laisser s'écouler cette eau trouble, teintée de rouge alors qu'il s'y lavait les mains.

Rien à faire, c'était comme si le sang était gravé dans sa peau.

Victor abandonna sa manoeuvre et ferma le robinet avant de remettre ses gants. Il nettoiera le reste plus tard.

Pour l'heure, il aurait bien aimé comprendre ce que signifiait ce défilé d'inconnus dans **son** manoir, qui passaient leur temps à tirer ses précieux rideaux. C'était incompréhensible pour lui. Depuis quand on se permettait de pénétrer chez lui ? Qui avait donc osé ? Pourquoi faire ?

Encore, la jeune femme avait eu la décence de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais le nouvel arrivant, que Victor avait vivement observé depuis la rembarde du premier étage, semblait bien parti pour s'installer.

Qui était donc cet intrus ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! ^^**

 **Eh bien c'était tout à fait faisable, finalement ! Je suis sûre qu'avec ce format, je vais mieux y arriver !**

 **J'espère que ce début vous plait bien ! Yuuri n'est pas patineur mais danseur, Victor est chelou as fuck et Minako est en roue libre ! Moi, j'appelle ça partir sur des bonnes bases XD**

 **Donc nous partons pour un huit-clos dans un manoir abandonné ! Quelle idée, bon sang…**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toute forme de critique !**

 **Biz' !**


	2. Stupeur

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Deuxième chapitre de cette petite série ! Pour l'instant, vu le format, je peux me permettre un chapitre par jour. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais j'aimerais relever ce défi ! (Façon, j'essaye tout ce que je peux pour me motiver à réécrire XD)**

 **Merci, Kizuna, pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce modeste préambule t'ait emballée ! J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et merci si vous suivez cette petite aventure !**

* * *

Chapitre II :

 _Notes sur le manoir (je compte sur toi pour suivre mes conseils, Yuuri !)_

 _1_ Un modeste système de pompe et de triage permet au manoir d'être pourvu en eau. Cela dit, il est fortement déconseillé de boire aux robinets pour des questions d'hygiènes. Les bouteilles et packs d'eau sont stockés dans la cave et sont en vente en ville. Toujours avoir des réserves !_

* * *

Après ce qui lui avait semblé un siècle de recherches, Yuuri était parvenu à trouver la salle de bain et la cuisine. Et quelle salle de bain ! Plutôt qu'une baignoire, il y avait un vaste renfoncement dans le sol qui avait davantage des allures de piscine et qui devait consommer une quantité astronomique d'eau. Heureusement, quelques travaux avaient été réalisés pour aménager un coin douche, ce qui était nettement plus acceptable. Yuuri avait consciencieusement vérifié que l'eau chaude fonctionnait, de même pour la chasse d'eau. Cette salle de bain était reliée à sa chambre par un long couloir semblable en tout point à celui la reliant à l'entrée, mais qui passait visiblement devant ce qui fut les chambres des domestiques – aujourd'hui vides.

Quant à la cuisine, elle était cachée derrière une immense salle à manger dont la table pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes – tellement utile lorsqu'on vit seul. Yuuri devait bien s'y faire : tout dans ce manoir était démesurément grand.

A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de l'isoler pour le forcer à se concentrer. Parce que, désormais, le Japonais se sentait muni d'une intense curiosité à propos de cet endroit, de quoi lui donner envie de jeter un coup d'œil… plus en détail. A l'étage notamment, qui devait comporter de nombreux secrets. Le jeune homme maitrisait à peu près le rez-de-chaussée de mémoire, enfin, surtout les pièces qui l'intéressaient, à vrai dire.

Et sa plus belle découverte, il la fit le soir venu.

Peut-être la nuit avait-elle jouée sur lui avec ses allures mystérieuses, peut-être s'était-il pour un instant dépatouillé de cette tendance à la dévalorisation, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il avait eu le courage de pousser la double-porte de l'entrée sans une once d'hésitation, celle encerclée précieusement par les deux escaliers de marbre qui serpentait vers cette zone encore inconnue du manoir. Il avait poussé les portes avec toute la force de ses deux bras, ne se formalisant pas du son grincheux qui s'en dégagea. Lourdes mais souples, elles se laissaient pousser sans trop de problème.

Derrière, ce fut pour lui une révélation.

La plus belle pièce qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Une salle de réception, visiblement, laissant un espace immense pour danser – une aubaine pour lui qui était venu justement dans ce but – et dont la façade face à lui était cachée sous d'épais rideaux qui, au vu de leur taille, devait cacher de gigantesques fenêtres allant du sol au plafond. Il devinait le cadavre d'un vieux lustre à bougies inutilisé depuis des siècles, suspendu au plafond, et bava de ravissement en apercevant que les tableaux accrochés au mur devaient être plus festifs et vivant que ce qu'il avait vu précédemment. Puisqu'il n'y voyait de toute façon rien, Yuuri marcha dans la demi-pénombre, jusqu'à atteindre les grands rideaux de velours. D'un geste franc, sec, brusque, il les écarta de part et d'autre. Le mouvement continua après son impulsion, comme si le tissu voulait de lui-même laisser passer la douce clarté de la lune.

Fenêtres immenses, sublimes, décorées en arc de cercle sur le haut. Un peu de poussière sur l'armature ternissait la beauté du verre, mais rien qu'un tour de ménage ne puisse retirer.

Puisque demain allait commencer sa routine d'entrainement, Yuuri se sentit obligé d'apprécier encore un peu la splendeur de cette salle, comme un dernier bol d'air frais avant l'étouffement de la monotonie.

Un bref regard à sa gauche et il aperçut enfin le piano qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son entrée dans la salle.

C'était une magnifique pièce qui, comme à peu près tout dans cette baraque, ne faisait pas dans la finesse niveau taille. Il s'agissait d'un sublime piano à queue blanc, dont les touches étaient rendues inaccessibles à cause de cette ridicule protection en bois qui nécessitait une clé pour l'ouvrir. Clé qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas. L'abattant aussi était fermé à clé, par un cadenas cependant. Déjà que Yuuri n'avait jamais vu de piano de blanc de sa vie – oui, ça le choquait car il s'était bêtement imaginé depuis tout petit que tous les pianos du monde étaient noirs – mais en plus, le fait qu'il soit scellé le rendait assez songeur. Mais vu la beauté de la pièce, il comprenait que l'on ait cherché à la protéger par tous les moyens.

D'ailleurs, au lieu de s'intéresser à cette chose, il aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Et puis, il comptait de toute façon répéter ses pas dans cette salle, donc la séparation ne risquait pas d'être trop longue.

Ses longs doigts fins glissèrent sur la surface froide du piano alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de départ. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se l'expliquer mais si cette pièce le troublait, c'était avant tout ce pauvre piano esseulé qui attirait son attention. Si beau, si élégant, si subtil… Qu'aurait-il donné pour en entendre un son ?

 _La nuit me rend fou. Va te coucher, mon pauvre vieux, tu fais peur._

Docile face à lui-même, il suivit la voix de la raison qui susurrait à son oreille que dormir devenait nécessaire. Il referma avec douceur la double-porte derrière lui et regagna sa chambre pour ce qui allait être sa première nuit. Il n'osait pas trop se l'avouer mais la taille du lit lui faisait un peu peur, comme si les bords allaient s'étirer pendant son sommeil et le laisser éternellement errant dans une mer de draps.

 _Ridicule._

Puisqu'il n'avait toujours trouvé aucun interrupteur, il se balada avec une des très nombreuses lampes à huile qui trainait dans le manoir, lui donnant un peu un air de revenant arpentant les murs qui l'avaient entendus pousser son dernier soupir. Par coquetterie, il laissa les rideaux ouverts dans le couloir – car de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si un voisin allait l'épier ou pénétrer sa maison discrètement – mais ferma ceux de sa chambre. Eclairée à sa modeste lampe, il se sentait comme transporté dans un de ces films sur le Moyen-Âge occidental.

Il sifflota, rangeant quelques affaires, et entreprit de se mettre en pyjama.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un premier décembre, il faisait plutôt froid, d'autant que les murs de pierres avaient tendance à garder la fraicheur. Yuuri espérait que le chauffage fonctionne malgré l'absence totale de lumières pour témoigner de la présence d'électricité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il allait devoir étudier la cuisine plus en détail pour comprendre si elle marchait au gaz ou à l'électricité. On sentait qu'il y avait eu des tentatives pour moderniser le manoir, mais impossible d'en juger l'efficacité pour l'heure.

Fatigué, Yuuri se laissa donc glisser dans l'immense lit et ferma ses lourdes paupières pour un sommeil réparateur.

…

Victor feuilleta le carnet de notes de Yuuri, laissé sur la table à manger. Impossible de comprendre le moindre mot, c'était écrit en japonais. Mais la numérotation des paragraphes et la mise en page laissait penser à une liste de consignes. Il y avait également un plan du manoir, agrémenté de quelques dessins amusants – sûrement l'œuvre de la femme qui était venue préalablement.

Qu'est-ce que cet inconnu Asiatique était venu faire ici ?

Le maître de maison était nerveux. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait partagé son toit avec quelqu'un ? Etait-il réellement obligé de subir cet inconnu ? Il aurait aimé aller le voir et lui hurler de partir mais sa curiosité était titillée malgré lui. Pour le moment, il voulait observer cet homme et juger de son sort en conséquence.

Il jeta un regard indéchiffrable à la magnifique paire de pistolets suisses exposée au mur de la salle à manger. Lui seul les savait charger. Si Yuuri se mettait à prendre trop de place…

C'était effrayant.

Laisser un intrus vivre chez lui ? Quelle folie ! Victor devait avoir tourné fou pour risquer de se compromettre de la sorte !

Et puis, il était chez lui avant tout ! Pourquoi devait-il être dérangé ici ?

Il ne sut pas trop comment il était arrivé là mais Victor se surprit dans la chambre du Japonais, sans doute guidé par la flamme de la curiosité. Ses yeux bleu lagon étaient fortement habitués à la pénombre, il n'eut donc aucun mal à distinguer les traits innocents de l'intrus. Bel homme, la vingtaine, qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. De quoi briser le mythe du mystérieux inconnu chic.

Le maître de maison porta sa tête sur une main, visiblement ennuyé.

 _Si j'écoutais ma raison, je le détruirais ici et maintenant._

Yuuri était un danger pour lui.

Mais.

Mais Yuuri était actuellement l'être le plus inoffensif au monde, emmitouflé dans ses draps chauds comme un bébé bordé dans son lit. Victor ne pouvait rien lui faire. Il soupira donc et reposa le carnet de notes sur le chevet derrière le lit et quitta la pièce pour retourner à son étage, son dernier espace de tranquillité.

Il avait l'impression de sentir encore et toujours ce sang qui lui brûlait les mains derrières ses gants, comme une démangeaison qui le rendait fou. Sa propre faiblesse lui faisait peur, Victor s'accouda à la porte de la chambre comme s'il étouffait, tenant sa gorge à deux mains alors qu'il était en proie à un malaise. Une obscurité violente glaça son regard, qui se porta alors sur la fenêtre.

Le brouillard cachait le ciel, masquait la lumière, entravait le manoir comme un voile démentiel et mortuaire. Dehors, c'était l'enfer et la mort. Plus de forêt, plus de mer, plus rien. Rien que le brouillard oppressant. Ce même brouillard qu'il fuyait sans cesse.

Alors, parce qu'il était chez lui, parce qu'il était le maître et parce que les désirs de Yuuri n'étaient rien par rapport aux siens, il ferma les rideaux d'un geste souple, masquant cette éternelle brume qui ne faisait que lui refléter son propre isolement.

…

Yuuri ne comprit pas. Il eut peur.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les portes de sa chambre, s'attendant à tomber sur un couloir aussi éclairé par le soleil que le fut sa chambre lorsqu'il avait ouvert sa fenêtre au petit matin, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une fade obscurité.

Par réflexe d'autodéfense, il claqua sa porte comme pour nier le phénomène. Il avait rêvé. Ou alors, il était somnambule. Ou fou. Parce qu'il se souvenait très bien d'avoir laissé volontairement les rideaux ouverts la nuit dernière. Avaient-ils glissé sur le cintre qui les soutenait ? L'avait-il fait pendant la nuit ?

 _Je suis seul ici. Personne ne viendrait là, donc ça ne peut être que moi ou une raison extérieure inanimée. Calme tes nerfs, tu te fais des films._

Il rouvrit la porte et se jeta sur les rideaux pour les rouvrir, faisant face à un soleil froid digne d'un mois de décembre.

Comme si la réponse était dans ce ciel éclatant, il garda ses yeux rivés dessus, si bien qu'en passant devant la porte menant au bureau – seule autre porte du couloir en plus de celle menant à sa chambre et celle menant à l'entrée –, il ne vit pas Victor qui le regarda passer avec tout le dédain du monde dans les yeux.

Yuuri regagna la grande salle des fêtes et constata avec soulagement que les fenêtres y étaient visibles.

 _Voilà, ce n'est rien. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est rien de grave._

Rassuré, il revint sur ses pas pour une bonne douche bien méritée, regagnant ce couloir qui fut son tourment du matin…

… et constata que les rideaux étaient de nouveaux fermés.

Cette réalisation le foudroya sur place, le tétanisa, l'acheva. De ses jambes tremblantes, le regard éploré, il courut en sens inverse pour rejoindre la salle au piano, et se réfugia sous celui-ci le temps de paniquer.

« Je rêve, je rêve, je rêve, je rêve… »

Il s'en persuada si fort qu'il finit par s'évanouir sous le meuble. Dans ce genre de cas, l'inconscience parait être le plus bel endroit où se retirer. Habitué à fuir, Yuuri espérait ne pas se réveiller pour ne plus avoir à faire face à cette aberration. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!_ Yuuri se sentait, à cet instant, en terrain hostile, en danger, menacé par une force qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il se sentait cauchemardé, si près de la conscience, si près d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le refusant toutefois. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il craignait de tomber sur un malheur dont il ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom.

Il avait peur.

Cependant, il fut obligé d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux lorsque son degré de conscience fut suffisamment élevé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de nouveau dans son lit.

 _Quoi… ? Mon lit ? Mais…_

Il se jeta hors des draps et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Les rideaux étaient ouverts.

Yuuri se laissa glisser sur le sol en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve à la fois réaliste et irréaliste. Il avait chiméré ce phénomène paranormal dans son sommeil, sans doute car son esprit n'avait toujours pas pu s'habituer à ce nouveau lieu dont il ne connaissait rien. De soulagement ou de peur, il pleura sur le sol en se traitant de lâche, de froussard, de victime, qui craignait sa propre ombre.

…

Victor écouta ces pleurs avec une expression mitigée.

Il en avait trop fait, par rage, avec cette histoire de rideaux. Trouver Yuuri évanouis d'effroi sous son piano lui avait fait un peu regretté de s'être emporté de la sorte. Ce comportement d'animal ne lui ressemblait pas, non, Victor **voulait** et **devait** préserver son humanité à tout prix. S'en prendre de la sorte à Yuuri… non. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire pour l'heure. Car le Japonais était encore trop innocent.

Victor allait lui laisser sa chance de vivre à distance, à condition que le gamin ne se montre pas trop curieux.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Petit chapitre plus long que le premier pour prouver que cohabiter avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que vous êtes là, ça peut poser problème (on se demande pourquoi, tiens !)**

 **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire ! Si vous trouvez que ça ne bouge pas assez vite, dites-le-moi, c'est quelque chose dont j'ai toujours du mal à me rendre compte, donc les avis sont les bienvenus !**

 **Biz' !**


	3. Prisonnier

**L'intrus**

 **Hey yo !**

 **Je tiens mon rythme pour l'instant, c'est un gros progrès à mes yeux !**

 **Je suis contente que ma courte fic vous fasse réagir aussi positivement ! ^^ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire perdurer l'illusion ! Je vais répondre aux commentaires, vous êtes trop choupis :**

 **Lyse fournel :**

 **Merci pour la review ! J'ai pas pris trop de risque en passant du patin à la danse XD Imaginer une patinoire dans le manoir aurait été un peu craqué de toute façon (quoique je ne suis pas connue comme quelqu'un évitant le craquage total du scnario donc reste sur tes gardes... U.U) Merci, en tout cas !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Ah, je suis contente de te tenir en haleine ! C'est pas facile-facile à gérer, je t'avoue. Les fics à suspense, c'est chaud et j'ai toujours peur d'en dire trop ou pas assez… ^^ En tout cas, je suis charmée que tu trouves mon idée originale ! Merci pour ce gentil commentaire j'espère que la suite te plaira également !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Encore quelqu'un avec un pseudo poétique ! :D Merci du commentaire ! L'atmosphère, j'espère que j'arriverai à la garder ! Le troll en moi ne rêve que de loler en permanence, sans raison, et ça n'irait franchement pas avec le ton de la fic, crois-moi ! XD Je suis contente de proposer quelque chose de différent de ce qu'on lit sur le fandom, c'est vrai que les UA ne courent pas les rues, en fait… O.O Bref ! Merci mille fois !**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture (j'espère en tout cas !)**

* * *

Chapitre III :

 _2_ Le manoir est dépourvu en électricité. De manière générale, il semble que l'abondance de fenêtres ainsi que leur taille permette de se passer de lumière artificielle en journée. Pour la nuit ou lors des jours sombres, il est conseillé d'utiliser les lampes à huiles dispersées un peu partout. Pour cela, avoir une boite d'allumettes sur soi est une base._

* * *

Un peu par lâcheté et déni, Yuuri refusa de penser une seconde de plus à sa stupide angoisse du matin, quand bien même l'incompréhensible présence de son carnet de notes sur son chevet avait failli lui retirer son reste de santé mentale, et à la place, il enfila un jogging et un pull pour commencer son entrainement matinal.

 _Je suis juste tête en l'air, rien de plus._

Il se répéta ses mots en chaussant ses tennis favorites. Dans un premier temps, il désirait courir un peu pour se vider l'esprit et retrouver le sang-froid que sa matinée lui avait pompée. Dehors, le temps était frisquet mais le soleil bien présent au-dessus de sa tête, l'aidant à reprendre contenance. Il aimait ce soleil réconfortant, cela lui rappelait la caresse douce et chaleureuse de sa tendre mère, restée au pays sans savoir les troubles qui animaient sa pauvre progéniture. Elle lui manquait déjà énormément, et ce n'était que son deuxième jour sur place.

Il était habitué à la solitude, mais pas à vivre abandonné loin de tout. Même sans amis et sans prestige, il avait toujours vécu en sachant que, le soir, sa famille l'attendait à la maison, sourire aux lèvres et cœur sur la main. Et puis, en plus, il n'était pas complètement dénué d'amis. Yuuri préférait en avoir peu mais pouvoir compter sur eux.

Ces deux heures de course lui permirent de visiter un peu l'île, bien que courir en évitant des arbres n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait très peu de terrain plat ici, hormis toute la cour située entre le portail et l'entrée du manoir, mais Yuuri ne se voyait pas courir en rond tel un lycéen en cours de sport, il préférait changer de paysage. Mine de rien, percer la forêt en ligne droite sans prendre le petit sentier qui reliait le bâtiment au port s'avérait parfois ardu. La densité des arbres s'accroissait parfois sans raison, et ce ne fut qu'après une vraie péripétie que le Japonais parvint à rejoindre la côte rocheuse.

Il prit alors tout à fait conscience de la situation désespérante où il était, seul, perdu sur une île déserte, en plein hiver.

Même si à son échelle, l'île était loin d'être minuscule, il était évident que face à la mer, ce n'était rien qu'une petite âme inintéressante, arrivée ici par un mauvais coup du hasard. Yuuri eut un bref et incompréhensible sentiment d'emprisonnement, l'espace d'un instant, quand il aperçut une mouette disparaitre vers l'horizon, sans doute vers le continent.

Comme il l'enviait…

Lui aussi rêvait de prendre son envol, pour aller Dieu-sait-où, loin de tout, loin de sa vie morne et pathétique. Et de toute façon, à quoi servait tous ces entrainements ? Qui allait venir s'ennuyer à sa pauvre performance ? Là où la mouette battait librement des ailes sans contrainte, lui se sentit plus que jamais vissé au sol, la mer jouant de sa force dévastatrice pour incerner les barreaux invisibles de sa prison.

Prisonnier d'une île comme il était prisonnier de sa vie de danseur.

* * *

Malgré que Victor se soit convaincu de ne vivre qu'aux étages pour éviter de perdre contenance devant l'intrus, il finit malgré tout par descendre de lui-même lorsqu'il comprit que le Japonais était revenu de sa séance de sport. Vraisemblablement, Yuuri avait ses petites habitudes, qui resteraient encore à vérifier avec le temps. Par exemple, après avoir couru ces deux heures entières – et pas une heure cinquante-cinq ou deux heures deux, non, deux heures **pile** –, il était retourné du côté de sa chambre pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de glisser à pas de loup vers la salle au piano, habillé d'un autre survêtement. A ses cheveux humides – que Victor aperçut en le fixant du haut des escaliers –, il semblerait qu'il soit allé prendre une douche. Puis, une fois sur place, le Japonais recommença à s'entrainer par des exercices précis, des étirements et autres travaux mobilisant jusqu'au moindre de ses muscles.

La double-porte était grande ouverte – Yuuri avait déjà oublié que l'une des consignes de sa professeure de danse avait justement été de toujours tout fermer derrière lui, même s'il ne faisait qu'un banal et bref aller-retour – ce qui, à défaut d'être prudent vis-à-vis des consignes, permis à Victor d'apprécier le spectacle en toute impunité.

L'intrus avait posé un ordinateur portable sur le piano – qui, sans internet, ne devait servir qu'à écouter de la musique – et commençait d'ores-et-déjà à chercher un son acceptable.

Après trente minutes à se frotter la tête, Yuuri parut perdre patience et cliqua nerveusement sur un titre au hasard avant de se décaler de la machine. Victor leva un sourcil sceptique en entendant toute la puissance de l'œuvre. Trop de puissance. Trop pour Yuuri, ce n'était certainement pas une musique pour lui qui, à l'heure actuelle, ne pouvait pas se voir danser là-dessus. Courageusement, le danseur essaya néanmoins une série de pas vigoureuse lorsque le son eut apparemment fait son chemin dans sa tête.

Yeux clos, le Japonais avait l'air très concentré, réfléchissant à ce que la musique pouvait provoquer chez lui, à comment arranger une danse avec elle pour la mettre en valeur.

Ses pointes étaient fermes, ses gestes souples, mais la danse n'en était pas transcendante pour autant. Loin d'être un amateur, le Japonais s'en rendit compte très vite, arrêtant tout mouvement avec une brusquerie déconcertante.

Ce n'était pas lui le problème dans cette histoire.

Le morceau était fade à côté de tous les sentiments confus du danseur. C'était d'ailleurs le problème avec la grande majorité des sons qu'on lui donnait à entendre : Yuuri avait toujours trop à exprimer et bien peu de marge de manœuvre avec ces musiques sans âmes. Derrière cette robuste mélodie qui grondait actuellement dans la salle au piano ne se cachait en vérité qu'une simple démonstration de force de l'artiste. Pas de sentiments, pas d'âme, juste du « m'as-tu vu » primaire et inintéressant. Yuuri ne voyait rien.

Il abandonna donc sa honteuse danse, qui n'avait ni commencement ni aboutissement, enragé d'être incapable d'y accoler une histoire. Il avait toujours aimé danser la vie, les événements, les sentiments. Là, il ne pouvait rien en faire, c'était… décevant.

Il retourna vers son ordinateur en trainant des pieds, désenchanté, pour en choisir une nouvelle.

Les autres musiques qui se succédèrent ne valurent pas mieux. Temps que Yuuri n'avait pas de mélodie, il ne pouvait décemment pas commencer à créer sa chorégraphie. Sans compter qu'il en avait plusieurs à faire pour monter son spectacle. Or, si déjà trouver une musique se révélait être un calvaire, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour en trouver plusieurs.

Victor le regarda soupirer avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il n'avait qu'une vague idée du trouble qui animait son colocataire forcé – car il ne le connaissait de toute façon pas – mais le voir changer brutalement de musique toutes les douze secondes et demi ne laissait pas place à beaucoup de doutes. Le danseur était sur sa faim avec le choix qu'on lui proposait.

Vu la médiocre qualité des airs qui se commutaient, ce n'était pas étonnant.

 _De toute façon, j'exècre profondément la musique_ , se rappela le maître de maison en dévisageant le piano d'un œil mauvais.

* * *

Le téléphone fixe se mit brutalement à sonner depuis l'entrée, arrachant un frisson au jeune danseur. Il se retourna, avisant la double-porte, semi-ouverte, d'où provenait le son. Ne l'avait-il pas laissé complètement ouverte d'ailleurs ? Un défaut d'architecture avait-il repoussé le battant gauche ou Yuuri devenait-il parano ?

 _Arrête, pauvre fou. Il n'y a que toi ici. Va plutôt décrocher le téléphone._

Il s'exécuta sans attendre, jetant toutefois un regard de chaque côté de la porte lorsqu'il l'eut passée. Personne, bien sûr. Yuuri avait un instinct faussé qui essayait depuis ce matin de lui faire croire qu'il ne vivait pas seul, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule vu l'état des lieux. Personne ne pouvait vivre dans un lieu si perdu sans que personne ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. Et puis, c'était la professeure de danse qui avait géré les stocks de nourriture en arrivant, car avant cela, il n'y avait rien dans ce manoir. Il était donc physiquement impossible que qui que ce soit ait pu survivre ici.

Yuuri devait se calmer.

Il décrocha enfin le combiné, observé du haut des escaliers par le regard bleu profond et scrutateur de Victor. Celui resta dans l'ombre, protégé par la noirceur de ce couloir dérobé, agenouillé au sol pour observer sa proie à travers les barreaux de la rembarde. Bien entendu, il ne comprit rien à l'échange téléphonique, puisque celui-ci se fit en japonais, mais par déduction, le maître de maison conjectura que les musiques pourraves de l'ordinateur étaient au cœur du débat. Yuuri était passablement agacé, plus par lui-même que contre son interlocutrice, et enroulait nerveusement son doigt autour du fil du téléphone.

L'appel se finit un bon quart d'heure après, clôturé par un soupire à déchirer le cœur. Quelle brebis égarée que ce mystérieux Japonais. Toujours un air de mouton qu'on amène à l'abattoir plaqué sur la figure, il souffrait visiblement d'un sévère manque de confiance en soi. Tant mieux pour les affaires de Victor, il était rassuré que son colocataire soit un petit faiblard sans ambition, puisque cela le rendrait plus facile à impressionner si les choses devaient mal tourner. Il avait réussi déjà à lui retourner le cerveau une fois en le ramenant dans son lit après une matinée de rage, et nul doute que le Japonais garderait cet incident dans un coin de sa tête. Entretenir la peur jouerait en faveur de Victor pour garder Yuuri à distance.

Celui-ci sortit de sa douce torpeur pour faire volteface, fixant le couloir du premier étage d'un regard incertain. Qu'avait-il vu ?

A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas. Un mauvais pressentiment venait de lui courir dans le dos, comme si une paire d'yeux scrutateur le menaçait. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une lourde trainée d'ombres là-haut. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Rien d'autre que le couloir qui disparaissait tant à gauche qu'à droite.

Que pouvait-il bien y avoir à l'étage ? Yuuri se le demandait sincèrement. Sa professeure avait écrit une note à ce sujet, s'il se souvenait bien. Que disait-elle déjà ? D'éviter d'aller se perdre n'importe où car il avait de toute façon mieux à faire, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Ce n'était pas faux mais… le mystère restait entier. A qui avait appartenu cet endroit ? Pourquoi l'avoir bradé sur le marché immobilier et non transmis par le patrimoine ?

Et pourquoi, parmi tout cela, Yuuri continuait-il de sentir comme une paire d'yeux fixés sur lui ?

* * *

 **Je vais peut-être commencer à accélérer un petit peu… si je prends trop mon temps, je risque de me perdre moi-même, ce qui serait un peu con…**

 **Je ne vous ai pas encore donné beaucoup d'indices mais n'hésitez pas à conjecturer sur les mystères du manoir (parce que ce Victor sauvage qui se balade comme un électron libre, ça fait pas tant de sens que ça, en fait U.U)**

 **Bref ! Merci de prendre la peine de me lire !**

 **A demain, si le temps s'y prête !**

 **Biz' !**


	4. Tableaux

**L'intrus**

 **Hey ! Je suis à jour, c'est merveilleux ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que je suis contente d'avoir trouvé un rythme, j'en pleurerais ! T^T**

 **Vous me faites grave rire en review à vouloir qu'ils se rencontrent vite ! XD Patience, pensez au délicieux drama ! J'ai encore des trucs à faire avant de les forcer à se rencontrer, t'façon !**

 **Sans plus attendre, les réponses aux comm' :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Ah oui, l'étage aussi, c'est un leitmotiv dans vos reviews ! Promis, l'étage arrive bientôt, très bientôt ! Pas encore aujourd'hui mais bientôt ! Confiance, il ira à l'étage, notre petit danseur préféré ! Merci pour ta review, ma belle ! Keur sur toi !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Alors, pour l'étage, ça arrive dans peu de temps, mais pour la rencontre, prend ton mal en patience XP De toute façon, faudra bien que Yuuri grimpe un jour ! T'inquiète pas pour ça (niarkniarkniark). En tout cas, merci pour le commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Pas mal, le coup du vampire ! C'est vrai que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, en fait… O.O Oh bah mince, à croire que mon cerveau voulait inconsciemment qu'on le prenne pour un suceur de sang ! Bref, merci pour le gentil comm' ! Kissou !**

 **Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre IV :

 _4_ Les rideaux ont l'habitude d'être tirés puisque plus personne n'a vécu au manoir depuis dix ans. Un peu d'ouverture ne faisant pas de mal, il ne faut pas hésiter à laisser les pièces prendre la lumière._

* * *

Quelques innocents jours passèrent, durant lesquels Yuuri parvint à plus ou moins enrayer ses peurs. Désormais persuadé qu'il avait eu un instant de faiblesse et qu'il était bel et bien seul, il entreprit une routine réglée à la lettre, composée d'une séance de deux heures de jogging le matin, suivie d'une bonne douche, puis d'une recherche active de musiques passables entre deux séances de musculation. Puis il mangeait – généralement frustré de n'avoir rien trouvé – avant de reprendre dans l'après-midi avec la même hargne. Des centaines et des centaines d'airs tous plus différents les uns que les autres s'étaient succédés dans la salle au piano sans qu'aucun n'ait de véritable puissance émotionnelle. Du moins, Yuuri y demeurait fermé.

Tous les jours, du matin au soir, le son tournait non-stop depuis le petit ordinateur, qui fonctionnait par batteries interchangeables. C'était comme ça que Yuuri comblait sa solitude.

Par la musique et par la curiosité.

La curiosité, oui. Parce qu'entre la note de sa professeure de danse qui lui déconseillait d'aller perdre son temps en visites inutiles – ce qui lui donnait juste envie de faire l'exacte inverse – et sa propre ignorance des lieux, Yuuri était en train d'accumuler les raisons d'aller voir en haut des escaliers jumeaux. Mais par culpabilité pour son puéril instinct rebelle, il calmait ses ardeurs en se persuadant que ça ne le regardait pas.

Cependant, la curiosité restait bien présente, surtout car renforcée par son ennui de ne parvenir à rien avec ses musiques sans âme.

 _En fait c'est ça : je m'ennuie._

Il avait besoin d'un peu de nouveauté pour, qui sait, retrouver sa motivation ou bien changer un peu de décor. Mais l'avertissement de sa professeure était encore plus fort que son envie dévorante de jeter un œil à l'étage.

Il choisit donc de jouer sur les mots.

 _Elle m'a déconseillé l'étage, mais pas la cave. Je pourrais aller repaitre mon envie de nouveautés là-bas…_

Il était assez malhonnête sur ce coup-là, mais ça le rendait fou de ne visiter que les mêmes pièces – et ce même si la salle au piano était toujours une vraie splendeur à ses yeux.

Armée de mauvaise foi et d'une lampe à huile, il alla au salon en ignorant cette table immense qui le narguait par sa taille démesurée, faisant face à ce qu'il savait être la porte de la cave – s'il s'en référait au plan laissé par sa professeure dans son carnet de notes. En vérité, elle n'avait pas recensé le nom de chaque pièce, mais s'était contentée de dessiner l'emplacement des portes et les salles importantes – celles du rez-de-chaussée, donc. Le Japonais avait de lui-même pris l'initiative d'emporter un stylo pour mettre son plan à jour.

Cette partie de chasse au trésor l'excitait, même s'il ne savait pas du tout sur quoi il allait bien pouvoir tomber.

Calepin sous le bras, lampe dans la main, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça de mécontentement.

« Ne fais pas ta timide, je vais juste jeter un œil et je reviens ».

Et parce que parler aux portes n'était pas un crime à ce qu'il sache – bien que cela montrait sa fragilité psychique malgré tout –, il se permis un petit rire pour lui-même, trop content pour la situation. Surtout que l'escalier boisé menant à la cave était sombre comme jamais. Sa lampe n'éclairait pas assez loin pour qu'il se sente totalement maître de la situation, mais il refusa de paniquer et de rebrousser chemin. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas dans les escaliers, en plus !

Doucement, avec sa délicatesse de danseur, il descendit une à une les nombreuses marches de l'escalier, sensible au moindre bruit. Il espérait juste ne pas croiser de rats, ces bestioles ne le rassuraient pas, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau hygiène.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une désagréable odeur d'humidité et de renfermé ne lui parvienne. Armé de son courage, il insista et parvint enfin à trouver le sol.

Il n'y voyait absolument rien. L'obscurité était trop forte pour sa modeste lampe et l'endroit devait être trop grand.

Son dernier film d'horreur remontait à ses dix-sept ans – qu'il avait visionné avec son meilleur ami et collègue danseur, Phichit Chulanont – mais il se sentit pourtant mystérieusement capable d'énoncer chaque scène à l'heure actuelle, tellement que son imagination était titillée par cette ambiance lourde et angoissante.

Sa seule technique consistait donc à lécher les murs en espérant faire le tour de l'endroit. Tâche ardue quand des gros tas de bric-à-brac se mirent à barrer le chemin. Ce devint alors assez compliqué d'évoluer sans se prendre les pieds n'importe où. Pour l'heure, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire dans ces vieilles affaires. Des vieux meubles avec des objets hasardeux posés dessus, recouverts de poussière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, l'endroit fut plus dégagé, comme si on avait tenu à faire de la place ici et pas ailleurs.

Piqué au vif, Yuuri balaya son environnement – du peu qu'il pouvait voir – et s'avança vers une sorte d'empilement de gros cadres presque aussi grands que lui. Quoique cela soit, c'était solidement emballé dans du carton épais, garantissant une protection optimale à ce qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Heureusement, le Japonais avait pensé à emporter son petit couteau-suisse, cadeau de son père qui allait enfin lui servir à quelque chose.

La lampe trouva place sur une modeste étagère posée à proximité du cadre emballé. La protection était rigide mais perdit le combat, vaincue par la lame acérée du couteau. Yuuri arracha progressivement le carton, jusqu'à enfin exposer ce qui se trouvait en-dessous.

C'était un tableau !

Sublime, avec ça !

C'était un portrait très grand représentant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des allures de prince, assis élégamment dans une chaise en bois aux dorures luxueuses. Il souriait froidement mais sans hypocrisie, comme si l'idée de poser pour faire cette peinture ne l'avait pas vraiment réjoui mais qu'i s'y était plié. Cheveux blond platine voire argenté, yeux au bleu particulier, corps taillé comme une sculpture antique, il était à peu près ce que Yuuri avait vu de plus beau dans toute son existence.

Ce tableau, il l'adorait déjà.

Il ouvrit un autre de ces cadres et tomba sur un autre portrait de l'homme, dans une posture plus… intimiste. De quoi faire comprendre au Japonais que les peintures étaient loin de dater d'un siècle passer, au contraire, c'était comme si l'artiste avait voulu copier les techniques anciennes pour les transposer à son modèle.

Le corps du sujet était ici d'un érotisme délicieux. Son dos reposait sur un repose-pied de petite taille, ses fesses sur un tapis richement brodé, et il avait balancé ses bras derrière sa tête pour bien étirer les muscles de son corps. Seul un repli de sa jambe avant cachait son sexe, car cet homme était dans sa plus parfaite nudité. La courbe de son dos musclé donnait envie de le toucher…

Et ce n'était pas le dernier tableau ! Yuuri en trouva encore trois derrières, aussi sublimes que les deux premiers, toujours avec le même sujet.

Yuuri se reprit en s'apercevant qu'il bavait à force de garder la bouche bêtement ouverte.

Que faisaient de tels chef-d'œuvre dans une cave abandonnée ?

Ce fait lui sembla être un crime, tant et si bien qu'il décida de les remonter à son étage. Tous. Ce fut une opération que l'on pourrait qualifier de risquée, stupide, complexes et incompréhensibles, mais il y parvint en dépit de toute raison. Avec une lampe dans les mains et un cadre si précieux dans l'autre, il avait passé littéralement son après-midi entière à faire passer les cinq cadres à l'étage supérieur, prenant mille précautions à chaque fois qu'il remontait les escaliers. Pour plus de praticité, il avait jeté son carnet sur la table du salon et viré le bordel qui l'avait fait galérer à l'allée lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé dans la cave.

Extrêmement fier de sa découverte, il passa la soirée suivante à redécorer la salle au piano, sacrifiant les tableaux qu'il aimait le moins pour y accrocher les cinq merveilles à la place. Et puis, de toute façon, il pouvait très bien mettre ces cadres fraichement décrochés à la place de ceux du couloir menant à sa chambre – puisque les peintures de la salle du piano étaient dix fois plus agréables à regarder que les horreurs ternes et ennuyeuses du couloir. Et aucun mot ne pouvait décrire le bonheur de Yuuri à la simple idée de se débarrasser de ces monstruosités – qui finirent d'ailleurs à la cave, face cachée comme des enfants au coin.

 _Bien fait !_ pesta-t-il en s'essuyant les mains l'une contre l'autre, satisfait de sa journée.

Il n'avait aucune chorégraphie, aucune musique, mais par contre, sa salle d'entrainement était à couper le souffle.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cet albâtre mais si Yuuri pouvait le rencontrer un jour, ce serait avec plaisir.

* * *

Et si Yuuri était aux anges, Victor manqua de hurler lorsqu'il entreprit de comprendre ce que son colocataire avait bien pu foutre de sa journée avec ses mystérieux allers-retours. Ce fut donc pendant la nuit qu'il se rendit en toute innocence dans la salle de danse, constatant qu'il y avait beaucoup de poussière par terre, preuve que Yuuri avait été très actif dans sa journée.

Mais alors, s'il s'était attendu à tomber sur **ça**!

Des portraits de lui. Partout. Et pas des petits ! Et il les reconnaissait en plus, chacun d'entre eux, il se souvenait de ces fois où il avait posé pour son cher peintre, le rire aux lèvres.

Il n'était pas prêt à les revoir. Yuuri venait de lui faire vivre un cauchemar en le forçant à repartir des années en arrière, dans des souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas, des souvenirs qui lui faisaient trop mal. Ces tableaux, il les haïssait désormais. Pourquoi Yuuri avait-il décidé de tout foutre en l'air ?!

Victor passa ses mains gantées dans ses cheveux pour évacuer le stress qui le gagnait.

Ses pas le conduisirent malgré ses craintes face à l'un des portraits, le plus anciens, celui du temps où il avait les cheveux longs. Cela avait été la première 'commande' adressée à l'artiste, une commande venue d'un ami proche. Victor s'était proposé comme modèle et avait acheté le tableau pour aider l'artiste financièrement. Cette première œuvre rémunérée avait signifié tant de choses pour les deux amis…

Victor avisa ses longues mèches argentés d'un œil circonspect, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Ses cheveux se perdaient dans les branches d'un buisson fleuris, lui donnant des airs de fée des bois. Son air un peu féminin le rendait doux, et son sourire était semblable à celui d'un enfant, loin de toute préoccupation, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était l'époque de l'insouciance.

Enervé face à lui-même, le maître de maison quitta la pièce à pas vif pour glisser sans le moindre bruis dans les escaliers, rejoindre sa solitude, son obscurité rien qu'à lui. Il avait abandonné le rez-de-chaussée, de toute façon, bien que l'idée de laisser les rideaux ouverts l'insupportait. Cependant, que Yuuri ait eu le courage de descendre dans la cave – lieu pour le moins angoissant – à plusieurs reprises, en une même journée, laissait présager qu'un jour, les avertissements de sa professeure de danse cesseront de faire mouche dans l'esprit du jeune Japonais. Il avait beaucoup plus de courage et de hargne que Victor ne l'avait cru.

Combien de temps avant que Yuuri ne vienne l'embêter dans son repère ?

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, je suis chiante ! Alors que tout le monde me réclame l'étage, moi j'envoie à la cave… Vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates, si vous voulez (et si elles sont fraiches) ! ^^**

 **Mais je vous rassure encore une fois : l'étage arrive. Par contre, je ne garantis pas de rencontre avec ce fuyard de Russe~ !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Vos encouragements me donnent chaud au cœur !**

 **Biz' !**


	5. Premier étage

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour ! :)**

 **Je suis contente que vous soyez aussi nombreux à réagir ! Pour sûr que ça motive de ouf ! OwO**

 **Et puisque vous avez été gentils, j'ai exaucé un de vos vœux (rien à voir avec le fait que vous me le hurliez depuis trois chapitres -kofkof-) : on va en apprendre plus sur ce dégénéré de Victor !**

 **Je remercie :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, pour chaque occasion de rencontre manquée entre eux, je compense avec du scénar' pour faire diversion ! Oui, c'est un peu du Bullshit no Jutsu mais je fais ce que je peux, eukay ? è.é En tout cas, merci pour le review !**

 **Lyse-Fournel :**

 **Je suis honorée que tu changes tes habitudes pour mes beaux yeux -pan- pour mes chapitres, plutôt ^^ Eh bien, n'hésites pas à remettre ça, les commentaires m'aident à voir comment se situent les lecteurs par rapport au scénario, donc toute intervention est utile. Et pour te répondre : oui, j'ai l'intention de faire intervenir d'autres personnages, mais pas tous. J'ai essayé d'y réfléchir, mais je ne voulais pas intégrer des persos pour le lolz, fallait que ça ait un sens. Yurio, c'est sûr qu'il va apparaitre, en tout cas. Merci pour ton comm' !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Yuuri est bien naïf pour le coup XD « ah mais lol, je suis seul dans ce manoir, bien sûr ! » alors que l'autre se balade la nuit autour de sa chambre comme un vautour devant une carcasse ! Nan mais quand j'ai décidé de faire des persos cons, j'y vais à fond ! Keskiya ?! J'fais c'que j'veux, ma bonneuh dame ! :P En tout cas, merci d'avoir réagi ! Keur !**

 **Paola :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Je travaille dur pour garder une ambiance mystérieuse, mais sans en faire trop non plus (parce que tebê que je suis, je flippe le soir dans ma chambre en imaginant Victor qui me regard avec ses gants ensanglantés XD – oui, je fais pitié et je suis facile à impressionner, chuuut). En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme ! Je réfléchis encore à comment amener leur rencontre mais ça va bien finir par arriver ! Kiss, kiss !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Oh non ! Ne meurs pas ! T.T Promis, ça avance ! Ce chapitre peut déjà répondre à certaines de vos interrogations (enfin, j'espère). Du moins, il laisse des pistes ! Courage, je vais commencer à accélérer un peu, t'façon ! Sinon, je vais me perdre toute seule, ce qui serait assez con… Merci du commentaire, en tout cas !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 _4_ La salle de danse, la chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bain sont au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'est donc nul besoin de se rendre aux étages, sauf par curiosité si on a du temps à perdre. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, Yuuri._

* * *

Cela devenait une torture.

Yuuri était obligé de passer devant les escaliers de marbre chaque fois qu'il allait dans la salle au piano. Tous les jours, un nombre incalculable de fois, il regardait ces serpents blancs s'enfoncer dans ce lieu inconnu, comme un chemin de paradis menant vers l'enfer. Cette rupture brusque entre le blanc et le noir titillait dangereusement ses nerfs, et si les deux premières semaines, il avait réussi à ignorer son désir d'exploration, sa retenue finit bien par s'atténuer de jour en jour.

Victor s'en effraya au moment où il surprit son colocataire au bas des marches, caressant d'une main tendre la pierre froide de la rembarde, laissant courir ses doigts dessus comme s'il caressait un corps chéri, inconscient même que son geste était en lui-même d'une sensualité morbide. Quel genre d'humain pouvait être à ce point attiré par un couloir sombre ?

Le maître de maison serra les dents devant ce spectacle, picoté entre crainte de laisser son reste d'espace être bafoué et attirance pour ce corps réclamant le mystère. Et au fur et à mesure que les jours étaient passés, Victor comprenait que la visite serait inévitable. Yuuri brûlait. Il brûlait de curiosité. C'était peut-être son moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la peur qu'était cette solitude forcée.

En même temps, Yuuri avait d'autres raisons de se laisser tenter vers l'inconnu. En deux semaines de travail intensif, il n'avait toujours trouvé aucun morceau sur lequel danser, de quoi le rendre dingue. Tourner son attention vers ce lieu lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la déprime.

Chaque jour, il tournoyait innocemment sur la première marche de l'escalier, comme s'il essayait de faire croire que non, il n'était pas attiré tant que ça, qu'il ne faisait que 'passer par là', se voilant lui-même la face au passage.

Et un jour, il n'y tint plus.

Yuuri attrapa une lampe à huile, sortit sa petite boite d'allumettes et entreprit de faire la lumière sur cette histoire. En le voyant approcher des escaliers, lampe en main, regard sérieux, Victor comprit que c'était enfin le grand jour. Le jour où Yuuri essayerait de percer l'obscurité du premier étage.

Le Japonais était monté par l'escalier de droite à pas lents, tandis que Victor s'allongea à l'opposé, dans le couloir obscur comme une panthère en chasse, mordant sa lèvre tant il était nerveux.

Yuuri décida de laisser le côté gauche pour une autre fois. D'abord, il allait se contenter de percer l'obscurité du couloir de droite.

Le sol était fait de fines lattes de bois, recouvertes par un tapis pourpre un peu ternis par le temps. Le danseur leva sa source de lumière pour inspecter les tableaux suspendus au mur, espérant quelque chose de moins dégueulasse que ce qu'il avait vu au rez-de-chaussée. Des scènes de chasse, des natures mortes, des portraits d'illustres inconnus. Laids. Ces tableaux étaient laids, morts, sans âme. Pas de couleur positive, pas de sourire, pas d'ambiance festive. Il y avait des chiens qui égorgeaient un aigle sur telle peinture, un homme en train d'agoniser sur telle autre, et tout le couloir prévoyait d'être comme ça.

Se sentant suivi sans aucune raison, Yuuri marqua un arrêt en redressant sa lampe au niveau de son visage, attentif aux bruits. Rien. Pourtant, il avait encore cette sensation de ne pas être seul, d'être fixé en permanence. Etait-il paranoïaque ? De toute façon, qu'espérait-il entendre en marchant sur un tapis qui étouffait le moindre son ?

Pourtant, la silhouette énigmatique du maître de maison le suivait bel et bien, s'arrêtant à distance raisonnable pour éviter la source de lumière que l'intrus portait entre ses élégants doigts. L'un voyait l'autre, mais l'inverse n'y était pas. Victor en retirait un intense sentiment de contrôle. Quelque chose en lui aimait le visage inquiet de Yuuri, ses iris tremblantes, ses lèvres mordillées… Oui, Yuuri était un sujet… intriguant.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de ce dernier mais il préféra l'ignorer et repartir en quête de mystères. Des perchoirs étaient disposés de part-et-d'autre sur le mur, tous les mètres, sans doute pour accueillir des bougies. Bon à savoir.

Lent comme une tortue pour rester aux aguets, Yuuri finit bien par trouver une porte sur sa droite. Vu qu'il s'agissait de la première qu'il rencontrait, il ne fit pas la fine bouche et abaissa la poignée. Puis, par mesure de précaution, il la referma derrière lui, toujours éclairé par sa seule lampe.

A en juger par la position de cette pièce dans le manoir, il devait y avoir des fenêtres sur l'un des côtés. Ce fut donc son premier objectif : les trouver. S'il pouvait laisser le soleil se charger d'éclairer l'endroit, ce serait une véritable bénédiction.

Il se prit les pieds dans un tapis roulé au sol mais parvint, à grande peine, jusqu'à son but. Le toucher rugueux des rideaux sous ses doigts le soulagea. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il tira dessus et se brûla presque la rétine lorsque le soleil entra librement dans la salle. Ce fut une douleur terrible, qui l'aveugla un instant. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette pièce pouvait être tournée plein sud. Durant sa cécité, il lui sembla entendre un grincement qui lui glaça le sang. Quelqu'un avait-il ouvert la… Non. Ridicule. Il n'y avait personne ici.

La douleur s'en alla, l'aveuglement aussi. La porte était toujours fermée et Yuuri y voyait enfin quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi cette pièce avait servi par le passé mais, actuellement, elle faisait plutôt office de débarras. Il y avait des meubles empilés les uns sur les autres au fond de la pièce, ainsi que des bouteilles, des livres et bien d'autres choses. A cause de tout ceci, la moitié de la pièce était invisible et inatteignable. Sauf pour Victor qui était effectivement entré dans la pièce pour se glisser caché derrière tout ce bazar. Hors de question qu'il reste en dehors de cette visite. Un peu las, il posa sa tête sur un mannequin sans tête débraillé qui trainait derrière une large armoire, espionnant depuis les brèches de celle-ci cet intrus qui détaillait la pièce du regard.

Yuuri prit un livre avec précaution pour en feuilleter les pages.

 _Ce n'est pas du français, ça…_ , déduit-il avec une moue sceptique.

A vrai dire, ça avait tout l'air d'être du russe.

Il reposa le livre d'un geste caressant et continua de toucher un peu à tout, détaillant quelques bibelots amusants. Il y avait une petite statuette en bois représentant un ours, par exemple, qui plut beaucoup au Japonais, un vieux et splendide vase chinois aussi, et plein d'autres choses. Pour l'instant, rien qui puisse lui raconter l'histoire du manoir.

Opposée à celle qu'il venait d'emprunter, une autre porte en bois brut lui faisait face, n'attendant que d'être ouverte. Yuuri céda bien sûr à la tentation, inconscient de l'état de nervosité du maître de maison, qui arracha sans faire exprès une couture du mannequin qui lui servait de rempart.

La nouvelle pièce était assez sombre mais la lumière du débarras suffisait pour guider le Japonais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Cette tendance à ouvrir tous les rideaux énervait Victor, qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour ignorer le brouillard morbide du dehors. Cette fois-ci, la porte entre les deux pièces avait été laissée ouverte, tant Yuuri était captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Il avait atterri dans une chambre à coucher plutôt spacieuse, dont le papier peint était toujours bien en place malgré sa perte évidente de couleur. Le mobilier était charmant, donnant des airs de maison de poupée grandeur nature. Les draps du lit étaient fleuris de pensées bleues, l'armoire d'un bois tendre, le bureau était – à défaut d'être rangé – loin d'être massif et imposant. Bel endroit, tout en douceur.

Vu que c'était là que se cachaient généralement les secrets, Yuuri se dirigea mécaniquement vers le bureau, effrayé de la quantité monstrueuse de papiers qui trainait au hasard d'un bout à l'autre. Un peu de ménage et de rangement serait le bienvenu. Cependant, un important problème se posa rapidement : la langue. Du russe, presque partout.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon prédécesseur parle russe… ?_ bouda-t-il, frustré d'être bloqué dans sa recherche.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs, espérant encore trouver quelque chose de compréhensible pour lui.

Et il fit bien d'insister !

Yuuri tomba sur une vieille lettre rédigée en anglais, cachée sous une mer de papiers. Heureusement, il parlait suffisamment cette langue pour parvenir à traduire le billet :

 _« A monsieur Yakov Nikiforov,_

 _Vous me pardonnerez ces quelques mots crus, monsieur, mais laissez-moi vous dire que je ne tolèrerai pas une seconde de plus le comportement déviant de votre fils, Victor. Je crains que le jeune homme soit en train de s'amouracher bêtement et en dépit de toute morale de ce pseudo-artiste suisse._

 _J'ai eu beau lui faire la leçon des centaines de fois, il reste imperméable à mes mots. Et puisque je ne suis pas respectée en tant que gouvernante, je pense qu'il vaut mieux cesser de nous voiler la face. Votre fils sombrera dans les limbes de l'Enfer seul ! Je démissionne, c'est terminé pour moi !_

 _Avec tout mon reste de respect, monsieur »._

Yuuri haussa un sourcil, railleur. Madame la gouvernante DuBalaisEntreLesFesses avait l'air passablement énervée que l'enfant dont elle devait faire l'éducation aille explorer sa sexualité avec un autre jeune homme. Ce Victor avait l'air d'être un garçon un peu turbulent. Mais il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, après tout, ce n'était pas Yuuri qui allait juger ses choix. De toute façon, il ne le connaissait pas et ne le rencontrerait sûrement jamais donc à quoi bon ?

Il reposa le message, diverti de cette histoire, et continua sa visite des lieux. Apparemment, il était au bout de ce que cette façade du manoir pouvait lui offrir, car il n'y avait pas d'autre porte de ce côté-ci. En même temps, vu la taille des pièces, il avait déjà fait un paquet de chemin dans cette partie de la demeure. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta sur la jolie collection de fusils suspendus au mur.

Etaient-ils chargés ?

Pour vérifier – parce qu'avoir connaissance de ce genre de détail était la moindre des choses pour quelqu'un d'avenant comme lui –, il en attrapa un d'une main ferme et le souleva de son perchoir.

S'il s'était attendu à ouvrir un passage secret à côté de l'étagère…

Le cul du fusil était vissé au perchoir, seule la tête se relevait, activant un mécanisme qui fit grincer les murs. Victor, caché dans la pièce d'à côté, se frappa le visage à deux mains. A quel point était-ce improbable que cet inconnu trouve du premier coup la cachette secrète de ce qui fut sa chambre ?

Yuuri était décidemment très doué pour percer l'intimité des gens…

La petit pièce secrète n'avait pas contre aucun rideau, aucune fenêtre, ni source de lumière quelle qu'elle soit, obligeant le Japonais à laisser la porte grande ouverte – il avait la flemme totale d'aller chercher sa lampe à huile, trop intrigué par cet endroit.

C'était la première pièce d'une taille raisonnable qu'il voyait de ce manoir. Alléluia !

Il n'était plus question de tapis, de bureau ou de quoique ce soit qui fasse penser à une pièce à vivre. Clairement, cet endroit était un refuge, un lieu où disparaitre tranquillement. Quelques oreillers au sol laissaient penser à un aménagement primaire du propriétaire, plus discret à faire passer dans sa cachette que s'il avait volé un canapé. Il y avait des peluches un peu partout, parfois très grandes, parfois trop grandes, mais qui semblaient douces – s'il n'y avait pas eu cette couche de poussière dessus, Yuuri aurait volontiers touché.

Un portemanteau avait été travesti en humanoïde. Il portait un haut-de-forme, un gros manteau et une écharpe, et une paire de chaussure était posée juste en-dessous, dans la continuité parfaite du corps. Amusant.

Puis son regard fut happé par un bibelot cubique posé dans un coin, près d'une pile de… il ne voyait pas trop ce que c'était mais ça l'intriguait. Yuuri rampa donc sous une sorte de construction en plâtre pour tirer le large cube boisé.

C'était une platine vinyle, un modèle plutôt ancien et magnifique par son côté rustique. Les vieilles choses dans ce genre étaient l'un des péchés-mignons du Japonais. Il avait très envie de l'essayer, lui, grand amateur de musiques. De ce fait, en toute logique, la pile à côté pouvait tout à fait être une pile de vinyles. Pour s'en assurer, il rampa à nouveau pour extraire par à-coup les pochettes en carton de leur piège.

Et effectivement, il s'agissait de vinyles.

Là, malgré la teneur glauque de l'endroit, Yuuri se sentit aux anges. Il regarda les pochettes, constatant qu'il ne connaissait pas titres, et décida donc de jeter un œil au nom de l'artiste, soulagé que l'alphabet latin soit utilisé.

« Vi… Victor… Niki… Victor Nikiforov, lut-il en déchiffrant les lettres un peu effacées par l'impact du temps ».

Il eut un instant de flottement.

Est-ce que le Victor « déviant » de la lettre était le même que ce compositeur inconnu ?

Yuuri ouvrit la protection en carton pour en sortir un vinyle parfaitement concerné. Avec une seconde d'hésitation, il fixa le tourne-disque avec un air indéchiffrable. Qui que soit cet homme, ce Victor était un personnage énigmatique pour Yuuri. Comment avait-il vécu son enfance malgré cette éducation un peu stricte et très fermée d'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait motivé à devenir compositeur ? Avait-il toujours vécu ici ? Où était-il à l'heure actuelle ?

Le disque trouva sa place sur la machine et le Japonais adapta le bras pour que la tête de lecture glisse naturellement sur la platine noire. Le petit son bien connu du vinyle qui croustille lui chatouilla l'oreille, puis se fut enfin la musique qui vint s'y glisser somptueusement.

L'instant parut se suspendre. Yuuri sortit des limites spatio-temporelles, il n'était plus dans la salle secrète d'un manoir en pleine après-midi, il était dans le ciel, il volait loin de tout, s'échappait avec les notes délicates du piano. Des images s'entrechoquaient devant ses pupilles hagardes, des images simples, heureuses, des souvenirs de douceur, de vie familiale, de jeux enfantins, une innocence exaltée qui l'arrachèrent à sa condition d'adulte, le laissant glisser, fragilisé, sur le parquet de la salle, bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête, dos étiré comme le chat dormant. Son souffle fébrile laissait échapper des soupirs torturés et il ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir les images de son enfance.

Et lorsque la musique s'acheva, il la remit une seconde fois, pour réentendre ce jeu parfait, cette dextérité des notes, cette splendeur musicale capable de le toucher si loin dans son cœur.

Entre deux doigts, il parvint à attraper la pochette fugitive, laissant son regard humide dériver sur le titre.

 _In Regards to love : Agape_.

* * *

 **Vouaaaala ! Notre Victor était donc compositeur ! Et Yuuri est monté à l'étage ! Même s'il n'a pas tout vu, ça avance un peu, non ? XD**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi en dire. Est-ce que mon Victor fait psychopathe ou pas ? Parce que, mine de rien, il se planque en rongeant son poing et en maudissant la curiosité de son coloc' forcé mais se contente de le fixer de loin ! Tu m'étonnes que je commence à flipper la nuit ! Mon propre perso me fait peur !**

 **Ahahah ! Allez, stop pour aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de fleurs, d'amour et d'eau fraiche pour compenser !**

 **Si vous voulez donner votre avis, ne vous privez pas, ça m'aide à avancer !**

 **Biz' ! Et merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. Derrière le mur

**L'intrus**

 **Coucou !**

 **Contente de vous avoir fait enfin plaisir avec ce foutu étage ! XD C'était pas faute de me l'avoir demandé ! Il était temps que Yuuri s'intéresse à cet inconnu-pas-si-inconnu-que-ça-mais-chut !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Ouiiii ! Yakov est le père de Victor ! QwQ Depuis le temps que je rêve de ça, fallait bien que je l'intègre dans une de mes fics ! Ils ont tellement une relation de père-fils dans l'animé, façon ! L'un qui engueule et l'autre qui fait des bêtises ! Merci de commenter régulièrement, au fait ! Ça fait plaisir !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Merci pour tous ces cadeaux virtuels ! Je les consommerai sans modération~ ! Quitte à donner un rôle à Chris, il FALLAIT que ce soit ché-per ! Le coup des peintures… romg… j'ai vraiment fait ça ! XD Merci beaucoup de me laisser tant de reviews, je nage en plein bonheur à chaque fois ! T^T !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Hey ! Merci de ton gentil commentaire ! Oui, j'avais pas de nom pour la gouvernante, donc j'ai décidé de ne pas la nommer et de me foutre gratuitement de sa gueule dans les pensées de Yuuri (je suis méchante ! XD) Victor a pas fini de ronger son poing, crois-moi ! Je dégueule d'idées à la con !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans commenter ! Je vous embrasse fort et vous remercie de me suivre dans cette histoire chelou !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 _5_ Les portes étant vieilles, il est absolument nécessaire de les garder fermer pour qu'elles ne se coincent pas en claquant, quand bien même cela peut paraitre fastidieux._

* * *

Yuuri était tombé éperdument amoureux des musiques de Victor Nikiforov. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme, d'où il venait et où il était, mais une chose était sûre : ses doigts fabriquaient la beauté. Aucun des disques que Yuuri avait écouté ne lui avait déplu. A tel point qu'il avait fermé et rangé son ordinateur pour ne plus avoir à subir la vision intolérable de ces pitoyables titres, incapables de rivaliser avec la splendeur qu'il venait de découvrir. Il avait descendu la platine et les CDs de l'étage pour les écouter en boucle dans la salle au piano. Il soupçonnait même ce dernier d'être l'instrument utilisé par le compositeur. Ce n'était que son instinct qui parlait, cela dit.

Allongé sur le sol carrelé, entouré des portraits sublimes et sensuels du bel inconnu, il trifouillait les disques pour apprendre chaque titre par cœur. A force, cela commençait à rentrer.

Il avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour _Eros_ et _Agape_ , dont il savait de mémoire qu'il s'agissait d'une référence antique à l'amour, et appréciait grandement les autres. Le style de Victor était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus papillonnant. De la mélancolie à l'allégresse, en passant par l'urgence et la sérénité, il peignait tous les sentiments possibles avec une dextérité divine.

Chaque musique était une histoire, tout ce que Yuuri adorait.

Il avait commencé à danser dessus, au passage, n'osant évoquer tout haut son désir brûlant de faire sien ces airs envoutants. Pour l'heure, il se rassurait en disant qu'il « s'entrainait » en toute innocence pour ne pas perdre sa souplesse, mais inutile de dire à quel point il chérissait le rêve de danser dessus face à un public. De telles œuvres d'art sont faites pour être exposées, et non cachées dans une salle secrète en plein cœur d'un manoir abandonné.

Le compositeur s'était amusé à faire des échos entre ses musiques, les rendant plus magnifiques que si elles avaient tourné seules. _Eros_ et _Agape_ étaient sublimes lorsqu'elles étaient jouées l'une après l'autre. Yuuri avait une telle envie de danser les deux… Des idées lui venaient pour mettre les airs en valeur – malgré une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de ce qu' _Eros_ pouvait lui faire faire. Il restait timide, au fond.

Mais sa plus grande curiosité restait ce titre : _Yuri on Ice_.

Il ne comprenait pas cette musique. Elle portait le même nom que lui, ce qui laissait comprendre qu'elle s'adressait sûrement à un autre Yuri, mais la mention de la glace la rendait incompréhensible. En tout cas, la douceur – voire la mélancolie – qui s'en dégageait était d'une délicatesse telle que le Japonais avait l'impression de sentir une main caresser sa joue sitôt qu'il était ce titre. Qui donc était le 'Yuri' de la chanson, c'était un mystère. Mais Victor Nikiforov devait lui vouer une adoration certaine pour lui avoir dédié une musique si belle.

Yuuri passa la journée à inventer des pas à cette danse, le temps qu' _Eros_ et _Agape_ ne germent dans sa tête. Contrairement à ces deux dernières, il se sentait davantage capable d'improviser sur _Yuri on Ice_ , notamment cat elle ne référait pas à des concepts connus. Il savait qu'il devait faire preuve de sensualité sur _Eros_ , de subtilité sur _Agape_ , mais rien de particulier sur _Yuri on Ice_ , il devait juste être lui-même et imaginer.

Manquant encore de confiance en lui, il soupira de désespoir.

 _Plus que cinq mois…_

En se souvenant du temps qu'il lui restait à tenir, un autre élément lui revint en mémoire. Il quitta la salle au piano pour se diriger vers l'un des salons du premier étage – celui où il avait pris l'habitude de manger. Sur le mur, sa professeure de danse avait installé un calendrier avec, entouré en rouge, les jours où il devait se rendre sur le continent pour refaire ses provisions. Il disposait d'une sortie par mois, dans une durée limitée. Apparemment, elle avait embauché un homme pour faire le passeur. Yuuri n'avait pas intérêt à manquer le rendez-vous.

 _Demain_ , remarqua-t-il. _Je pourrai quitter l'île demain._

* * *

Mais ça, Victor n'était pas au courant.

Et quand, le lendemain, il ne perçut aucun bruit dans l'ensemble du manoir, ni musique ni bruit de pas, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le sort de cet intrus, mais par curiosité, il se demandait bien où celui-ci pouvait être.

Il n'était vraisemblablement pas monté à l'étage mais demeurait introuvable au rez-de-chaussée. Victor tenta le tout pour le tout dans la cave mais Yuuri s'était envolé dans la nature sans laisser aucune trace. Comme un fantôme.

Victor rit jaune.

 _Il serait donc dehors ?_

Autant le dire tout de suite : Victor haïssait tout ce qui trouvait derrière les limites des murs. Depuis qu'un éternel brouillard s'était abattu continuellement sur l'île, il refusait ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir un rideau – et il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Yuuri qui, non content d'ouvrir lesdits rideaux dans absolument toutes les foutues pièces où il allait, venait apparemment aussi de sortir du manoir pour s'y jeter. Ce touriste japonais faisait n'importe quoi dans son manoir !

Yuuri ne pouvait pas être sorti dehors, c'était suicidaire. Au-delà des barrières qui protégeaient la cour, c'était une vraie purée de pois, impossible de savoir où marcher. Victor avait en fait peur que son colocataire n'ait disparu entre les murs du manoir. Il y avait tellement de cachettes ici, tellement de chemins dérobés, ouvrables par des mécanismes plus ou moins énigmatiques. Victor avait passé beaucoup de temps à explorer sa demeure, il en savait plus que quiconque sur cet endroit, plus que son père, sa mère ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Il existait deux manoirs. Celui de la vie quotidienne et celui des entre-murs.

Le manoir devenait plus cohérent, architecturalement parlant, lorsque l'on connaissait ce fait, car la taille de toutes les pièces mises bout à bout ne correspondaient pas à la grandeur du manoir vu de dehors. C'était la preuve irréfutable qu'il y avait des portes et des couloirs secrets.

Peut-être que Yuuri s'était perdu dans l'un d'entre eux.

Entre deux planches de bois pour condamner un trou, il pouvait se cacher le mécanisme d'une trappe. Et vu la curiosité du Japonais, il pouvait très bien y être allé jeter un coup d'œil. Quel enfant inconscient.

Victor remonta au premier étage et entreprit de fouiller les cachettes. Ça le rendait fou de ne pas savoir où se cachait son non-invité.

 _Où es-tu, Yuuri ?_

Et visiter l'intégralité du premier étage était long et fastidieux si l'on se mettait à inspecter les cachettes en plus des pièces normales. De quoi rendre fou tout chasseur de trésor.

Il entra dans ce qui fut la chambre de ses parents et tourna la tête d'une gargouille qui faisait office de protection sur la cheminée. Celle-ci grinça en tournant de moitié, libérant un passage dissimulé derrière. Une fois engagé dans ce sordide endroit, Victor tira un levier pour refermer le passage derrière lui, complètement à l'aise avec les mécanismes.

Il se faisait tard, Victor avais passé l'après-midi à chercher à droite à gauche sans résultat. Peut-être que le Japonais s'était enfui… Mais n'avait-il pas laissé toutes ses affaires ? Alors où ?

Victor descendit un petit escalier – car même dans les entre-murs, il y avait moyen de changer d'étage – et arriva comme il le prévoyait, derrière la salle au piano. En fait, il était caché derrière l'un des tableaux – un que Yuuri n'avait pas pu changer car la peinture était littéralement vissée au mur – et qui était en fait un trompe-l'œil. Lorsque l'on était dans la salle au piano, on ne voyait qu'une Vénus sortant de la mer et entourée d'amours enchantés, mais lorsque l'on était de l'autre côté du mur, il s'agissait en fait d'une vitre qui laissait voir toute la pièce. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle ce manoir dégueulait de tableaux. La moitié étaient piégés par ce principe voyeuriste.

L'horloge sonna, Victor compta les coups.

Minuit.

C'était l'heure d'abandonner sa quête.

Mais à cet instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un Yuuri Katsuki indéchiffrable, qui venait apparemment de prendre une douche si l'on en jugeait ses mèches de cheveux noirs complètement trempées. Il avait eu le temps de sortir faire ses courses et de revenir prendre un bain, un très long bain réconfortant, le temps que Victor fouille l'étage. Ils s'étaient ratés de peu.

Le Japonais ne portait qu'un pantalon sur les hanches et avait balancé un drap autour de ses épaules pour masquer le froid. Il avait l'air un peu ailleurs, ses yeux étaient vitreux, aveugles, il se dirigeait droitement vers la platine vinyle, toujours posée au même endroit, sur le piano, qui n'attendait que les doigts de son nouveau maître pour fonctionner.

Victor plaqua sa main sur la vitre en observant le jeune homme enclencher la musique.

Il s'allongea par terre avant que les premières notes ne commencent, toujours emmitouflé dans son drap blanc comme un bébé dans son petit lit douillet. Le son apparut, ces quelques tendres notes au piano qui imitaient pour lui une pluie légère et mélancolique. Yuuri tendit son dos et ses jambes, comme l'inconnu du tableau, et se redressa ainsi à la seule force de ses abdos. Victor rougit en le voyant exécuter la même pose que lui-même avait prise sur ce portrait juste au-dessus. Pris d'un élan d'inspiration, le Japonais dansa ce que cette mélodie provoquait en lui, se servant du drap comme d'un voile mystique qui le protégeait du monde extérieur.

La danse était souple, langoureuse, presque fragile. Victor se reconnut dans cet appel de détresse que mimait le chorégraphe, il voyait son incertitude, sa misère, sa solitude et toute sa colère transpirer dans chaque pas.

Que Yuuri était beau dans sa détresse… Son visage, si expressif, s'accordait à merveille avec les mouvements de ses bras. Il donnait envie d'aller à sa rencontre, de le toucher, de le réconforter. Et lorsque la musique accéléra, il se laissa comme submerger par ses émotions, par sa rancœur, par sa peine, il tournoya, bondit, dansa sur cet air urgent, jusqu'au saut final.

Ce saut.

Victor le vit au ralenti, il imprima la magnificence du geste au fond de sa rétine, apprécia cette ligne presque parfaite que formait les deux jambes du danseur, émerveillé de cet effet donné par le drap qui volait derrière lui, porté à bout de bras devant la fenêtre immense. Et l'atterrissage fut également parfait, léger comme une plume tombée sur une flaque d'eau, réalisée avec dextérité et force.

Yuuri finit sa prestation en tournant sur lui-même, en demi-pointe, avant de lever un bras sur son cœur et l'autre sur le côté, dirigé tout droit vers… Victor. Victor caché derrière son cadre, ému aux larmes, charmé, vaincu par ce que la beauté d'un corps pouvait offrir.

L'intrus avait fait honneur à son œuvre.

L'intrus était devenu l'âme de sa musique.

* * *

 **Bon, ok, le coup du manoir piégé, c'est un grand classique ! Mais moi, ça m'excite que mes personnages puissent disparaitre dans les murs sans se voir ! Niveau frustration, je peux agacer mes personnages et mes lecteurs en même temps ! Le pied ! /pan/**

 **Oui, ok, je me tais !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Ça manquait un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai besoin de faire un peu transition avant la suite. De toute façon, bientôt, vous serez noyés sous le drama au point de m'en mettre une, donc profitez du fait qu'il ne se passe rien ! XD**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est bien ou si ça vous fait penser à du caca mal digéré, je peux tout entendre (sauf les musiques de – insérer ici chanteur que vous dépréciés –)**

 **Biz' !**


	7. Brouillard

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis contente que cette fiction marche aussi bien ! Je reprends espoir, moi qui suis une pro de la déprime ! Par contre, débilos que je suis, je commence à flipper le soir tellement que je ne suis pas habituée à faire des trucs comme ça, où l'un des personnages joue un rôle de voyeur face au premier… Je vous jure, je dors mal… XD Nan mais vous y croyez, ça ? C'est craignos ! Je perds toute ma crédibilité, là ! Et mes parents sont blasés quand je leur en parle…**

 **Mais tant que vous êtes contents, je peux bien sacrifier mon reste de santé mentale ! Lolilol ! Ma vie n'a aucune importance ! -pan-**

 **Je vous réponds sans plus attendre :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Le pire, j'ai que j'ai commencé à dessiner un plan du manoir pour éviter les incohérences scénaristiques, sauf que c'était tellement compliqué que j'ai fini par ragequit ma feuille de dessin… Donc mon manoir est classique et risque d'être incohérent architecturalement parlant. Donc, évite de prendre mes descriptions trop au sérieux XD Merci pour le commentaire, cela dit !**

 **Paola :**

 **Mon dieu, tu es la seule en review à me dire que Victor est bizarre, je commençais à désespérer… Evidemment qu'il est chelou ! C'est pas parce que c'est l'un des persos principaux qu'il ne faut pas s'en méfier ! XD J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout qu'il ait du sang sur les mains et qu'il vive caché dans un manoir paumé ! Ou alors, les lecteurs sont des psychopathes en puissance ! XD Bref, merci ! Je te kiss fort !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Bah, en fait, j'invente des pièges et des passages secrets alors que je sais pertinemment que je ne vais pas en utiliser la moitié, ce qui va surtout être frustrant pour moi ! XD Je suis chiante, aussi, à vouloir faire des trucs stylés mais à pas savoir quoi en foutre après (le drame de la vie). Moui, mon Victor commence à se dire que le petit coloc' est pas dégueu~ ! Fufufu ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ma belle !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Enfin un pseudo que je connais ! XD Pour te répondre, oui, ce format est hyper bizarre pour moi (genre, au bout de deux pages Word, je me dis : « ah ? déjà la moitié ? » c'est trop chelou !) Tu te poses les bonnes questions, ça fait plaisir ! J'ai peut-être un peu abusé avec le côté vieux jeu des Nikiforov, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de revenir de loin ! XD Après, pour le vinyle, ne cherche pas trop loin, parce que dans ma tête, c'est plutôt un caprice de Victor (suffisamment riche pour se le permettre). Mais oui, on peut se demander où sont passés les autres ! Et oui, Victor mâte complètement. Je devrais rajouter la mention voyeurisme dans les tags, peut-être… Bref, merci d'avoir commenté ! Je vais revenir sur Hetalia bientôt ! J'avais besoin de changer d'air après mes exams'… Kiss !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **L'art du cliffhanger, c'est de finir là où c'est intéressant ! :P Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bizarre si ces phrases font écho en toi. Déjà, tout ce qui touche à ta sensibilité, on n'a pas à le juger, et en plus, je suis très fière si j'ai pu toucher quelque chose en toi ! Pour un auteur, c'est une victoire ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir partagé ton ressenti ! Zoubi !**

 **Merci à tous de me lire encore !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre VII :

 _7_ Le parquet est en vieux bois de chêne et a tendance à grincer sans raison. Cependant, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, il n'a été détecté aucune fissure dans le sol. Aucune chance qu'il ne cède sous un poids._

* * *

Encore quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels Yuuri était fier de trouver une base solide pour ses danses. Les musiques de Victor Nikiforov constituaient une mine d'or d'interprétations. S'il pouvait entrer en contact avec le compositeur, ce serait une véritable aubaine, si seulement il savait comment le joindre… Serait-il agacé d'apprendre qu'un inconnu lui avait emprunté ses airs pour un spectacle de danse ? Yuuri espérait que non.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier, par curiosité, histoire de ne rien manquer. Sa professeure de danse était du genre à inscrire discrètement des petites annotations pour la lui faire à l'envers et vérifier qu'il était bien consciencieux. Mais à part que ce soir, c'était la nouvelle lune, il ne vit aucune note sur la case du jour.

 _Nouvelle lune… Donc pas de lumière lunaire ce soir, je vais devoir allumer les lampes._

Mais il avait encore largement le temps avant ce soir. Pour l'heure, il était temps de faire son jogging matinal, un moment qu'il appréciait particulièrement car lui permettant de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air. Pas que le manoir était invivable, mais Yuuri aimait beaucoup l'air libre et la nature, entendre siffler le vent ou rugir la mer. Ça lui rappelait Hasetsu, sa ville natale où ses parents l'attendaient.

Il ouvrit donc la porte d'entrée mais fit face alors à un problème de taille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce brouillard ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Voilà qui expliquait le peu de luminosité aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la météo et, pour une fois depuis son arrivée, le temps était d'une morosité sans nom. On n'y voyait pas très clair – sans compter que le Japonais était binoclard depuis tout petit –, ce qui rendait assez difficile toute course dans la forêt.

Après, s'il faisait bien attention à où il mettait les pieds, rien n'était impossible. Il commençait à connaître les alentours du manoir et savait quelle distance séparait les grilles de la bâtisse et la dangereuse mer hurlante. Peu de chance qu'il tombe dans l'eau, donc.

Trop avide de course, il choisit de tenter le coup. Au pire, rien ne l'empêchait de rebrousser chemin.

Yuuri ouvrit le portail en s'enfonça dans l'épaisse bruinasse qui encerclait son lieu de vie. Il courut quelques minutes à bonne foulée, évitant les arbres et buissons gênant, mais dût bien se rendre à l'évidence : le cadre n'était pas idéal pour son entrainement quotidien.

Et en-dehors de la dangerosité de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ressentait comme… un malaise profond. Comme si ce brouillard n'était pas naturel et influait sur lui. Yuuri ne se sentait pas seul mais d'une autre manière que ce qu'il ressentait au manoir. Ici, à l'air libre, il se voyait comme une proie encerclée, une victime sans défense. Quelque chose en lui n'allait pas bien, un sentiment qu'il n'identifiait pas. Il arrêta sa marche, attentif au moindre bruit et à ce que son propre corps lui renvoyait. Ça gonflait en lui. Comme une alarme.

Et il s'aperçut, lorsqu'un grand mal-être humidifia ses yeux, que c'était son instinct de survie qui se sentait menacé. Ni une, ni deux, il retourna en arrière, courant à perdre haleine, encerclée par cette moiteur épaisse. Le sentiment l'étouffait, dopait son corps qui dérapait sur les feuilles sèches et mortes. Rendu paranoïaque par sa peur, Yuuri sentit presque des mains tenter de le retenir dans ces ténèbres malaisants, mais fort heureusement, il parvint à toucher la grille du manoir, la refermant derrière lui comme un rempart massif.

Ce fut un tel soulagement pour lui qu'il s'effondra au sol, s'éloignant de la barrière par à-coup. Il avait eu tellement peur…

 _Plus jamais… Je ne courrai plus jamais en plein brouillard… Cet endroit est… malsain._

Il le pensait sincèrement. Outre l'impression dérangeante de ne jamais être seul, il avait maintenant l'impression que l'île toute entière en voulait à sa vie. Est-ce que cet effrayant manoir allait en fait être son seul refuge ?

 _Plus que quatre mois et demi… Tu vas tenir bon. Tu es courageux quand tu le veux. Bats-toi._

Il se précipita au manoir pour se mettre au chaud. Derrière le manteau froid de l'hiver, la peur lui avait glacé le sang.

 _J'ai besoin d'un thé._

…

Victor ne comprit pas trop ce qui arrivait à Yuuri. Caché depuis le couloir de l'étage, il le voyait passer et repasser vingt fois devant la porte d'entrée comme un gardien montant la garde. Il avait une tasse fumante dans les mains qu'il ne buvait jamais et jetait parfois des petits coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir pour être dans un état pareil ?

Yuuri avait même brisé son rythme avec cet événement. Lui qui était si ponctuel, avec une vie réglée comme du papier à musique, avait omis son entrainement, visiblement trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Venait-il enfin de s'apercevoir que le brouillard du dehors était dangereux ? Victor était choqué qu'il lui ait fallu un mois pour s'en apercevoir. Il avait courru où pendant tout ce temps ? Dans une dimension parallèle ?

Vraiment, c'était étrange. Yuuri se comportait comme s'il voyait ce brouillard pour la première fois. Victor avait réagi de même quand il s'y était aventuré, et ne sortait plus depuis, alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Préférant ignoré l'ambiance mortuaire dans la cour, Yuuri abandonna sa tasse quelque part et partit chercher du papier dans le bureau près de sa chambre. Une brutale envie d'écrire le prenait et il devait y avoir de quoi faire son bonheur dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée. C'était une grande pièce – ce qui, à ce stade, était tout à fait cohérent avec l'architecture globale du manoir – qui comptait un globe terrestre immense en son cœur. Yuuri l'ignora et partit directement ouvrir les tiroirs à la recherche d'une feuille et d'un stylo.

Quel choc que de tomber sur des balles de pistolet quand on est suffisamment innocent pour juste chercher de quoi écrire. Yuuri ne sut pas trop quoi faire lorsqu'il vit les balles rouler dans le tiroir. S'il y avait des munitions ici, ce devait signifier qu'il était possible de tirer avec au moins l'une des armes exposées un peu partout.

La question le tarauda. La dernière fois qu'il avait touché une arme, il avait ouvert une pièce secrète. Et s'il réessayait ? Ne serait-ce que dans le hall d'entrée, pour voir ?

Abandonnant son projet de journal intime, il retourna sur ses pas et avisa les nombreuses armes de collection posées sur des perchoirs.

Il attrapa un fusil à vent autrichien. Aucun bruit, aucune ouverture de mur, rien. A moitié déçu et rassuré, il ouvrit le chargeur. Il n'y avait pas de balles dedans mais une sorte de glaise pour condamner l'utilisation de l'arme. Qui qu'ait été le prédécesseur, ce devait être un homme consciencieux.

Il fit de même avec un mousquet du XVIIème siècle, ainsi qu'avec une billonnette de la Grande Guerre. Même résultat : pas de passage secret et un chargeur condamné à la stérilité, si l'on pouvait ainsi l'exprimer.

Puis il attrapa enfin une paire de pistolets suisses du XVIIIème siècle, à la fois boisé et doré, et ouvrit le chargeur.

Cinq balles sur six étaient présentes.

Yuuri eut l'impression d'avoir fait une sacrée découverte pour le coup, ou plutôt, sa découverte posait des questions. Déjà, pourquoi cette arme-ci était-elle encore chargée ? Et où était la sixième balle ?

…

Au même moment, Victor était encore une fois dans une de ses salles perdues du manoir, celle où il trainait la plupart du temps, rideaux tirés et lavabo ouvert. Ça le rendait fou. Ce sang sur ses mains qui ne partait jamais le rendait fou. Combien de fois encore allait-il frotter ?

De rage, de frustration, il ferma le robinet et tomba au sol, désespéré.

Yuuri entendit le son sourd de cette chute et manqua de faire tomber son arme. Mais, une fois que l'information eut bien atteint son cerveau, il jura n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux d'être armé de toute sa vie. Quel était ce son ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Y avait-il quelque chose… à l'étage ?

Il refusait d'y croire. Il était seul dans ce manoir. Ses réserves de nourriture ne baissaient pas, aucun bruit suspect n'avait été entendu avant aujourd'hui et… et puis qui pouvait vivre là-dedans, de toute façon ? Un fantôme ?

Depuis cette histoire de brouillard, il était à fleur de peau. Son imagination lui jouait des tours à force d'être titillée pour tout et rien. Autant il était capable de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise dans ce manoir – comme lorsqu'il avait dansé sur _Yuri on Ice_ dans la si belle et si précieuse salle au piano –, autant là, il se sentait fébrile et pas forcément en sécurité.

Mais s'il avait si peur que ça, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller vérifier ?

Après tout… il était armé.

Yuuri attrapa les deux pistolets d'une poigne ferme et retira le cran de sécurité, les yeux rivés sur le double-escalier en marbre. Il avança avec prudence vers celui de gauche, grimpant sur la première marche avec son regard le plus sérieux et le plus dangereux. Lorsque vous sentez votre vie être menacée, c'est incroyable l'élan de courage qui peut vous emporter. Yuuri était un autre homme face à la peur de la mort. Il se sentait comme prêt à l'affronter de face, comme s'il se fichait pas mal qu'elle l'emporte sur lui. Il s'en fichait tant qu'il sentait qu'il s'était battu sans regret et de toutes ses forces.

 _Si je pense comme ça, c'est que ma vie doit vraiment avoir peu d'importance à mes yeux…_

… ce qui soulève d'autres problèmes.

Il était presque arrivé en haut des marches.

Puis cinq coups à la porte d'entrée retentirent.

* * *

 **Et là, plot-twist : ce sont des témoins de Jehova qui se sont ramenés à la nage pour prêcher la bonne parole XD -pan-**

 **J'avais dit que ça allait bouger ! Parce que, sans ça, à ce train, je vais en avoir pour encore cent chapitres, ça ne va pas ! Je ne me prenais pas tant au sérieux quand j'ai lancé cette fic, ça devait pas durer aussi longtemps… U.U''**

 **Dilemme, dilemme…**

 **Enfin, bref ! On y croit ! Je vais continuer à vous apporter le scénar' par pièces détachées et peut-être qu'un jour vous pigerez le bordel que je suis en train de mettre en place. De toute façon, je suis toute récente sur le fandom Yuuri on Ice donc pour la plupart, vous ne me connaissez pas (heureusement pour vous, en fait…), ce qui fait que mes scénar' vont peut-être… bah… vous paraitre abusés… Je ne sais pas. On verra. Mais je préfère vous mettre en garde maintenant plutôt que de vous foutre devant le fait accompli : je craque souvent des câbles dans mes scénarios et je vais trop loin.**

 **Mais vous êtes forts ! Vous résisterez ! Levez vos poings, courageux soldats fans de Victuuri !**

 **Bref, j'en ai trop dis, déjà ! Alors je vous remercie très fort d'avoir lu, commentez si le cœur vous en dit et gros kiss sur vos deux joues !**

 **Biz' !**


	8. Visiteur

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'aime bien la prise de conscience collective, dans les commentaires, des lecteurs qui commencent à se rendre compte que ça pue du cul, cette histoire ! XD Ne me faites jamais confiance, eukay ?**

 **Je ne vais pas vous faire poireauter plus longtemps avec mes messages inintéressants ! Juste une petite place pour les remerciements :**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Pour tout te dire, à la base, j'ai hésité à classer cette fic en 'horror', sauf que dans ma tête, l'horreur, c'est du gore partout, tout le temps, avec des jumpscares à la con (tout ce que je kiffe pas) alors que moi, je voulais une ambiance et un scénar' un peu mystifié mais sans plus. Je veux pas que Victor pourchasse Yuuri en faisant 'bouh' dans les couloirs XD et jolie interprétation du sang ! C'est tellement poétique ! Façon, tu auras bientôt tes réponses. Pas pour tout de suite, mais ça va venir ! Merci de ton comm', en tout cas !**

 **Guest :**

 **Salut ! Merci de cette réaction passionnée ! C'est une technique vieille comme le monde que tout auteur utilise quand il veut mettre des doutes à son protagoniste sans découvrir le pot-aux-roses ! XD Je voulais pas que Yuuri voit Victor maintenant et dans cet état (quoique vue la taille du manoir, il aurait eu vingt fois le temps de se perdre avant de le trouver !) Tu vas voir qui est le visiteur ! Patience, petit Jedi ! Et moi aussi, je voudrais qu'ils vivent heureux ensembles pour l'éternité ! Kyyyah ! Zoubi !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Alors ! C'est t'y pas beau cette fin de fifou ? :D Respect ou pas respect ? Heureusement que je poste quotidiennement, en fait ! Rien qu'à me mettre à votre place, je me serais détesté pour ce genre de fin de chapitre abusé ! Ecoute, on devrait plus trop tarder à comprendre qui est Victor et d'où lui viens ce sang chelou ! Encore un peu de patience, il ne faut pas que je précipite trop les choses, sinon je vais oublier des éléments notables de mon scénar', ce serait dommage… Mais merci !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Oui, ce manoir pue clairement du cul avec ses mystères ! Vivement que je vous révèle le fin mot de l'histoire ! C'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça approche ! Parce que mon Victor a tout de même un passé qu'il faut expliquer ! (Faut juste que je ne rende pas ça trop chiant…) Jolie référence avec Lady Macbeth ! GG, ma belle ! :D Tu vas savoir qui est l'invité dans ce chapitre, ta patience est récompensée ! -te donne un sucre- Merci encore !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Mouahahah ! Ce brouillard n'est pas là par hasard, mais c'est trop tôt pour révéler son objectif ! Mon pauvre Yuuri que j'ai traumatisé avec, d'ailleurs… Je suis une méchante auteure ! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! On va savoir qui se cache derrière la porte d'entrée ! :P Lis et apprécie~ ! Kissu !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **L'art du cliffanhanger fait qu'on doit toujours s'arrêter au pire moment ! XD c'est aussi une frustration pour moi, j'aurais voulu continuer sur ma lancée, plutôt que de devoir changer de chapitre… U.U Mais au moins, tu vas l'avoir aujourd'hui, ta réponse ! Et au fait, c'est quoi ce sadisme, madame ? XD Tu aimes que je fasse peur à mes perso ? C'est si cruel ! (Mais j'aime aussi -kofkof-) Merci pour la review !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre VIII :

 _8_ Certaines parties du manoir sont plus anciennes que d'autres. Malgré le manque de rénovation, il ne faut pas craindre d'incident notable. Par contre, il est possible que certains lieux soient condamnés et je n'ai bien sûr pas besoin de te dire à quel moins ce serait une idée stupide de forcer le passage._

* * *

Yuuri n'était tellement plus habitué à voir qui que ce soit que le son répété d'un poing contre la porte le glaça sur place. Et là, ce n'était pas son imagination car le visiteur insistait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Mais qui donc en ce monde pouvait bien frapper à la porte de ce manoir paumé au large de la Bretagne ? Le propriétaire ? Mais non, pourquoi frapperait-il à la porte de sa propre maison ? Ah mais sa professeure lui avait dit qu'elle avait acheté l'endroit, après tout ! C'était peut-être donc bien l'ancien propriétaire, effectivement.

Il redescendit les escaliers et reposa l'arme à sa place pour ne pas effrayer son visiteur qui agressait toujours la porte comme un forcené.

 _Impatient de retrouver son chez-lui ?_

Arrivé à l'entrée, Yuuri tourna la clé dans la serrure, stoppant illico les coups répétés. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, appréhendant le visage sur lequel il allait tomber.

La porte s'ouvrit et…

« … Yuuri~ ! »

Une masse s'abattit sur lui, chaleureuse, caressante, soulagée, en baragouinant que ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps, qu'il avait réussi à soutirer des parents de Yuuri sa localisation exacte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Madame Minako, qu'il était trop content de le voir, qu'il avait bien mangé dans l'avion et qu'il fallait fêter ça par un selfie.

Bref, Phichit Chulanont était dans la place.

« Oh bon sang, ça fait un bien fou de revoir ta tête ! Je suis sur le cul ! Comment as-tu pu accepter un plan aussi tordu ? C'est complètement paumé ici ! Tu le vis bien ? Bon sang, tu es plus pâle que d'habitude ! Tu manges bien, j'espère ? Eh, t'as vu, j'ai un nouveau téléphone !

_ Deux secondes, pitié, Phichit, tu m'étouffes… »

Compréhensif, le danseur thaï s'écarta un peu, tout en restant proche de son meilleur ami. Son sourire était d'une pure sincérité et son regard plein de tendresse. En le voyant si tendre, si soulagé, si heureux, Yuuri eut un pincement au cœur, réalisant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ils avaient beaucoup partagé durant leur enfance, s'étaient entrainés ensembles, avaient même monté un spectacle en duo, bref c'était une amitié profonde qui les liait. Et voir Phichit débarquer par surprise sur cette île macabre, c'était une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour le Japonais.

Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs par la porte ouverte que le brouillard était complètement tombé, laissant place à un revissant soleil d'hiver, lumineux mais toujours froid.

« Je suis tellement content de te revoir, avoua l'invité. J'ai essayé de t'appeler sur Skype et sur ton téléphone mais je n'avais aucune réponse, c'était inquiétant. Si j'avais su que tu étais sur une île privée de réseau… Oh bon sang, comment tu fais pour vivre sans internet ?

_ Quand on n'a pas fusionné avec son téléphone comme toi, c'est faisable, railla-t-il.

_ Gnagnagna, c'est ça, moque-toi. En attendant, t'es bien content que je t'appelle !

_ J'avoue, j'avoue. Mais te voir en personne, c'est encore mieux. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

_ Pas trop longtemps, malheureusement. Déjà, je ne suis pas supposé avoir quitté mon boulot – officiellement, je suis malade, mais s'ils vérifient, ça va mal aller pour moi. J'ai un avion demain à 18h57. Du coup, je vais pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi ! Un peu de compagnie ne te fera pas de mal !

_ Si tu savais à quel point… Je crois que je vais finir fou ! »

Ils rirent avec une joie non-feinte, physiquement et mentalement proches, en discutant comme les deux vieux amis qu'ils étaient.

Victor arqua un sourcil septique, toujours planqué en-haut des escaliers, allongé au sol et tête posée sur ses deux poignets. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Yuuri parler à vive voix, avec un vrai sujet de discussion, et c'était même la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire de bien-être. Yuuri était complètement différent en présence de ce garçon, ce qui lui rappelait un peu sa propre relation avec son ami d'enfance, Christophe.

« Fais-moi visiter, Yuuri ! Je veux voir où tu vis ! C'est mon rôle de vérifier que tout est en place !

_ A vrai dire, je ne connais pas tout. Je me contente de quatre ou cinq pièces au rez-de-chaussée, sans plus.

_ Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas visité ?

_ Houlà, faut que je te raconte… »

Il lui expliqua tout d'abord que, selon les consignes de sa charmante professeure, il n'était pas censé perdre son temps à visiter quoi que ce soit – et c'était déjà une entorse aux règles d'avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu. Tout en le conduisant vers la salle de danse, Yuuri lui raconta ses découvertes de la cave, ainsi que la cachette qu'il avait découverte au premier étage. Phichit était suspendu à ses lèvres, complètement avare de ce genre d'histoire.

« Oh bon sang ! C'est vrai que ces tableaux sont incroyables ! s'exclama-t-il en détailla les cinq œuvres d'un air brillant d'admiration. L'artiste doit être une crème ! Attends, je vais peut-être déchiffrer sa signature, ça doit être quelque part… C. Giacometti… Jamais entendu avant… Attend, je vais le noter dans mon mémo, j'irais me renseigner quand je serai rentré à la maison !

_ Moi, c'est son sujet qui m'intéresse…, avoua Yuuri d'une voix timide.

_ En même temps, il est taillé comme un dieu. Sûr qu'il vend du rêve, celui-là !

_ Et regarde-moi ce visage ! Il est sublime ! Je ne sais pas comment dire mais… ce mélange sur son visage entre un côté poupon adorable et une sorte de finesse masculine… Oh bon sang, il est magnifique !

_ On dirait ma sœur qui parle de son chanteur favori. Tu es amoureux de ce portrait, ou quoi ? rigola le Thaï.

_ Complètement ».

L'aveu arracha un rougissement à Victor, planqué derrière la porte comme le voyeur qu'il était. La déclaration de Yuuri était adorable par sa spontanéité mais aussi frustrante par sa naïveté. A moins que le maître de maison ne soit trop à fleur de peau, en ce moment.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, Yuuri ?

_ De mes lèvres ? rit son ami sans aucune arrière-pensée sincère.

_ Non, ça, on verra plus tard. J'ai bien envie d'aller voir ce fameux étage ! On y va ensemble ?

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser percer les secrets du manoir sans moi ! »

Victor tombait de haut, de très haut.

Déjà, c'était quoi ce sous-entendu indécent et immoral complètement assumé ? Ensuite, comment ça : ils allaient à l'étage ?! C'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup, il n'était pas sûr de bien gérer le reste de la journée. Phichit avait l'air d'être un ressort sur patte dénué de bouton 'off' et, aussi bizarre cela puisse-t-il être, Yuuri avait l'air de suivre volontiers le mouvement. C'était trop de mouvements brusques et de décisions prises à chaud, Victor n'y était pas habitué.

Les deux amis avaient chacun une lampe à huile et se tenaient mutuellement par le bras pour rester collés. Yuuri était infiniment plus en confiance avec Phichit. Cette boule de joie ambulante emplissait l'espace avec sa bonne humeur – là où, tout seul, Yuuri n'aurait pu que broyer du noir.

« On aurait peut-être pu poser tes affaires dans ma chambre ou boire quelque chose avant de partir jouer les explorateurs…, nota le Japonais.

_ Oh par pitié, non ! J'ai passé une douzaine d'heures le cul vissé dans un fauteuil et je remets ça demain ! Laisse-moi me dégourdir les jambes !

_ D'où tu tires une énergie pareille ?

_ Secret~ ! »

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel, enserrant sa prise sur le bras de son ami. Ils étaient partis dans le couloir de gauche cette fois-ci, aussi long que son voisin de droite, dont on ignorait où il allait finir. Curieusement, certaines portes étaient fermées, voire semblaient condamnées. Cet aile du manoir devait être la plus ancienne de la bâtisse. Yuuri avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond sans vraiment beaucoup avancé. Il y avait des couloirs qui ramenaient plus loin dans le même couloir, comme un serpent se mordant la queue. Et beaucoup de portes demeuraient closes. Mais à force de toutes les essayer, ils parvinrent, à termes, par trouver une ouverture.

« Si mon sens de l'orientation vaut encore quelque chose, on doit être au-dessus de la salle du piano, déduisit le Japonais.

_ Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'on a marché vingt bornes…

_ L'architecte devait être bourré…

_ Tu es mal placé pour parler de ça, Yuuri.

_ Je propose que l'on ne reparle plus jamais de ce défi de Pôle-dance.

_ C'est toi qui viens d'en parler, pas moi ».

Yuuri abandonna l'idée d'avoir le dernier mot et soupira d'un air trop dramatique pour être honnête.

Du peu que ça lampe lui montrait, il avait l'air d'y avoir des grosses masses blanches réparties un peu partout dans la pièce, à distance raisonnable. Il devait s'agir de draps de protection, mais quand à savoir ce qu'ils protégeaient, c'était encore un mystère.

« J'y vois que dalle, ici… C'est excitant ! Cherchons les rideaux ! »

Charmé par l'idée d'y voir enfin plus clair, Yuuri attrapa la main de Phichit et le guida, longeant le mur de cette nouvelle salle jusqu'à tomber sur la texture bien connue des rideaux, qu'il tira après avoir, à contre-cœur, lâché la main de son ami.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? »

* * *

 **Cliffhanger maggle ! Les paris sont lancés ! Où sont-ils donc ? -et là, l'auteur s'aperçoit qu'elle n'en sait rien puisqu'elle n'a quasiment pas donné de nom à ses salles- Fuuuck !**

 **Vous êtes contents de voir Phichit ? ^^ J'aime tellement ce personnage que, si je n'étais pas prise en tenaille par le scénario, je l'aurais fait vivre avec Yuuri jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ! Malheureusement, on ne fait jamais ce qu'on veut, dans ce bas-monde…**

 **Au moins, ça me permet d'introduire d'autres personnages que VictorVoyeur et YuuriPaumé.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je me demande combien de chapitres va encore tenir cette histoire mais, au moins, ça avance un peu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir, je vous kiss fort !**

 **Biz' !**


	9. Charnel

**L'intrus**

 **Hey !**

 **Je préfère prévenir, ce chapitre risque d'être un peu chelou sur la fin ! Vu que ce n'est pas facile à décrire, je ne sais pas si mes formulations seront claires quand vous les lirez… enfin bref, vous me raconterez vos impressions XD**

 **Sinon, le chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long que les précédents. Vu qu'il y a pas mal de dialogues, je trouvais ça plus juste d'allonger un peu.**

 **Je pense qu'à partir du chapitre suivant, on va rentrer dans ce que je considérerais comme la seconde partie de la fic. Dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre partie qui va s'amorcer, plus… comment dire sans trop en dire… plus vive XD Enfin, ça va s'accélérer. Ça va dépendre de si je gère bien ou pas (c'est pas gagné, si tu veux mon avis).**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Tu as bien raison ! La légende raconte qu'à partir du moment où Phichit apparait dans une fic, ça part en couille ! XD Il est intenable, ce garçon ! Mais bon dieu que je l'aime ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci de la review ! La pression va continuer à monter et ça va être de pire en pire, je pense ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas traiter plus longuement du personnage de Phichit. Que ce soit dans l'animé ou dans les fics, je trouve qu'il y a d'excellentes choses avec ce personnage ! Kiss, kiss !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Ahah ! Faut pas oublier que c'est une fic Victuuri ! Et surtout, tu me connais bien, j'ai toujours besoin d'un peu de luv ! J'ai tenu sept chapitres sans romance (sans lemon !) sans même que mes persos se soient rencontrés (omg… je réalise que maintenant que cette fic n'a aucun sens XD), franchement je craque ! J'ai besoin de mettre du cute un peu ! Et puis, avec Phichit… euh… joker ! Ce chapitre va te faire bondir de ta chaise, je crois ! XD**

 **Heaven-sama :**

 **Oh oui, la bromance ! J'aime tellement Phichit, bon sang ! Je l'aime, je le kiff, je l'adore ! Ce personnage est tellement attachant ! Sinon, vu que j'ai toujours pas pensé à les faire ce rencontrer, je me suis dis 'balékouille', on va commencer la romance Victuuri sans qu'ils se connaissent, c'est pas grave. Osef. Tu as le droit de dire que j'ai fumé mes pompes, je comprendrai. Merci pour la review, au fait ! Keuuur !**

 **Paola :**

 **On est d'accord : Phichit est une perle ! Je devais le mettre dans ma fic, même si je ne peux pas trop le laisser faire n'importe quoi, hélas XD En présence de notre Thaï adoré, Yuuri n'est plus le même du tout ! C'est ça que de trainer avec son meilleur pote, on est détendu avec lui ! Victor est voyeur, ça c'est clair. Mais il n'a rien de mieux à faire en fait ! XD Donc, merci pour le comm' ! Hug !**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Désolée que tu flippes à cause de cette fic (si ça peut te consoler, j'ai peur aussi le soir XD, sauf qu'en plus j'ai tout le reste du scénar' en tête ! C'est horrible !) Ne ruine pas tes nuits pour autant, ce serait dommage ! En tout cas, merci de te reivew, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (enfin… on essaye).**

* * *

Chapitre IX :

La salle faisait bien la taille de sa consœur au rez-de-chaussée, sauf qu'elle était infiniment plus remplie qu'elle. D'énormes masses recouvertes de drap blanc étaient disposés plus ou moins à égale distance, ce qui, malgré les rideaux ouverts, créait des zones d'ombre à peine effrayantes, surtout vers le fond de la pièce où on n'y voyait sincèrement rien – et c'était donc pour cette raison que Victor choisit d'y rester, toujours attentif à ces deux intrus.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici… Un frisson de malaise courrait sur ses bras, lui donnant au passage une sacré chair de poule. Ses propres souvenirs le rendaient fébriles.

« On dirait qu'on est… dans une salle d'exposition, déduisit Phichit. Aide-moi à retirer ce drap.

_ Mais t'es fou ! Imagine qu'en-dessous on trouve… euh… »

Le Thaï lança un regard ironique à son poltron d'ami, qui ne savait même plus quel danger inventer. Puisque Yuuri était figé sur place, complètement effrayé par ces masses blanches aux allures fantomatiques, Phichit s'occupa tout seul d'ôter l'un des draps blancs, n'ayant apparemment pas froid aux yeux pour ce genre de choses.

« Oh ! »

Le Japonais lâcha cette acclamation lorsqu'il vit ce que cachait le tissu, ne remarquant pas que son ami avait fait tombé le drap sur lui en le tirant, s'empêtrant dedans comme un chaton dans un carton.

« Au secours, Yuuri ! »

L'interpelé eut le sang glacé en voyant une masse blanche bouger devant lui mais, heureusement, Phichit n'était absolument pas crédible comme fantôme. Ils parvinrent à se débarrasser du drap, au grand soulagement du Thaï.

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir étouffé là-dessous !

_ Tais-toi et admire ».

En effet, la sublime statue nouvellement découverte avait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être admirée. Les deux amis n'étaient pas assez renseignés pour déduire la matière dans laquelle ce corps avait été sculpté, mais en tout cas, il était parfaitement bien conservé. Il s'agissait d'un homme, l'allure fière, debout sur un piédestal, nu comme un vers, bâti solidement et au visage expressif.

« Ce manoir est une sorte de musée, ou quoi ? »

Curieux, Phichit baissa un autre drap – évitant de se le prendre sur la tête – et admira le nouveau corps figé, assis cette fois-ci sur un rocher.

« La finition est aux petits oignons ! Mâte-moi ces détails, Yuuri ! Yuuri ? »

La petite tête mâte du Thaï dépassa derrière une fesse sculptée pour déceler où se trouvait son ami. Parce qu'appeler quelqu'un qui ne vous répond pas dans un manoir abandonné sur une île déserte, ça fout les jetons, quoi qu'on en dise. Le Japonais avait soulevé un autre drap et semblait… en extase. Tellement que Phichit se sentit obligé de le rejoindre pour juger avec lui la beauté de l'œuvre.

« Wahou…, s'exclama-t-il. C'est… incroyable…

_ Je crois que c'est l'homme des tableaux…

_ Ceux du premier étage ? C'est vrai que ça y ressemble.

_ Je commence à m'interroger sur cet homme… Tu crois qu'il a vécu ici ? Ou alors, on est chez le peintre ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Il y a tout de même énormément d'œuvres ici. Ce serait cohérent que l'on soit dans l'atelier du peintre…

_ …sauf que j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'on est chez quelqu'un d'autre ».

La lettre, les livres russes, l'omniprésence de cette figure argentée… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir toutes ces œuvres réunies ici ? Etait-ce un élan de narcissisme ? Quoique, à part cinq tableaux et une statue, ils n'avaient pas trouvé plus d'œuvres représentants l'homme aux yeux lagon. Ça restait bizarre.

La statue sur laquelle louchait Yuuri montrait l'homme, bras croisé autour de ses genoux et tête posée sur le tout, regardant sur la gauche en écrasant un peu sa mèche. La souplesse du cheveu était rendue dans la sculpture, faisant comprendre aux deux amis que l'artiste devait être extrêmement doué.

« C'est encore signé C. Giacometti, nota Phichit.

_ Sur les autres aussi ?

_ Je vais voir ».

Ils étudièrent les signatures d'une bonne demi-douzaine de statues et remarquèrent que les œuvres étaient souvent réalisées en équipe, mais avec toujours le nom de Giacometti.

« Il devait être le chef d'ouvrage, comprit le Thaï. Pour faire autant de sculptures, il ne pouvait bien sûr pas être seul. Mais ça reste incroyable qu'il en ait fait autant. Et qu'elles soient toutes là.

_ Il doit avoir beaucoup d'expérience et de talent.

_ Je te jure qu'une fois de retour dans le monde du réseau 4G, je lance une recherche sur ce type.

_ Etrangement, je te fais confiance à cent pourcent sur ce point ».

Phichit lui tira affectueusement la langue en sortant son téléphone.

« Selfie ? Je veux immortaliser ça !

_ Oh, bon sang ! Si tu n'existais pas…

_ …tu m'aurais inventé, je sais ! »

Le Thaï attrapa son ami par les épaules et le serra contre lui pour la photo, avec une des plus belles statues derrière eux. A peine eut-il cliqué sur le bouton que l'écran devint sombre, avec un petit cercle qui moulinait au milieu.

« Rho… On est vraiment dans le trou du cul du monde, ici…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la photo apparaitra quand tu auras de nouveau du réseau.

_ Je l'enverrai sur ton téléphone.

_ Si je le revois un jour ».

Amusé, l'invité rangea son téléphone et prit la main de son ami pour l'amener à reprendre leurs lampes à huile, abandonnées ça-et-là dans la pièce.

« On va manger ? Je meurs de faim !

_ Ne t'attends pas à de la grande gastronomie.

_ Ne m'empoisonne pas pour autant ! »

Assez satisfaits de leur découverte et la tête remplie de questions, ils quittèrent l'étrange salle pour retourner à leur étage.

« Tu n'as pas trop peur, ici ? s'enquit Phichit lorsqu'ils furent à table. Je veux dire… ça fait un peu manoir hanté.

_ Parfois, oui. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul. Mais vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé de notable, ça ne reste qu'un simple malaise persistant. La plupart de mes peurs viennent de mon propre esprit, ce manoir n'y est pour rien.

_ Et… tu arrives à travailler malgré tout ?

_ Oui, ça peut aller. J'ai commencé à inventer quelques chorégraphies sur les disques que j'ai trouvé.

_ Faudra aussi que je me renseigne sur ce fameux Victor Nikiforov… A croire qu'on est dans un manoir d'artistes ici. En même temps, tu me diras, c'est l'endroit parfait pour laisser s'exprimer sa fibre artistique. Pas de vis-à-vis, une tranquillité totale, beaucoup d'espace…

_ Mais du coup, pourquoi est-ce vide, aujourd'hui ? Où sont les anciens propriétaires ?

_ Là, je t'avoue… je n'en ai aucune idée… »

Yuuri et Phichit finirent leur repas sur des discussions plus légères. Cependant, le Thaï avait noté des changements chez son ami tandis qu'il lui parlait. Après deux mois d'isolement, il avait l'air de rechercher à tout prix les contacts physiques. Phichit jurait n'avoir jamais vu son ami aussi tactile avec lui. Ils ne se lâchaient presque pas et c'était comme s'il **fallait** un point de contact entre eux. Pas que ça dérangeait Phichit, mais il était inquiet pour l'état émotionnel du Japonais.

Une bonne discussion s'imposait.

Elle vint lorsqu'ils furent tous deux au lit, allongés ensemble dans la pénombre, face à face.

Phichit ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il avait peur que Yuuri prenne mal son inquiétude et se braque, n'aimant pas qu'on le traite de faiblard. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune honte à se sentir triste et délaissé. Au contraire, il fallait en parler et ne pas ressasser ça dans son coin.

Le Thaï amorça un mouvement et trouva la main de son ami qui, immédiatement, frémit.

« Tu vas mal à ce point-là ? attaqua directement l'invité.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ J'espère bien que tu l'es. Espérer me cacher à moi ta détresse… Tu me sous-estime ».

Il y eut un petit rire étouffé. Phichit raffermit sa prise.

« Je déteste quand mes amis vont mal, Yuuri. Et je déteste encore plus quand ils me le cachent.

_ C'est que… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ Tout. La danse, la vie, tout. J'ai l'impression d'être pompée de mon énergie vitale. J'ai l'impression que… tout ce que je fais est inutile ou dénué de sens. J'aimerais tellement… tellement…

_ …qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

_ Rien. Oublie ».

Phichit soupira. Ce devait être sacrément intime et profond pour que Yuuri n'ose même le dire à son meilleur ami, celui qui le connaissait le mieux, sans pression, sans jugement, ni rien. Peut-être même que le Japonais n'osait se l'avouer à lui-même. Fallait-il s'en inquiéter ?

Phichit glissa sa main sur la joue de son ami. Il était froid et un peu fébrile. Un soupir contenu passa ses lèvres quand le pouce du Thaï vint dessiner des petits cercles affectueux sur sa pommette. Le corps du Japonais s'était un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Yuuri n'aimait pas se montrer fragile. Or, là, il se laissait aller à un aveu silencieux.

« Phichit…

_ J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Cette voix brisée l'affligeait. Son Yuuri était triste et seul.

Une petite bise câline claqua la joue du Japonais. Ce dernier y vit une autorisation de son ami pour plus de contact et se hâta de le serrer dans ses bras. Phichit était plutôt rassuré de sentir le corps de son ami se réchauffer sous ses doigts grâce à leur contact. S'il pouvait donner ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'amour à cette pauvre âme en peine…

Il se reprit à embrasser ses joues, voire son front quand Yuuri plongeait son nez dans le cou du Thaï. Leurs deux corps appelaient à plus mais hésitaient à déraper. Il semblait pourtant évident que Yuuri avait besoin de faire l'amour… Mais est-ce que Phichit pouvait se permettre de jouer ce rôle ? Pour Yuuri, pour son bien, il se sentait prêt à tout, même s'il n'y avait aucun sentiment particulier à mettre là-dessus. Leur relation ne dériverait certainement pas à la romance, c'était… c'était comme s'ils abandonnaient leur corps à l'autre, qu'ils n'en étaient plus maîtres. Ce n'était pas Yuuri qui embrassait Phichit, c'était un corps inconnu qui en embrassait un autre. Le moment ne leur appartenait pas, ce n'étaient que les enveloppes charnelles qui avaient besoin d'exprimer quelque chose, une crainte, une frustration, une attente, et rien que pour ça, Phichit ne pouvait pas considérer qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Yuuri. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas eux.

La porte claqua, les sortant un instant de leur extase commune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Phichit, les lèvres rouges de baisers, le corps nu et transpirant de leurs effluves.

_ Rien. Ignore. Reviens…

Yuuri ne savait plus parler, perdu dans sa luxure salvatrice. Le voir se laisser aller ainsi, évacuer cette pression accumulée, oublier l'espace d'une étreinte ce malaise qui avait grandi en lui… c'était rassurant. Phichit n'avait aucun remord, il avait le sentiment victorieux de l'ami qui avait réussi son rôle, qui avait rendu service.

* * *

Victor était en colère et jurait ne l'avoir plus été depuis des lustres.

Il n'en voulait pas à Yuuri ou Phichit en particulier. Non, il en voulait à l'Injustice, si une telle notion pouvait être désignée comme une personne. Il lui en voulait car c'était injuste.

C'était injuste que Yuuri vive sa sexualité sans se poser la moindre question, s'abandonne aux bras d'un ami dans un instant de faiblesse sans réfléchir aux conséquences, alors que lui, Victor, **lui** , le jour où on l'avait surpris dans les bras caressants et affectueux de Christophe, **lui** toujours et uniquement **lui** , avait été disputé, puni, battu et envoyé dans ce manoir abandonné comme s'il fallait cacher la « honte » qu'était sa simple existence.

Il en voulait à ses gouvernantes de l'avoir maltraité, il en voulait à ses parents de n'en avoir rien su, il en voulait à Christophe d'avoir cru ses parents disant que Victor était parti en études à l'étranger, et il commençait à s'en vouloir lui-même d'avoir été trop con, trop faible, trop jeune pour se rebeller contre cette injustice.

La Russie l'avait rejeté pour ses penchants inavoués et, à côté de ça, certains vivaient insouciants, jouissant de ce que **lui** n'avait jamais eu.

Victor était en colère.

* * *

Le lendemain, ni Phichit ni Yuuri ne firent allusion à ce qui avait eu lieu la veille. Ils étaient bien, détendus et agissaient normalement. Il y avait même de la reconnaissance dans le regard de Yuuri.

« Tu vas me manquer, lui avoua-t-il lorsque Phichit fut prêt à embarquer sur le bateau de pêche qui était venu le chercher. J'ai passé d'excellents moments avec toi.

_ Dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait que tu vas mourir ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement, sous le regard un peu humide du pêcheur – non, ce n'était pas une larme, juste le vent ! – avant que le Thaï ne monte finalement sur l'embarcation, la mort dans l'âme.

« Je vais faire des recherches sur cet endroit, promis !

_ Tu as le numéro du manoir, n'hésites pas à m'appeler ! »

Ils se firent de grands signes de bras, jusqu'à ce que le bateau ne disparaisse au large, laissant Yuuri à nouveau seul sur cette angoissante île. Phichit avait été une telle bouffée d'air frais que son absence suffisait à recréer cet étau sec qui entravait son cœur.

 _Je ferais mieux de rentrer…_

Et en disant ses mots, son regard fut happé par une sorte de tissu de la couleur de l'azur qui dépassait entre deux rochers, un peu plus loin sur la droite. Curieux, il s'en approcha à petits pas, étonné de n'avoir rien vu de tel jusqu'à alors.

Le tissu était coincé entre deux rochers et refusait de s'en dégager, malgré tous les efforts du Japonais. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il poussa la pierre avec force en poussant avec son épaule, espérant faire ressort avec ses jambes. La caillasse bougea enfin, glissant dans le sens de la pente. Un mouvement un peu trop brusque fit trébucher Yuuri qui, en voulant se rattraper à ce rocher, le poussa davantage dans sa manœuvre, ouvrant entièrement un passage, ou une sorte de large terrier, dans lequel il tomba, tête la première, emportant avec lui le tissu azuré.

* * *

 **Oui, je vous vois derrière votre écran. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus inquiétant dans cette fic : Victor en mode stalker, le Phichit/Yuuri qui sort de nulle part ou notre protagoniste qui tombe dans un trou à peine quand il se retrouve à nouveau seul. J'ai tellement pas de respect pour mes personnages, c'est fou… XD**

 **Je vais me taire parce que je pense que vous devez m'en vouloir un peu (un peu beaucoup).**

 **Paix, amour et chocolat !**

 **(Mais je comprendrai si vous vous mettiez à me lancer des tomates en commentaire…)**

 **Biz' !**


	10. Un intrus

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolée d'avance, je trouve ce chapitre moyen mais en fait, je suis assez pressée et fallait que je le termine vite (puisque je tiens à poster tous les jours. Mon problème, c'est qu'un semblant de vie sociale est en train de popper autour de moi et ça devient compliqué. Je m'excuse par avance, donc, si je manque un jour pour poster à l'avenir.**

 **Cela étant dit : tous ceux qui m'ont parlés de Yuuri au Pays des Merveilles dans les reviews, vous sortez ! XD Bande de vilains, là ! J'essaye d'être sérieuse, vous ne m'aidez pas ! Crotteuh !**

 **M'enfin bref, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous répondre :**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci pour le review ! Ce n'est pas facile de poster quotidiennement mais je me motive ! L'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant, maintenant, ça va déménager ! Youhou ! Kiss ! Kiss !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Concernant le Yuuri/Phichit, c'était juste histoire de montrer que Yuuri n'était pas bien et d'insérer un peu de background à Victor XD Oui, oui, juste ça. Merci le scénario. Merci pour le comm' !**

 **SunWings :**

 **Oh non, pitié ! XD Pas de Yuuri ai pays des merveilles ! Y a pas de plan LSD dans cette fiction, en plus ! Tout ceci n'a aucun sens ! En tout cas, merci pour la réaction, j'ai bien rigolé !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Félicitation, tu as deviné le scénario, je suis fière de toi ! XD Je voulais mettre du background pour mon Victor et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire coucher Yuuri et Phichit ensembles pour le bousculer ! Je suis un troll vivant ! Lolilol !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Oui, tu l'as bien dit, je suis en plein délire. Le coup du trou, c'était juste pour avancer dans le scénario… XD Et le Phichit/Yuuri, c'était pour introduire le passé de Victor. Yolo… J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même ! Merci !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Tu me connais trop, je résiste jamais à un bon lemon des familles sorti de nulle part, si ça peut m'aider à introduire le background d'un perso (en l'occurrence, mon Victor qui a été victime d'injustice). Oui, c'est mon premier lemon court… Peut-être que j'ai pas assumé le couple, en fait XD Avec Victor, ça aurait duré vingt pages ! Je vais me taire ici paske vouala ! Bizou guimauve !**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture les enfants !**

* * *

Chapitre X :

Yuuri se frotta la tête, presque assommé de sa chute. Il avait encore les jambes en l'air, coincés entre deux bouts de roches, alors que l'avant de son corps était étalé sur une surface rocailleuse mais à peu près droite. Un peu trop droite. Après un hasardeux mouvement de la main, le Japonais retrouva ses lunettes et put extirper ses jambes du piège où il avait glissé, ignorant au mieux les douleurs qu'il ressentait partout sur son corps.

Une grotte.

Mieux. Une grotte éclairée.

Déjà, la lumière du soleil filtrait par le trou d'où il venait mais, en plus de cela, une grosse ampoule à la luminosité bien faiblarde mais pas inexistante était posée au centre de la grotte, maintenue par une petite structure faite de fils de fer. Les yeux de Yuuri examinèrent en détail l'endroit pour comprendre comment un élément électrique pouvait bien fonctionner dans un cet environnement. C'était tout un système qui était installé là pour faire briller l'ampoule – qui devait être extrêmement vieille à vue d'œil.

Déjà, quelqu'un avait apparemment creusé un canal en modèle réduit qui entrait et sortait par derrières de certains gros rochers, laissant s'écouler une rivière intérieure. Sur cet espace de canal était posé un petit moulin en ferrailles – une turbine plutôt – reliée à un alternateur puis à une autre machine, elle-même reliée à la lampe. Littéralement, c'était un mini-système hydroélectrique. La force du courant marin faisait tourner la turbine et maintenait l'ampoule allumée. Et vue l'état de la lampe, elle était restée allumée très longtemps, d'où son manque d'intensité évident.

Donc quelqu'un avait vécu ici à un moment ou à un autre.

Vu l'état des lieux, cela commençait à remonter. Le tissu qui avait choir Yuuri dans le trou était un morceau de drap faisant parti d'un large assortiment de ce qui pouvait apparaitre comme un lit de fortune. Sauf que pour un lit 'de fortune' était tout de même fait de matériaux de qualité. Les tissus étaient luxueux, cela se sentait rien qu'au toucher. De la soie, du lurex, de la tulle, le tout cousu fin et stylisé de formes et de couleurs magnifiques. Le genre de tissu qu'on ne fourre pas dans une grotte humide mais qu'on garde précieusement à la maison pour les grandes occasions.

Yuuri ramassa un petit carnet posé sur un rocher taillé pour devenir une sorte de table. Il contenait des notes, des formules, des calculs, le tout écrit dans un mélange d'anglais et de russe. En voyant un schéma du système hydroélectrique, le danseur compris que l'habitant des lieux avait tout fait tout seul, avait passé un temps fou à aménager son espace à lui, dans un lieu où il ne voulait pas être retrouvé.

Une fugue ?

 _Comment je sors d'ici, moi ?_

Remonter s'avérerait très difficile, notamment car Yuuri craignait tout éboulement intempestif.

 _Réfléchis, réfléchis. Si quelqu'un a creusé cet endroit, c'est qu'il doit avoir prévu une sortie accessible. Je dois chercher…_

Eclairé hasardeusement par la faible lampe, il inspecta les murs de la grotte, jusqu'à commencer à s'enfoncer là où la lumière ne suivait plus. Par chance, il avait toujours sa boite d'allumettes avec lui, comme le lui avait conseillé sa professeure de danse dans ses notes. Mais ce n'étaient jamais que des petites allumettes. Pas de quoi tenir des heures entières, surtout dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et qu'il devinait dangereux.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre de rester là.

Il craqua une allumette en s'enfonçant dans la grotte. Quelques papiers trainaient à même le sol, sur lesquels Yuuri décela des notes de musique. Il s'agissait de partitions.

 _Victor Nikiforov ? C'est lui, le fugueur qui a aménagé cette cachette ?_

Yuuri fit de son mieux pour économiser ses allumettes, pas certain du temps qu'il allait passer dans cette grotte et ne sachant pas même s'il allait trouver une sortie au bout du tunnel. Mais pour un travail réalisé seul, Victor s'en était bien sorti. La grotte était assez étroite et parfois renforcée avec les moyens du bord – le vestige de ce qui fut une chaise, par exemple – pour éviter que tout s'effondre sur lui. De fait, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraitre, Yuuri n'était pas inquiété par la grotte en elle-même.

Mais ce qui l'angoissait était plutôt d'avoir percé un secret intime. Il avait l'impression de n'être légitimement pas en droit de voir ça. Son malaise était de plus en plus fort. Il avait hâte que cela se termine. Jamais un lieu ne lui avait donné autant de souci, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi maltraité par une atmosphère. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait tenir les quatre mois qui restaient.

Il arriva, au bout d'une longue marche, devant un escalier taillé dans la roche, qui menait à un trou lui aussi creusé de manière non-naturelle. Grâce à sa finesse, le Japonais pouvait y entrer sans problème mais… il avait peur. Entrer comme ça dans un trou noir après avoir marché, plié en deux, dans une grotte sans vie, ça ne le rassurait pas.

Mais l'instinct de survie fut plus fort, lui hurlant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là, à attendre de mourir de faim.

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, il craqua une nouvelle allumette et entra dans la brèche béante avec un regard sérieux, prêt à se battre avec tout ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus.

Il n'y eut rien.

Yuuri était arrivé dans un endroit modeste, puant le renfermé et sombre. Sa petite lumière lui fit comprendre qu'il était entre quatre murs et qu'une porte lui faisait face.

 _Je suis de retour au manoir ?_

Après tout ce qu'il avait marché – ou rampé – pour venir ici, cela semblait assez crédible, mais dans ce cas : où était-il précisément ? Yuuri jurait n'avoir jamais visité de tel endroit – trop étroit, trop fermé, trop sombre. Puisqu'il avait évolué sous terre en montant légèrement par rapport à son point de départ et que le manoir était plus haut sur la pente, il devait se trouver dans un sous-sol ou…

… _la cave !_

Il espérait que c'était bien ça, et non un cul de sac souterrain où il finirait privé d'air.

Yuuri poussa la lourde porte en bois, essayant de ne pas prendre peur en entendant les gonds pleurer à chaque mouvement. Dans une totale pénombre, il se sentait prisonnier d'un cauchemar sans fin, prit appuie contre la pierre taillée qui l'encerclait comme pour se redonner contenance. Ses craintes s'accentuèrent davantage quand, en craquant une nouvelle allumette, il vit un dessin taillé dans la roche, au couteau apparemment, représentant une femme qui brulait dans un feu.

Par réflexe, il s'éloigna du mur et percuta quelque chose au sol qui le fit tomber sur le dos. La douleur mit son temps à partir. Depuis sa chute dans le trou, il n'était pas du tout en bon état, le moindre contact physique entre sa peau et tout autre objet le lançait terriblement. S'il se voyait dans une glace, il se ferait sans doute peur à lui-même, surtout qu'il sentait un petit filet de sang perler de sa tempe à sa nuque. Sa tête avait dû rencontrer une pierre trop aiguisée lorsqu'il était tombé tout à l'heure.

Pour éviter toute nouvelle chute, Yuuri resta à quatre patte en longeant un mur, allumant une allumette de temps à autre pour se rassurer. Il fit bien de rester au sol car beaucoup d'objets entravaient le passage, surtout des meubles détruits ou qui avaient fait leur temps.

Lorsqu'un visage apparut à sa droite, Yuuri cria et s'éloigna du mur en un bond, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était encore un de ces immondes tableaux.

Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort.

Il trouva finalement un renfoncement dans le mur, qui semblait constituer une sorte d'escalier. La brèche était cachée derrière quelques planches en bois, clouées au mur. Ni une, ni deux, Yuuri les arracha à main nue, dopé par l'adrénaline. Elles cédèrent, car leur bois était humide et fragile – libérant un passage au blessé.

L'escalier était raide, Yuuri le montait presque allongé sur les marches.

Si un jour, il voyait ce Victor Nikiforov, il lui briserait le cou !

Quoique c'était autant à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans ce bourbier que grâce à lui qu'il en était sorti… Bref, peu importe.

Yuuri vit qu'à mesure qu'il montait, la luminosité s'améliorait quelques peu – même si c'était toujours trop sombre pour être acceptable. Il arriva dans un couloir et… cligna des yeux, effaré.

Il était entre deux pièces. Littéralement.

Il connaissait cet endroit. A gauche, c'était l'une des chambres des domestiques du rez-de-chaussée ! Alors, cela signifiait que certains des tableaux vissés au mur étaient en fait des plaques transparentes ? Mais quel fou avait bien pu aménager son manoir de cette façon ? Et pourquoi ?

Mais l'autre problème était que, malgré le fait qu'il savait où il était, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment sortir de cet entre-mur flippant.

Il choisit, à défaut de choix, de continuer dans cet étrange couloir, attendant de trouver une porte ou quoique ce soit. A coups d'allumettes, il trouva son chemin dans ce labyrinthe intérieur en montant à nouveau une série de marches.

 _Je vais arriver au premier étage…_

Par miracle, à force d'arpenter les lieux, il trouva un autre trou dans le mur, protégé par des planches en bois qui n'étaient pas vissés, juste posées devant le trou. Yuuri s'accroupit pour les pousser et s'extirpa de ce piège, trop heureux de retrouver l'intérieur du manoir.

Mais où était-il, encore ?

Un filet de lumière passait à travers les rideaux rapiécés, donnant directement sur un lavabo.

Yuuri s'en approcha, curieux, et glissa ses doigts dessus.

Mouillé.

 _Une fuite ? On ne dirait pas pourtant… Ou alors… non…_

Ou alors quelqu'un l'avait utilisé.

Yuuri s'apprêta à se traiter d'idiot et d'affabulateur quand une série de sons étouffés lui parvinrent. Quelque chose venait. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait. Vers lui !

Sans réfléchir, Yuuri regagna le trou d'où il venait repoussant les planches avec ses pieds pour refermer partiellement la brèche. Mais ce n'étaient que quelques misérables planches en bois, pas de quoi lui offrir une protection imperméable. Il voyait encore relativement bien la pièce qui, même sombre, l'était beaucoup moins que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. Ça ou ses yeux s'étaient habitués au noir…

Effrayé, gelé, apeuré, il cacha sa bouche avec sa main pour éviter que le moindre son ne lui échappe. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le manoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il était **seul**!

La porte s'ouvrit.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du Japonais qui se sentait mourir de l'intérieur, complètement immobile.

Une silhouette marchait tranquillement dans la pièce. Un mélange de blanc et de noir. Un dos blanc un peu vouté par la lassitude mais bien taillé, des gants sur les mains, sur ses longs doigts fins. Il allait au lavabo d'une démarche lente, presque religieuse, monté sur ses longues jambes, sans se douter du regard mortifié qui le fixait. La silhouette sembla passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux – que Yuuri voyait gris de là où il était, à moins que sa peur ne lui ait fais perdre la vision des couleurs – et gémit légèrement en se penchant en avant, comme s'il allait vomir.

Puis il tapa ses deux mains contre le mur pour s'y accrocher, faisant sursauter l'intrus planqué dans le mur.

« Mais bon sang…, geint l'inconnu. Où est-il passé ? »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'on parlait de lui. Yuuri trembla de tout son corps en réalisant qu'il était 'chassé' par cet homme qui vivait avec lui depuis tous ce temps sans qu'il n'en ait jamais rien su.

L'homme reprit ses esprits et quitta la pièce après une bonne minute de blanc, sans que Yuuri ne voit jamais son visage.

L'angoisse la plus totale le gagna.

Il y avait un intrus avec lu dans le manoir !

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si tous les frustrés en reviews qui voulaient qu'ils se rencontrent sont contents, mais voilà ! Au moins, les deux sont conscients de l'existence de l'autre maintenant ! C'est déjà bien, non ? DIS QUE C'EST BIEN OU JE CRIE !**

 **Sachez que j'adorerais les faire se rencontrer, s'embrasser, rouler dans des couvertures, etc, mais je vous rappelle que j'ai un scénario et que S'ILS NE SE RENCONTRENT PAS, C'EST QU'IL Y A UNE PUTAIN DE RAISON ! Façon, vous aurez beau essayer de me faire plier avec vos beaux yeux, je fais ce que je veux, na ! /part bouder/**

 **Façon, dans quelques chapitres, leur rencontre sera le cadet de vos soucis alors fuck it !**

 **Je vous laisse don sur ces bonnes paroles (j'ai encore baisé le respect…) et je vous dis à plus ! N'hésitez pas à m'insult… à m'envoyer des Kinder en review~ !**

 **Biz' ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	11. Le chat et la souris

**L'intrus**

 **Hey !**

 **Ah que coucou, tout le monde !**

 **Je suis très contente de moi, pour le coup ! Non seulement, je vous frustre comme une malpropre (ce qui est très drôle) mais en plus, j'avance comme je le voulais dans cette fic ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Sauf pour Yuuri mais ça… meh.**

 **Je suis contente que vous soyez happé par le scénario. Mais après… là, on entre dans ma période de crise scénaristique où je me demande si la suite va vous plaire. C'est un peu dur à expliquer parce que je ne veux rien dévoiler mais j'ai toujours peur d'avoir des histoires trop perchées (c'est sans doute le cas, en fait…)**

 **Enfin bref ! Si vous êtes toujours fidèle, je vous en remercie de tout cœur ! Je suis très motivée, en ce moment grâce à vous ! Je vous envoie des ballons roses remplis de chocolat ! Luv !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Je suis désolée ! Je pensais pas que je mettrais douze chapitres avant de vous donner le plot-twist ! Dans ma tête, c'était plus court… X) Désolée, mais c'est bientôt fini, cette période d'incertitude où on se demande ce que Victor branle de sa vie ! Promis ! Kiss, kiss et merci !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **L'angoisse n'est pas finie, ma chérie ! Fufufu ! Mon Yuuri va devoir prendre ses couilles, maintenant ! Je suis contente que ce retournement te plaise ! Je ne changerai pas le scénar' (parce que sinon, bonjour les incohérences) mais va falloir que je l'assume malgré son côté… euh… chelou. ^^'' Bref, merci !**

 **Paola :**

 **Ouvre tes chakras, Paola, et imagine que ce manoir fait du sens architecturalement parlant. Si tu cherches trop, tu vas comprendre que c'est nawak', cet endroit ! Alors ouvre ton cœur et, au fond, tu verras que ce manoir est cohérent ! XD Merci pour la review ! Kiss !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Cette fiction, c'est l'histoire d'une auteure qui avait décidé d'écrire sur deux personnages qui, au bout de dix chapitres, ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé. Je rappelle que j'ai classé cette fic Victuuri XD Wtf ? Eh oh ! Tu dis que j'ai pas de respect mais madame revendrait les draps sur leboncoin ! Qui a pas de respect, ici ? XD**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Je sais, je suis détestable avec mes scénar' craqués (c'est à se demander pourquoi je suis lue !) Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'ai tellement envie d'être régulière comme avant que je me sens un peu obligée de me tenir à mon post quotidien, ce qui nécessite un peu de pression. Mais ça va, le format est pratique pour ça, j'ai trouvé un rythme. Merci beaucoup ! Nougatine et pomme d'amour, darling !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois à tous de me lire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XI :

Yuuri avait trouvé le moyen de redescendre à son étage bien connu et avait pris pour réflexe de se cacher sous le piano pour penser.

Il avait besoin de faire le point, d'évaluer la situation et d'analyser ses possibilités. Et honnêtement ? Il n'en voyait pas quinze milles. Il était pris au piège sur une île perdue, sans lien avec le continent, et venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Cela soulevait plusieurs questions existentielles sur l'inconnu.

Etait-il dangereux ?

 _Ça, à la limite, je m'en fous. Il n'a légalement aucun droit sur cet endroit, donc, dangereux ou pas, c'est un intrus dont il faut se débarrasser._

Que faisait-il là ?

 _Il s'agissait peut-être de l'un des anciens propriétaires refusant de céder le manoir. Les conflits d'héritages sont monnaies courantes dans ce monde._

Dans ce cas, comment avait-il pu survivre ?

 _Il n'a ni eau, ni nourriture, dans une maison sans chauffage, ni électricité. A moins qu'il n'ait ses propres réserves dans un lieu que je ne connais pas encore. Ou alors, il a ses propres moyens pour retourner sur le continent. Ce ne serait pas étonnant avec tous ces passages secrets, cachettes et autres._

Qu'allait-il advenir de Yuuri ?

 _Jusqu'à lors, il n'a rien tenté contre moi, il s'est même fait discret au point de me faire ignorer son existence. Peut-être attend-il que je parte pour retrouver son manoir tel qu'il le veut. Il 'accepte' ma présence car il sait qu'elle est temporaire ? Peu importe. Maintenant que je sais qu'il est là, je ne peux pas l'ignorer._

L'un des deux était clairement en trop. Et ce n'était pas Yuuri. Lui était là par la voie légale. Le manoir appartenait désormais à sa professeure de danse qui avait acheté l'endroit et qui en disposait donc librement, son choix ayant été de le confier à son élève pour qu'il s'entraine sans se soucier de rien – pour le coup, c'était assez raté. L'intrus était donc cet homme. Yuuri se fichait éperdument de la probable et éventuelle valeur sentimentale que cet endroit avait pour l'autre homme, il se fichait de ses désirs, il se fichait qu'il ait vécu ici dix, vingt, trente ans, il s'en fichait car cet endroit était aujourd'hui à Minako. Un point, c'est tout.

L'inconnu devait débarrasser le plancher, pas Yuuri.

 _Je vais lui botter le cul._

Yuuri et sa fierté mal placée… Il détestait perdre à un point assez phénoménal. Pourtant, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à briller par sa force de caractère, mais on ne pouvait pas lui ôter ce courage, cette soif de victoire qui l'avait fait tenir dans le monde du spectacle. Quand il se sent investi d'un devoir, il ne lâche rien. Yuuri se sentait en droit sur ce manoir, il devait faire régner cette justice à laquelle il croyait. Et pour cela, il fallait évacuer cet intrus.

Il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil tant que l'affaire ne serait pas réglée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre béante, jaugeant le brouillard levé d'un œil mauvais. Ne manquait plus qu'un bon orage et on était parti pour un tour dans l'horreur.

 _Non, ne pense pas à la peur. Tu ne peux pas quitter le manoir à cause de l'orage, mais lui non plus. C'est une chance. Une chance ! Il ne peut pas s'enfuir !_

L'intrus, qui qu'il soit, était tout aussi coincé que Yuuri.

Maintenant allait commencer le jeu du chat et de la souris.

* * *

 _Le plan est clair_ , se dit le Japonais en attrapant les deux pistolets suisses pour en revérifier le chargeur. _Soit il se montre et on discute, soit je le traque et je le bute._

Il alla directement au bureau pour prendre le reste des munitions, remplissant ses poches de balles dorées.

 _Dans le meilleur des cas, je n'en utilise aucune. Dans le pire des cas, une balle suffira._

Dopé par l'adrénaline, Yuuri ne s'était jamais senti aussi sérieux de sa vie. Cet homme allait mourir s'il ne déclinait pas son identité. Quoique sur ce sujet, le danseur commençait à avoir sa petite idée. La forme du dos qu'il avait vu… les cheveux… les longs doigts fins… Non, à ce stade, il ne rêvait pas. C'était l'homme des tableaux, l'homme sculpté par Giacometti. Cet intrus avait vécu dans le manoir par le passé, c'était une certitude totale, il y avait vécu au point de ne plus vouloir le quitter.

Yuuri grimpa violemment à l'étage, frappant le sol de ses pieds pour bien signaler sa présence.

Soit il faisait sa victime de film d'horreur en avançant à petits pas jusqu'à se faire avoir par derrière, soit il se plaçait lui-même dans le rôle du traqueur en défonçant toutes les portes pour ne laisser aucune chance de sortie à son adversaire. Son choix était fait.

Il devait devenir la bête, et non la proie.

A chaque porte défoncée, il braquait l'arme dans tous les sens, attentif à son environnement, les yeux d'ores-et-déjà habitués à la pénombre. Malgré qu'il ouvrît les rideaux d'un geste brusque dans chaque pièce où il allait, le brouillard de dehors maintenant un niveau de luminosité bien faible.

 _Je m'en fous, je suis armé. Au moindre mouvement suspect, je tire._

A coup de pied, il enfonça une nouvelle porte, découvrant des pièces inconnues au passage.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, de si le jour avait pointé ou non, car la brume du dehors cachait autant les rayons de la lune que ceux du soleil. De toute façon, il savait qu'il était à nouveau en période de nouvelle lune donc, brouillard ou pas, il n'aurait rien vu de bien flagrant à cause de l'absence de l'astre lunaire.

 _Montre-toi, connard. Viens m'affronter en face…_

Introuvable.

Où était l'intrus ?

 _Ne me dites pas qu'il est redescendu au rez-de-chaussée ?_

Ça, Yuuri ne le supporterait pas. C'était **son** étage à lui !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, il ne ressentait aucune fatigue tant ses muscles étaient tendus. Depuis des heures qu'il tournait en rond en défonçant toutes les portes qu'il voyait, même celles fermées à clé – parce qu'un coup de pied bien placé d'un mec faisant de la musculation tous les matins est efficace, quoi qu'on dise –, cet enfoiré d'intrus s'était joué de lui en retournant en bas ? Comment décrire le niveau de rage que le Japonais venait d'atteindre ?

 _C'est un homme mort._

Il retourna dans le couloir menant aux escaliers de marbre et s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il eut une pleine vision sur le hall d'entrée. La salle du piano était en-dessous, entre les deux escaliers qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, l'ambiance se faisait grinçante dans ce champ de tir géant qu'allait devenir ce bâtiment.

Mais ce qui avait arrêté Yuuri n'était aucunement la perspective d'ôter la vie à un probable intrus. Non, il avait stoppé tout mouvement car son oreille captait quelque chose.

Le piano.

Quelqu'un était en train de jouer du piano.

 _Donc non content de me faire tourner en rond, ce salaud se joue de moi !_

Avançant prudemment, le Japonais braqua son arme en avant, la deuxième rangée à sa ceinture pour lui libérer une main, jusqu'à être descendu à la dernière marche. Plus il avançait, plus la musique était forte, palpable, languissante.

Cet inconnu ne s'était pas manifesté pendant deux mois et le voilà maintenant à pianoter librement comme s'il se croyait seul au monde. Quel individu détestable !

Le vieux parquet en bois grinçait sous ses pieds mais Yuuri était davantage concentré sur la musique haletante que sur ses chaussures. Il plaça sa main sur la poignée et, au moment où il l'abaissa, la musique s'arrêta.

* * *

L'ambiance ne sembla soudainement plus la même. Yuuri avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau malgré la peur qui grondait. En un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte de la salle au piano, pistolet braqué en l'air.

Personne.

 _C'est une blague ?_

Il avança dans la pièce, attentif, et fixa le clapet ouvert du piano blanc. Au moins, il n'avait aucun doute, quelqu'un venait bien d'y jouer, ce n'était pas sa folie qui avait parlé. Mais dans ce cas, où était-il ? Y avait-il encore une autre porte secrète dans cette pièce ? C'était la seule explication et elle ne plut pas au Japonais. Il perdait l'avantage dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas facile de courir après un individu qui connaissait par cœur les cachettes du terrain. Quelle injustice !

La porte grinça derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, le pistolet toujours droit devant lui.

La porte faisait des mouvements incertains, comme si l'on jugeait ses gonds, sa solidité, sa qualité…

Yuuri resta aux aguets et avança vers cette porte qui allait et venait sur elle-même. Un courant d'air ?

Sa main droite tenait toujours l'arme, la gauche avança vers le bois peint qui bougeait devant lui. Que se passait-il encore ?

Il la poussa.

On la repoussa vers lui.

Il repoussa.

Et il comprit que quelqu'un était dans la même situation que lui de l'autre côté de la porte !

Mais l'autre comprit également que ce n'était pas la porte qui déconnait mais bien quelqu'un d'autre qui la poussait. Il fit plus rapide que Yuuri, claquant brusquement la porte qui envoya valser le danseur au sol.

 _Merde ! Il était juste là !_

Yuuri ramassa son arme qui avait volé au sol et rouvrit la porte avec une tête horrible de fou furieux. Sa peur allait le faire tourner fou ! Mais maintenant, il était persuadé d'une chose : l'inconnu le fuyait plus qu'il ne cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui, il ne voulait pas être vu, il n'avait même aucunement l'intention de se battre contre lui. Yuuri avait donc l'avantage d'être, pour sa part, prêt à l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Un peu de rage de vaincre ne lui ferait aucun mal pour retrouver l'inconnu.

 _Il est parti se planquer à l'étage_ , déduisit-il.

Il était encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire à ce sujet quand on tapa à la porte.

 _Sérieux ? Phichit ? Non… Mais alors qui ?_

Qui était encore venu le rejoindre sur cette île perdue ?

En tout cas, à ce stade de frayeur, le Japonais ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous présente RamboYuuri. Le mec qui défonce les portes, armé jusqu'aux dents, pour canarder un mec au pif' ! XD Pour sa défense, Yuuri a l'impression qu'il est dans la situation du « c'est lui ou moi », ce qui peut expliquer que son instinct de surive lui fasse faire des trucs assez chelou.**

 **Bon, c'est clairement Eros que j'avais en tête en écrivant ce chapitre, et non Yuuri. Là, on a l'homme vénère que veut que ça marche comme il l'entend ! XD**

 **Bon, le scénario a frappé à la porte, donc je vous préviens d'avance : dans le chapitre suivant, y aura un bon plot-twist des familles, à consommer sur place. Voilà.**

 **Du coup, je m'enfuie avec mes idées tordues et je vous embrasse sur les deux fesses !**

 **Biz' !**


	12. Dix ans

**L'intrus**

 **Coucou !**

 **Beaucoup de choses à dire avant de vous lâcher là-dedans…**

 **Déjà… on arrive à un point de non-retour ! Ce chapitre, c'est la transition définitive vers un scénario trop craqué pour moi mais sur lequel j'écris malgré tout (parce que fuck it). Donc, je comprendrais très bien que la fic ne vous plaise plus à ce point !**

 **Ensuite, vu qu'il s'agit du chapitre explicatif, il est plus long ! Et surtout, je l'ai structuré de manière… euh… assez particulière. Enfin, vous verrez ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Et puis, cela étant dit, reviews :**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Si dans ce chapitre, j'ai pas bourré THE info crucial sur Victor, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut ! XD Là, le scénario, je vous le donne sur un plateau avec supplément de mayo ! Mais j'ai hyper peur que ce soit trop perché… Q.Q Merci, en tout cas ! Kiss !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Trois dans le manoir pour le prix d'un~ ! Fufufu ! Tu as les bonnes idées, toi ! Mon Yuuri se sent en danger, du coup il est parti en mode « on ne vit qu'une fois mais on ne meurt aussi qu'une fois ! » XD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Keur !**

 **Lyse-Fournel :**

 **La rencontre aurait été épique ! XD Victor en mode touriste et Yuuri armé jusqu'aux dents ! Yolo ! Vraiment, je crains pour la suite de l'histoire. Pour moi, c'est du tout ou rien : on aime ou aime pas ce genre d'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ! T.T**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Chapitre chelou, oui. Pour me justifier, je te dirais que je suis persuadée que le Yuuri de l'animé n'est pas que le garçon timide, c'est aussi un battant (et là, je me souviens du regard qu'il a à l'épisode 5 quand il claque le joli cul de Minami) donc OOC, je ne pense pas, mais c'est sûr que j'ai pris des libertés avec le personnage justement parce qu'il a peur. C'est aussi une revanche personnelle contre les scénarii d'horreur où le héros est victimisé, à marcher à deux à l'heure pendant qu'il cherche le méchant ! XD Bref, merci pour m'avoir donné ton avis ! Paix et amour sur toi !**

 **Heaven-sama :**

 **Arrête de lire la nuit, toi ! XD Parce que moi aussi je flippe ! Et je reçois tes commentaires la nuit, soit quand je suis disposée à avoir peur ! XD Tu vas me tuer ! Quoi que, de qui ai-je le plus peur ? RamboYuuri qui nique des mères ou le Victor mystérieux qui tourne en rond ? :P Kiss, kiss !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **En vrai, ils sont tous les deux l'intrus de l'autre, c'est ça qui me fait marrer ! Je devrais changer le titre et le mettre au pluriel ! Eh oui, Yuuri est devenu la bête lors du dernier chapitre ! Un peu d'originalité dans ce bas-monde ! Marre des Yuuri victimisés ! XD Merci pour la review !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une lecture plus ou moins agréable… /part en courant/**

* * *

Chapitre XII :

L'avantage de recevoir de la visite, c'était que l'intrus n'allait certainement se frotter à plus d'une personne. Yuuri était à peu près sûr d'avoir la paix le temps de vérifier l'identité du ou des visiteurs. Mais il devait tout de même se méfier de qui allait entrer chez lui. Vu l'état de ses nerfs et de sa santé mentale, il ne voyait pas comment toute discussion pouvait bien se passer. En lui, une petite voix lui disait 'c'est peut-être un piège' et cela le rendait encore plus fébrile. Pourtant, il devait faire bonne figure pour, au pire, jouer les victimes devant tout agresseur et être sous-estimé, ce qui lui donnerait de bonnes occasions de retourner toute situation catastrophique à son avantage.

Bon, déjà, pour ne pas passer pour un dangereux malade, il cacha l'une des armes sous son pull, toujours bien planqué dans sa ceinture, et reposa l'autre sur son piédestal. Avec un intrus dans le manoir, il était hors de question de se désarmer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

* * *

Au même moment, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Phichit Chulanont venait d'arriver en Suisse. Sur son téléphone, il avait l'adresse exacte de l'atelier d'un certain Giacometti, artiste peintre et sculpteur. Si ce n'était pas le bon, le Thaï pouvait bien aller se pendre.

Il arriva à bon port, après deux bonnes heures de voyage dans un taxi généreusement payé pour ses services, et se perdit quelque peu dans la contemplation de la devanture. Plusieurs œuvres étaient exposées en vitrine, fraiches, lumineuses, colorées, splendides, et le visiteur pouvait distinguer du mouvement au fond de la boutique. Tout sourire, il entra donc.

* * *

Yuuri ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec mille précautions et se retrouva en face d'un étrange trio.

 _Trois contre un si c'est un piège_ , eut-il le réflexe de penser.

Pourtant, les visiteurs n'avaient pas la tête de l'emploi pour une quelconque agression. Un couple de retraités et un adolescent. Rien de bien impressionnant. L'homme avait des cheveux gris coiffés visiblement en arrière, un chapeau élégant et un blouson chaud, la dame était sévèrement maquillée mais tout aussi distinguée malgré la rigidité de son visage, et l'adolescent avait les cheveux mi-long, blonds, et une tête marquée par l'agacement.

« Vous êtes… ? interrogea le Japonais en les analysant.

_ Désolé de vous déranger. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vive vraiment ici, déclara l'homme en ôtant respectueusement son chapeau.

_ Ce qui ne répond pas à la question, trancha Yuuri.

_ Parle pas comme ça à mon père, répliqua l'adolescent avec une moue dédaigneuse.

_ Yuri, calme-toi, ordonna la femme en croisant les bras. Nous sommes en tort. Veillez nous pardonner pour notre manque de manière. Je me nomme Lilia Nikiforov, voici mon mari, Yakov et mon fils, Yuri. Nous sommes les précédents propriétaires ».

Le Japonais bloqua sur l'adolescent.

 _Yuri ?_

* * *

A peine entré dans la boutique, un jeune homme brun vint à la rencontre de Phichit, tout sourire.

« Monsieur, bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ? »

Le Thaï ne parlait pas un mot de français mais le ton chaleureux de l'homme ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses paroles. Phichit s'exprima en anglais, espérant que le son interlocuteur maîtrise la langue.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterais échanger quelques mots avec monsieur Christophe Giacometti.

_ Oh, un amoureux d'art ? s'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un accent américain signifiant. Connaissant son caractère ouvert, cela lui ferait plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un respectant son travail. Il est dans son bureau actuellement, je pense qu'il passe un coup de fil.

_ Oh, mais je peux attendre, ce n'est pas un problème !

_ On va aller vérifier, si vous le voulez bien. Au fait, je m'appelle Leo de la Iglesia. Je travaille dans l'équipe de Chris depuis deux mois.

_ Phichit Chulanont, salua le Thaï en lui serrant la main. Nouvel amoureux des arts ».

* * *

« C'est quand tu veux que tu déclines ton identité, pressa le Yuri blond en perdant patience devant cet Asiatique muet de stupeur qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

_ Je… Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri ».

Le blond leva un sourcil à moitié étonné et à moitié dégoûté. La coïncidence était risible.

Ce qui avait fait bloquer le Japonais, c'était non seulement le nom de Yuri qui, en lui-même, posait quelques questions, mais aussi l'identité même de cette famille. Les Nikiforov en personne. Yuuri allait peut-être découvrir des choses intéressantes sur eux en les invitant à discuter. Il pourrait peut-être comprendre qui était cet intrus au premier étage.

« Entrez, ne restez pas sur le palier, pria-t-il en s'attirant un 'enfin' de la part de l'adolescent ».

Yuuri les invita, dans la salle à manger, à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de ce qui fut une cheminée – aujourd'hui condamnée – et prit lui-même place sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Pas irrespectueux pour autant, Yuuri voulait au moins s'imposer comme le maître de maison recevant des visiteurs, et non pas un intrus pris en faute par les anciens propriétaires. Il était chez lui. Point.

Maintenant, comment entamer l'interrogatoire ?

* * *

Leo tapa poussa doucement la porte du bureau de son chef pour le voir, de dos, le téléphone contre l'oreille, en train de noter quelque chose sur un carnet. Phichit était juste derrière, attentif, excité même de rencontrer en personne cet illustre inconnu aux doigts de fée. Déjà, la silhouette était plaisante. Dos fort, musclé, taillé, boucles blondes, fesses rebondies. Corps de rêve.

Chris, sentant qu'il n'était pas seul, se retourna pour faire un petit signe à Leo, qui avait l'air de signifier 'attend ici, c'est presque fini'. Phichit put donc enfin voir son visage et…

« Nom de… »

Leo se tourna vers lui, intrigué de ce que son visiteur avait exprimé dans sa langue natale. Phichit, pris en faute, força sa bouche à se taire en mordillant ses lèvres. Le geste parut plaire à Christophe qui s'adossa à son bureau sans quitter le nouveau venu des yeux. Quel air fripon sur son visage ! Le Thaï était agréablement surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Il avait imaginé le peintre plus vieux mais se retrouvait face à un trentenaire en pleine forme, beau comme un dieu et classe dans sa petite chemise blanc cassé.

« Bien sûr, la commande arrivera comme convenu le 28 au soir. Oui, monsieur. Moi de même. Au revoir ».

Et il raccrocha.

« Alors, Leo ? Qui est ce charmant jeune homme avec toi ? »

Phichit eut le souffle bloqué.

 _Très bien, mon grand. Processus de drague enclenché. Tu vas voir qui est le plus baisable de nous deux._

« Eh bien, monsieur Chulanont dit être un amoureux des arts et désire vous parler en personne.

_ Un amoureux des arts ? sourit ironiquement Chris.

_ Un amoureux de **votre** art, corrigea le Thaï avec un regard coquin. M'accorderiez-vous un peu de votre attention ?

_ Avec plaisir, répondit-il d'un regard qui ne mentait pas.

_ B-bon, je vous laisse, dans ce cas…, baragouina Leo qui ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face à la tension sexuelle qui montait devant lui ».

Il referma la porte derrière lui et Christophe invita son visiteur à prendre place sur le fauteuil devant le bureau.

« Je vous offre un verre ?

_ Je ne dirais pas non. Ma gorge est si sèche… »

Chris lui lança un regard bouillant. Il ne savait pas qui était ce jeune Thaï sortit de nulle part mais ce petit jeu lui plaisait. Quant à Phichit, il s'amusait beaucoup trop dans ce duel de séduction !

* * *

« Pourquoi revenir ici ? entama Yuuri. Si vous avez vendu ce manoir, je suppose que vous souhaitiez vous en débarrasser.

_ Nous avons été plus qu'étonnés que cet endroit ait fini par trouver un acheteur, avoua l'homme. La curiosité nous a conduite ici, nous voulions savoir quel genre d'individu pouvait bien vivre dans cet endroit ».

Vu qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas seul ici, Yuuri se demanda si l'on parlait de lui ou de l'autre.

« Ce manoir était à vendre depuis longtemps ?

_ Dix ans ».

Pour des raisons de survie, Yuuri espéra très fort que cela ne faisait pas dix ans qu'un inconnu squattait ici, car si lui-même commençait à tourner fou en deux mois, il n'osait imaginer l'état mental de ce type après dix ans sans interlocuteur, sans vis-à-vis, ni rien du tout.

* * *

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, monsieur Giacometti. J'ai vu certaines de vos œuvres lorsque je suis allé rendre visite à mon ami, et cela m'a fait me poser beaucoup de questions.

_ Votre ami ? Je le connais ?

_ J'en doute beaucoup. Mais le lieu où il vit vous parlera peut-être davantage. C'est ce vieux manoir isolé sur île, au large des côtes de Bretagne, en plein Océan Atlant… »

Phichit s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque le peintre se mit à pâlir à vue d'œil, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant autour du verre qu'il serrait.

« Votre… ami… vit là-bas ? Depuis quand ?

_ Euh… Depuis deux mois, il avait besoin d'un coin tranquille pour réfléchir à ses chorégraphies. Parce que nous sommes tous deux danseurs… Mais… tout va bien ?

_ Je suis désolé… Ce manoir ne me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs.

_ Vous y êtes donc allé.

_ Deux fois seulement mais… la seconde fut celle de trop ».

Beaucoup de souffrance passa le visage si angélique du peintre. Inutile de préciser à quel point la curiosité de Phichit était titillée. Comment tirer les vers du nez d'un homme visiblement mal à l'aise avec le sujet ?

* * *

« Vous y habitiez tous les trois ? poursuivit Yuuri en espérant toujours obtenir des réponses sur l'intrus.

_ Non. A l'époque, nous n'avions pas Yuri mais notre premier fils, Victor. Après que celui-ci ait… disparu…, nous avons adoptés Yuri, mais c'était après avoir quitté le manoir. Il y avait également tout un personnel de maison avec nous, et souvent quelques amis de passage. C'était… plus vivant ».

Yuuri se ficha éperdument de la fin du discours. Son attention était ailleurs.

Un fils disparu ?

Ça correspondait trop bien à tout ce qu'il savait.

Le Victor déviant, la grotte pour se cacher, le lien avec le manoir. L'évidence foudroya Yuuri sur place. L'intrus était forcément le fils disparu, ayant fugué à cause de la pression sociale. L'élément déclencheur devait être cette histoire avec Giacometti, le peintre, qui avait dédié ses œuvres à son ami et premier amour, ce qui justifiait l'abondance de ces œuvres un peu partout dans le manoir.

La théorie se tenait parfaitement.

Victor n'avait pas voulu quitter ces œuvres qui lui tenaient tant à cœur, et c'était pour cela qu'il était resté caché toutes ses années dans le manoir.

Mais un dernier détail gênait la compréhension du danseur.

« Si vos deux fils ne se sont jamais connu, pourquoi Victor lui a-t-il dédié une musique ? »

* * *

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait encore mes œuvres au manoir… Je les pensais détruites… »

Un éclair de lucidité gagna le Thaï.

« Oh mais j'ai pris une photo, si vous voulez voir ! »

A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait bien avoir chargée. Phichit avait complètement oublié de vérifier ce fameux selfie. Honte à lui !

Il sortit brusquement son téléphone de sa poche pendant que Chris se remettait difficilement de ses émotions. Le peintre reprit son verre pour en avaler une pleine gorgée, avant de se passer la main au visage, l'air soudainement éreinté.

« Je ne pensais pas réveiller en vous d'aussi mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa Phichit en fixant son interlocuteur pendant que la photo chargeait une bonne fois pour toute. Si j'avais su…

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, ça fait dix ans, maintenant. Il serait temps que je tourne la page sur tout ça…

_ Tout ça ? »

Chris se mordit la lèvre avec un regard de détresse qu'il envoya au Thaï. Celui-ci, pour le coup, ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire ou quoi faire. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il aille aussi mal ?

Le téléphone vibra, tirant Phichit de cette mauvaise passe. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, soulagé de voir l'image apparaitre.

« C'est un peu sombre mais au moins on…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Chris d'être interloqué par le changement de couleur du visage de l'Asiatique. A croire qu'ils faisaient un concours de fragilité, tous les deux.

« Monsieur Chulanont ?

_ C'est pas normal… c'est pas normal… Je… On était deux… C'est qui ce mec, derrière nous… ? Oh mon dieu… »

Chris attrapa le téléphone.

Le selfie présentait deux jeunes adultes en train de poser en premier plan près d'une statue, mais si l'on regardait l'image plus en détail, une silhouette apparaissait au fond, assis contre le rebord d'une statue dissimulée par la pénombre. Le regard était indéchiffrable, le visage fermé, mais même malgré ça, Chris le reconnaitrait entre mille.

« Victor… »

* * *

Le trio était figé, fixant leur hôte dans les yeux.

« J'ai trouvé un disque nommé _Yuri on Ice_ , avoua le Japonais. Mais si j'en crois vos paroles, votre second fils n'était pas encore là lorsqu'il l'a créé.

_ Je rêve où il est en train de nous faire passer un interrogatoire ? s'agaça l'adolescent. Tu te prends pour qui, au juste ? »

Les adultes ne dirent rien mais s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ecoutez, mon garçon…, commença Yakov Nikiforov. Tout cela va vous sembler hors de propos mais connaissez-vous ce conte russe nommé _Snégourotchka_ ? »

A voir la tête de Yuuri, la réponse était non.

« Victor en a été bercé pendant toute son enfance. C'est une vieille histoire où un couple désespéré de ne pas avoir d'enfant décide d'en sculpter un dans la neige. Puis, pour leur plus grand bonheur, l'enfant prend vie pour devenir une charmante petite fille, qu'ils appellent Snégourotchka, soit « l'enfant neige ». Mais le printemps venu, la petite est conviée par les jeunes filles du village à jouer avec elles, malgré les craintes de la mère. Snégourotchka s'y rend, d'abord un peu en retrait, puis se laisse aller à l'atmosphère festive générale. Elle danse et s'amuse à sauter par-dessus un feu avec les demoiselles. Mais étant faite de neige, elle finit par fondre et disparaitre en flocons de brume sans que personne ne le remarque ».

Un léger silence se fit. L'histoire était triste mais, effectivement, hors de propos. Du moins, c'était ce que Yuuri croyait avant que l'homme ne reprenne :

« Victor voulait un petit frère. Il… il se sentait triste. Quand il était jeune, il disait que s'il l'on en venait à fabriquer un enfant dans la neige, il veillerait à ne jamais le laisser sauter par-dessus aucun feu. S'il le fallait, il lui bâtirait une maison sur la glace pour qu'il vive bien à tout jamais.

_ Et il a toujours bien aimé ce nom : Yuri, poursuivit Lilia. Alors, je pense qu'il a commencé à s'inventer un petit frère dans sa musique, basé sur ce vieux conte de son enfance.

_ Vous m'avez adopté pour mon prénom…, soupira l'adolescent sans que l'on sache s'il était affligé ou indifférent.

_ Cela ne change rien à nos sentiments, rassura Lilia. Tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons ».

Apparemment, le Yuri russe apprécia cette déclaration mais, orgueil oblige, il se garda bien de le signifier. Ce serait trop gênant pour lui.

* * *

« C'est l'homme que vous avez peint…, balbutia Phichit en sentant ses mains trembler. Que fait-il là-bas ? Il… il nous observait ? Mais… Mais je croyais que ce manoir avait été vendu… Pourquoi y est-il encore ? Oh bon sang, Yuuri y est aussi ! Il faut que j'aille le prévenir !

_ C'est une folie…

_ Pardon ?

_ Victor ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible !

_ Monsieur Giacometti, calmez-vous… Je vais y aller et lui demander de s'en aller, c'est tout.

_ Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Victor ne devrait pas être là ! »

Christophe se leva et fit les cent pas, bouleversé. Quant à Phichit, il n'en pouvait plus d'être tenu à l'écart de tout ça. Vraisemblables, il se passait quelque chose grave, assez pour faire paniquer un homme de la trempe de Christophe Giacometti.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! pressa le Thaï. Mon meilleur ami est-il en danger ? »

* * *

« Ecoutez…, rougit Yuuri. C'est une histoire très triste et je peux comprendre l'état émotionnel dans lequel est Victor… mais il faut lui dire de s'en aller, maintenant. Vivre dans le passé ne lui apportera aucun réconfort. Plutôt que de rester dans ce vieux manoir abandonné, il devrait se réconcilier avec vous et apprendre à aimer ce petit frère qu'il n'a pas connu.

_ Pardon ? bafouilla Yakov en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ De votre fils qui squatte le manoir depuis tout ce temps. Je l'ai même entendu jouer du piano ce matin alors c'est pour dire ! Je pense qu'il a un énorme potentiel, c'est dommage de rester seul ici, cloisonné entre quatre murs, à jouer pour soi-même. Tout le monde y gagnerait. Victor serait de nouveau heureux, je pourrais jouir de ce manoir sans craindre d'être surpris par qui que ce soit et vous aurez retrouvé votre fils. Ce serait parf…

_ Mais t'es con, ou quoi ? trancha un Yuri gagné par la rage. D'où tu te permets de jouer des sentiments de mes parents, connard ?!

_ Pardon… ? Mais je… Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça… ?

_ Victor ne viendra jamais avec nous…, trancha Yakov avec un regard humide

_ Pourquoi… ? »

* * *

« Giacometti ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Parlez-moi ! Dites quelque chose ! Pourquoi ce Victor traîne-t-il au manoir si sa famille en est parti ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas juste lui demander de partir ? Ce n'est plus chez lui, après tout !

_ Non. Non, on ne peut pas… C'est… impossible… c'est fou… c'est insensé !

_ Mais enfin, pourquoi ?! craqua Phichit.

_ Mais parce que Victor Nikiforov…

* * *

« Parce que notre fils Victor… »

* * *

« … est mort dans ce manoir il y a dix ans ».

* * *

 **Oui.**

 **Oui, je sais.**

 **C'est le non-retour, cette fic est perdue.**

 **Honnêtement, il n'y a rien à dire de mon côté, je suis dans l'incertitude la plus totale. J'adore inventer des scénarii craqués mais une fois qu'ils sont postés, j'ai tellement la frousse d'être allée trop loin et d'avoir déçue les gens que je me carapate la queue entre les jambes XD Pathétique !**

 **Que vous restiez ou que vous partiez, merci de m'avoir lu !**

 **Biz' !**


	13. Le saule pleureur

**L'intrus**

 **Coucou !**

 **Merci de ne pas m'avoir haïe pour cet honteux plot-twist qui en a achevé plus d'une, si j'en crois vos commentaires ! Je vous rassure, je suis fleur bleue dans l'âme, donc finir sur une tragédie, c'est quasi impossible pour moi. Même morts, je fais toujours en sorte que mes personnages soient heureux. Donc, un happy end est prévu pour cette fic (façon, j'aime trop Victor et Yuuri pour les faire souffrir indéfiniment).**

 **Voilà !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Tu avais deviné le scénario ?! Mon dieu, comment as-tu fais ?! XD Tu es trop douée pour moi, je m'incline ! Et c'est moi ou tu n'es même pas inquiète pour Yuuri qui risque de péter son dernier câble avec cette histoire ? XD Merci pour la review !**

 **Lyse-Fournel :**

 **Beaucoup de très bonnes questions dans ton comm', je suis contente de t'y voir impliquée ! J'ai une explication pour tout, mais après, sera-t-elle convaincante ? Ce sera la surprise ! (Parce qu'un truc qui me convainc, moi, ne convainc pas toujours les autres XD) Alors, je n'ai malheureusement pas de rôle prévu pour Otabek malgré mon affection pour le personnage, donc désolée U.U'' Et je suis une pro Chris/Phichit ! Par contre, je vois bien une amitié sincère entre Phichit, Leo et Huang. Kiss, kiss !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Ok, j'avoue, le coup de la photo était facile ! XD Mais faut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps ! Cette photobomb de Victor en mode balekouille sur le téléphone d'un Phichit trop inquiet… hannn ! Le drama délicieux ! Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise encore ! Merci mille fois ! Kissu !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Je suis, pour ma part, très surprise d'arriver à respecter mes délais de publication, à vrai dire XD Mais merci de noter l'effort ! Comme dis plus haut, je veux finir sur un bon Victuuri des familles donc pas de souci ! Amour, paix et guimauve sur eux deux ! Le coup de la photo avait été deviné par pas mal de personnes, en fait XD Je ne dois pas vous sous-estimer ! Merci pour le comm' !**

 **SianaDesliura :**

 **Ohoh ! Quel enjaillement, mademoiselle ! Je rougis ! XD Contente que cette fic arrive à créer de telles émotions chez mes lecteurs ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Débizou !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Tu le sens que j'aime le Chris/Phichit ou pas ? TU LE SENS ?! XD Parce qu'osef la subtilité, je veux ce couple ! J'en veux pluuuuus ! Huuuuu ! /pan/ Oui, bon, ok, maggle… Merci pour le commentaire ! J'aime quand tu te poses les bonnes questions ! Je continuerai à laisser mon cerveau tordu fabriquer des histoires chelou ! Keur !**

 **Paola :**

 **Merci pour cette réaction très drôle, je sens que tu te plais dans ce scénar' craqué, toi ! XD Tout comme ce petit Chris/Phichit qui fait plaisir ! Et Yuri qui pose les pieds sur la table parce que yolo ! Façon, ce personnage est fait pour gueuler ! Je l'aime trop ! Je vais tâcher de ne pas torturer Yakov outre mesure, il ne le mérite pas, en effet ! Merci pour le commentaire !**

 **Heaven-sama :**

 **Owww ! Trop gentille ! Merci d'aimer ce scénario qui me bouffe ma vie ! XD Mais… mais… mais arrête de lire la nuit, j'te dis ! Tu vas me faire flipper ! Et je suis sûr que ton chat (coucou, toi) l'a fait exprès pour te mettre en garde ! Bref, danke schön !**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Désolée, en vrai j'aime pas non plus quand les personnages principaux meurent mais j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de les faire crever dans mes fics… Mais si tu te sens mal vis-à-vis de ça, dis-toi que j'ai l'intention de finir en happy end. La mort n'est pas une fin en soi dans ce genre de fic ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, j'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop mal à cause de moi :/ Pardon… J'aimerais bien faire du olé olé avec Chris et Phichit mais… huum… je ne vois pas quand. Surtout qu'avec mon deuxième plot-twist qui arrive, ils auront autre chose à penser… Faut que je tente. Bref, merci pour la review !**

 **Bon sang, ce fut long ! XD**

 **Je crois que je mets plus de temps à réfléchir à ce que je vais répondre à vos reviews qu'à réfléchir au scénario de cette fic ! XD Ca annonce la couleur !**

 **Bref, merci mille fois de me suivre encore dans cette aventure ! Je vous embrasse tous, que vous commentiez ou pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XIII :

La situation était beaucoup trop inédite pour le cerveau de Yuuri, qui n'y comprenait plus rien, se contentant de regarder le trio comme si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête. Parce que, pour lui, c'était le cas. Ça le rendait fou. Est-ce que cette famille étrange et suspecte était vraiment en train de sous-entendre qu'il était fou ? ou qu'il rêvait éveillé ? ou qu'il voyait les… morts ?

Yuuri était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Victor existait d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ce manoir.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ses doigts avaient joué au piano, poussé les portes, tourner un robinet. Victor n'était pas mort, ce n'était pas possible. Ou alors, il fallait expliquer à Yuuri pourquoi il lui avait semblé si… palpable.

Puis il se souvint que son instinct de survie lui dictait de ne surtout pas faire confiance à ces inconnus.

« Vous mentez ».

Yakov Nikiforov se sentit attaqué par cette affirmation sévère et se rajusta dans son fauteuil.

« J'aurais bien aimé que cela soit faux, jeune homme. Aussi, je ne vous permets pas de nier la mort de mon fils devant moi. Ayez un tant soit peu de respect pour le vieil homme que je suis.

_ Je ne vous crois pas. Je l'ai vu.

_ Son corps est enterré près de l'étang à côté du saule pleureur, allez voir par vous-même.

_ Allez-vous-en tout de suite de cet endroit, craqua Yuuri. Sortez de chez moi immédiatement ! »

De façon totalement arbitraire mais à ses yeux justifié, Yuuri décida que ces gens lui mentaient sans vergogne. Pour avoir vu Victor de ses yeux, il refusait de croire que cela soit un fantôme ou le fruit de son imagination. Il y avait beaucoup trop de preuves. Et puisque ces gens n'étaient là que pour le ralentir dans sa quête de vérité, autant les envoyer voir ailleurs.

« Jeune homme, vous me semblez un peu nerveux…, tenta Lilia. Je pense que nous sommes tous partis d'un mauvais pied. Peut-être devrions-nous baisser d'un ton et dissiper ce malentendu.

_ Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, cessez de me manipuler ! Sortez ! »

L'expérience aidant, Yakov sembla déceler les émotions violentes qui assaillent leur hôte. Yuuri n'avait jamais été foncièrement doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait contrairement à Victor, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Peur. Incompréhension. Angoisse. Colère. Yuuri n'était pas méchant, juste sur les nerfs. Yakov le vit et décida de couper court.

« Je vous laisse mon numéro au besoin. Nous partons.

_ Tu vas pas lui donner raison ? objecta l'adolescent.

_ Yuri, s'il-te-plait. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous ».

Lilia n'avait pas non plus l'air vraiment enchantée de couper court à la conversation, mais puisqu'elle faisait confiance à son mari malgré son caractère parfois trop bourru, elle choisit de ne rien dire, l'observant poser une carte de visite à leur nom sur le table, que Yuuri ne regarda même pas, visiblement trop nerveux pour oser détacher son regard de potentiels ennemis.

« Nous partons, jeune homme, rassura le vieil homme en se levant, chapeau contre cœur. Mais pas avant d'avoir revu la tombe de Victor. Soyez assuré que l'on ne vous gênera pas ».

Yuuri voulut contester mais le regard mauvais de l'autre Yuri l'en dissuada. S'ils voulaient s'enfoncer à ce point dans leur mensonge, grand bien leur fasse ! Ce n'était pas pour autant que Yuuri allait y croire.

Une tombe sous le saule pleureur ? Près de l'étang ? Ridicule ! Qui placerait une tombe à un tel endroit, en plus ? Non, ce n'était même pas crédible pour Yuuri ! On enterre les gens dans des sols qui ne risquent pas de glisser à cause de l'humidité !

Les trois invités sortirent, écoutant la porte claquer brusquement derrière eux.

« Un peu rustre, critiqua madame. Pourquoi ne pas avoir insisté ? Visiblement, ce garçon a besoin d'aide.

_ Il n'aurait rien accepté de nous, contra Yakov. Nous sommes clairement des ennemis pour lui. Rester signifiait prendre de gros risques.

_ Des risques ? Que veux-tu qu'un moins que rien comme lui nous fasse ? cracha Yuri en tapant le sol avec le plat du pied.

_ Il était armé ».

Pour le coup, l'adolescent ne trouva rien à répliquer. Quant à elle, Lilia comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été si urgent de partir.

« Armé ? répéta-t-elle. Chéri, rassure-moi, nous avons vidé tous les chargeurs du manoir avant de partir.

_ Tous. Sauf deux ».

Elle pâlit.

« Les pistolets suisses… Comment l'as-tu su ?

_ Il en manquait dans le cadre d'exposition de l'entrée. Et le jeune Katsuki avait du mal à s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil. Quelque chose le gênait à la ceinture.

_ Mon Dieu… Tu es en train de dire qu'un fou armé qui croit voir des fantômes est en train de camper dans ce manoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Il faudrait appeler la police, non ?

_ Pour l'instant, on tient notre promesse. Quittons l'île, nous resterons à proximité le temps de trouver une solution ».

* * *

A peine la forte fermée que Yuuri s'était précipité vers le second pistolet pour le récupérer. Il vérifia à nouveau le chargeur, par mesure de précaution, des fois que Victor serait repassé par là, et alla camper près de la fenêtre. Il voyait l'étrange trio se diriger vers le côté droit du manoir. Pour ne pas les perdre de vue, Yuuri se dirigea vers la salle de bain et escalada la douche pour observer, depuis la haute de fenêtre de la pièce, le déplacement de ces étranges personnes. Le saule pleureur était beaucoup plus loin, on en voyait vaguement les lianes se ballotter au gré du vent, mais sans plus. Aucun moyen de savoir s'il y avait véritablement une tombe ou non.

 _Ils jouent un rôle, ils me mentent. Victor n'est pas mort. Ou alors, il a tout orchestré pour avoir la paix, pour être débarrassé de… de ces gens…_

Les trois silhouettes contournèrent prudemment l'épais tronc pour disparaitre derrière – comme par hasard, là où Yuuri ne pouvait pas surveiller. Il se souvenait que sa professeure de danse avait écrit quelque chose au sujet du saule pleureur. Un avertissement, sans doute. Quel était-il, déjà ?

* * *

 _9_ Eviter de s'approcher trop près du saule pleureur. Le petit étang à ses côtés en a piégé plus d'un et peut potentiellement être fatal si on s'enlise dans la vase._

* * *

Donc, aucune chance qu'i s'y risque. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ce trio de menteurs et risquer de s'embourber dans une vase dégueulasse, pas après avoir rampé dans une grotte et dans la cave pour se sortir d'un stupide trou, et surtout pas pour vérifier un mensonge éhonté.

 _Mais ce serait l'occasion d'en avoir le cœur net…_

Mais ne ferait-il pas mieux de trouver Victor, en premier lieu ?

Quoique le soleil étant revenu, Yuuri ne pouvait plus compter sur le brouillard pour bloquer sa proie dans l'enceinte des murs. Il devait attendre que la brume revienne pour chercher le fugitif, sinon quoi il était condamné à tourner en rond avec la possibilité de voir sa proie se carapater au-dehors.

Dans ce cas, devait-il utiliser ce temps de soleil pour aller s'enquérir de cette tombe imaginaire ?

 _Après tout, puisqu'elle n'existe pas, ça ne fera que me conforter dans mon idée_.

Le Japonais attendit de voir partir définitivement l'étrange trio pour oser mettre un pas dehors.

Il ne s'était jamais aventuré du côté du saule pleureur. Pour courir, ce n'était pas idéal car la cour de gravier s'arrêtait brusquement pour laisser place un sol rendu assez boueux par l'humidité ambiante – un cauchemar pour s'y déplacer – et aussi parce que ce genre d'arbre ne lui plaisait pas. Il portait beaucoup trop bien son nom, c'était… effrayant.

Yuuri réajusta ses lunettes d'une main tremblantes alors que la silhouette sombre du tronc lui apparaissait plus distinctement. Les longues lianes fouettaient l'air quand une bourrasque osait s'y engouffrer, pour finalement redescendre tranquillement une fois la brise morte, caressant l'eau trouble et vaseuse de l'étang.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contourner l'arbre et il aurait la vérité.

Il fit deux pas.

La vérité.

Encore deux pas.

Rien que la vérité.

Deux autres pas autour du tronc.

Victor n'était pas mort.

Et il en fit deux autres, brusques, rapides, pour mettre fin à cette tension désagréable.

Une pierre. Taillée. Du marbre noir. Avec une croix. Et gravé en gros, ce nom que Yuuri put lire car écris en alphabet russe et latin :

« Victor Nikiforov ».

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Yuuri vivait avec un mort.

Le choc, le désespoir, la peur se partagèrent son corps comme des dieux sur une offrande, embrouillant sa tête, aveuglant ses yeux, coupant ses jambes. Et rendu dans cet état de détresse, Yuuri chuta.

* * *

 **Bon, ok, la fin est un peu ché-per mais vous avez maintenant vue à travers les yeux de Yuuri la tombe d'un certain Victor Nikiforov (on se demande bien qui c'est ! XD) Victor qu'on a pas vu depuis deux chapitres, d'ailleurs… U.U On se demande ce qu'il fait niark, niark, niark).**

 **Garder le happy end en vue ! Il viendra ! Même si c'est pas pour tout de suite, même si j'ai encore le temps de faire souffrir mes personnages d'ici-là comme la malpropre que je suis, y aura un putain d'happy end ! Parce que ! Voilà !**

 **Et oui, j'ai conscience que le trio Nikiforov est hyper suspect avec ses messes basses ! Mouahahahaha ! Qui cache quoi dans cette histoire ? victor est-il vraiment mort ? Tant de questioooons ! Fufufufu !**

 **Sur ce, je vous remercie de votre attention !**


	14. Deux ou trois ?

**L'intrus**

 **Hey ho !**

 **Merci de vos réactions, elles me font toutes très plaisir ! J'ai peur de vous achever avec mon second plot-twist mais vous m'avez l'air assez endurcis pour supporter ça donc yolo ! XD Façon, c'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore le temps de vous faire regretter d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de cette fiction (mouahahah !)**

 **Non, je rigole, je vous aime et je déteste vous torturer ! Les lecteurs sont précieux, chérissez-les !**

 **Sans plus attendre, les réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Tu l'auras ton happy end, ma belle ! Je te le jure ! En attendant, je comprends que tu te poses des questions ! C'est fait exprès ! J'essaye de disperser des indices en les tournant de manière à vous piéger XD Tordu ! Je me demande à quoi tu penses concernant la mort de Victor. De toute façon, je dévoile l'info dans ce chapitre ! Tu me diras ! XD Keur !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Mort ou pas mort, telle est la question ! Et je n'arrive pas à être claire avec vous à ce sujet XD Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne balance pas l'info une bonne fois pour toute ! Je suis insupportable ! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements ! Bise à toi !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mon Yuuri es complètement passé du côté obscur de la force ! Faut le comprendre aussi, il a peur, le chaton ! Et toi, tu es sadique avec ce pauvre Yuuri ! Il tourne fou et ça te plait ! Tss, tss ! Je salue ton côté Fujoshi (je rêve tellement de mettre du fluff dans cette fic, tu peux pas imaginer… T.T) Bref, merci beaucoup ! Love !**

 **Heaven-sama :**

 **Bon courage pour ton brevet ! Je t'encourage très, très fort ! Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer ! Je sais pas si lire une fiction avec des morts moyennement morts va arranger tes affaires mais si ça peut aider à te détendre, c'est une bonne chose ! XD Merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps ! Kiss, kiss !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Je crois qu'à la place de Yuuri, je me serais jetée dans la mer ! XD Il est bien plus courageux que moi – et un peu timbré mais vu les circonstances, ça s'explique… Quant à ce que fabrique Victor… huehuehue ! Je crois qu'à partir de là, la fic va devenir bancale (autant que la santé mentale de Yuuri XD) Merci pour la review !**

 **Voilà ! Merci à tous et à toutes !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre XIV :

Victor osait se le dire : il était inquiet.

Aucune trace de Yuuri depuis bien trop longtemps. C'était pourtant devenu une habitude de le surveiller dans son quotidien, la vie du Japonais étant réglée à la lettre sans débordement. Mais depuis peu, tout avait changé. Victor n'avait plus la notion du temps depuis grand nombre d'années mais il lui semblait que Yuuri avait disparu des heures et des heures. Une journée, même.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Brouillard.

Puis un sentiment d'urgence s'était insinué en lui, comme une brusque poussée d'adrénaline. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis des lustres, cet espèce de sensation d'être… en danger. De ne pas être seul alors que pourtant rien n'était visible.

C'était pourtant lui qui avait joué les voyeurs pendant ces deux derniers mois, mais il avait l'impression que les rôles avaient changés, récemment. Protégé dans son manoir labyrinthique, il avait souvent envie de croire que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il s'était un peu trop complu dans son rôle de chasseur, à se jouer de l'esprit trop impressionnable de Yuuri, il s'y était complu car cela lui avait donné une délicieuse impression de contrôle.

Mais maintenant, tout avait l'air de partir en vrille.

Yuuri avait disparu depuis bien trop longtemps et Victor sentait une présence près de lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui que cela lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression d'être poursuivit par une entité invisible. S'il s'écoutait parler, il jugerait cette présence inconnue responsable de la disparition de Yuuri. Mais il espérait se tromper.

Prudemment, il s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la porte d'une des pièces, qui était mystérieusement ouverte, comme quasiment toutes les autres du premier étage. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Yuuri, ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme fermait toujours toutes les portes derrière lui – ce devait être une directive de sa professeure de danse. Alors, qui avait fait ça ? Ce n'était pas non plus Victor.

A croire qu'ils étaient trois ici.

 _Pourquoi absolument tous les rideaux sont-ils ouverts ?_

Ça ressemblait bien à Yuuri de faire ça, mais en même temps… pas complètement. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici !

Et parce que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses, c'est de provoquer, Victor se mit à fermer un à un tous les rideaux, sans douceur, sans subtilité, sans complexe. S'il y avait bien quelque chose ici, il n'allait pas supporter que l'on s'oppose à sa volonté. Victor allait le forcer à se découvrir. Et surtout, il allait peut-être savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Yuuri.

Le spectacle devait être effrayant de l'extérieur. Des rideaux qui se fermaient tout seuls sur toute la longueur d'un étage, de manière erratique. Victor se croyait tellement intouchable qu'il se permettait ce genre de plan foireux. Mais il voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans ce manoir.

Depuis le temps, la présence n'était plus palpable à ses côtés, il en déduisit qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de la semer. Ce n'était pas le résultat escompté, cependant il savait maintenant qu'il était capable de la sentir. Dans sa situation, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Le maître de maison campa dans la dernière pièce dont il avait tiré les rideaux, toutes les portes étant ouvertes, pour observer le couloir sombre en face. Il avait posé un genou à terre pour se fondre dans le noir, prêt à bondir à la première occasion. Et il attendit.

Il attendit et ne fut pas déçu.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, les uns après les autres, aussi vite que Victor les avait fermés précédemment. Juste… il ne voyait personne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Les rideaux de la pièce où il était s'ouvrirent aussi. La présence était de nouveau palpable. Quelqu'un venait de passer devant lui mais il ne le voyait pas. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Cela faisait longtemps que Victor ne s'était pas senti aussi fébrile.

Il en était sûr : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Le quelqu'un ne bougeait d'ailleurs plus puisque sa présence était toujours forte. Par réflexe de défense, Victor sortit de sa stupeur et ferma brutalement la porte derrière lui avant de piquer un sprint vers la pièce suivante, claquant chaque porte dans son dos avec hargne. Il n'allait pas faciliter les choses à cet intrus. La priorité, c'était la fuite.

Et il devait retrouver Yuuri.

 _Pourquoi ça dégénère ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

Parce que c'était clairement ça.

Quelque chose avait changé, n'était pas à sa place. Et c'était l'élément déclencheur de l'apparition de ce… de cette… chose invisible. Victor avait vécu sans aucun problème dans ce manoir pendant dix ans. Sans rien craindre de Yuuri pendant deux mois. Et maintenant que ce dernier s'évaporait dans la nature, une chose faisait son apparition ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Victor dévala les escaliers et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée, face à la porte d'entrée.

Il avait la détestable impression de jouer à chat contre un ennemi qui en voulait à son intégrité physique – du moins, ce qu'il en restait après tout ce temps enfermé au même endroit.

Ses yeux analysèrent la pièce, ses sens étaient en émois. Etait-il suivi ? Avait-il semé l'intrus ? Etait-il en danger, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Puis il remarqua enfin que les deux pistolets suisses n'étaient plus à leur place.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

* * *

Phichit était dans un tel état émotionnel qu'il en avait été jusqu'à ignorer sciemment les appels de son chorégraphe. Celui-ci était mort d'inquiétude de la soudaine disparition de son disciple, mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire. Son meilleur ami avait des problèmes et rien ne serait plus important que de mettre son Yuuri en sécurité.

Le voilà donc dans l'avion pour la France, aux côtés de Christophe Giacometti, pas dans un meilleur état vu la pâleur de son visage. Il n'avait même pas pu expliquer à son équipe pourquoi il partait si brusquement en pleine semaine pour l'hexagone. Heureusement, Leo, le plus débrouillard, avait pris les choses en main et s'occupait d'organiser le travail avec ses collègues. Un bon garçon.

« Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de ce que tu m'as dit ? insista le Thaï comme si la réponse allait brusquement changer à force de le demander. Est-ce que Victor Nikiforov est bien mort ? N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour qu'il ait inventé tout ça ? Pour qu'il ait monté un stratagème contre vous ?

_ Si c'est le cas, c'est un dieu.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est moi qui ait trouvé le corps ».

Leur voisine de siège leur lança un regard sévère, n'appréciant pas du tout leur discussion. Aussi se mirent-ils à parler à voix basse pour ne pas s'attirer son courroux.

« C'était le jour de mon départ… Les gens commençaient à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Pour éviter de créer la moindre polémique, les parents de Victor et les miens ont décidés d'écourter mon séjour dans leur manoir. J'étais d'accord parce que je ne voulais pas être une gêne pour Victor… Puis, sur le pallier, on a entendu… oh bon sang… »

Chris se frotta le visage, mal à l'aise. Phichit lui frotta affectueusement l'épaule avec un regard très concerné.

« On a entendu un coup de feu. On a couru partout pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé… Victor était introuvable… jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la pièce secrète de sa chambre… »

Un frisson traversa leurs deux dos.

« Il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête… avec l'un des deux pistolets suisses que mon père avait offert à sa mère. C'était un symbole d'amitié entre nos deux familles… Et lui, il… il l'a utilisé pour… »

Voyant qu'il était au bord des larmes, Phichit lui ôta sa ceinture – ainsi que la sienne – pour les amener en direction des toilettes.

« Messieurs, vous ne pouvez pas vous lever mainten…, commença l'hôtesse.

_ Excusez-nous, déclara Phichit. Mon compagnon fait une crise d'angoisse, il faut qu'il respire ».

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils s'enfermèrent dans les toilettes, le visage du Suisse niché dans le cou du Thaï. Celui-ci sentait des gouttes chatouiller sa gorge jusqu'à descendre à ses clavicules, épongées finalement par son pull.

« Il est mort, déclara Chris entre deux sanglots. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Le sang, le pistolet, ses yeux vitreux… Ce n'était pas une mise en scène…

_ D'accord, je vous crois. Calmez-vous… On va aller voir nous-même de quoi il est question dans ce manoir. Nous en aurons le cœur net une fois sur place. En attendant, calmez-vous, Giacometti…

_ Chris. Ap… Appelle-moi… Chris…

_ Très bien, Chris. Appelle-moi Phichit. De toute façon, nous allons passer encore un petit bout de temps ensemble. Et nous sauverons Yuuri ensemble ».

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était ça qui manquait à cette fic ! Un bon craquage du scénar' ! XD Quand c'est pas l'un qui disparait, c'est l'autre ! Yolo ! Mais rassurez-vous, Yuuri revient au prochain chapitre ! Je vous le promets ! C'est juste que je voulais m'axer un peu sur Victor et sur… sur son ressenti par rapport à ce qui se passe dans le manoir.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous aime tous !**

 **Biz' !**


	15. Dehors

**L'intrus**

 **Coucou, tout le monde !**

 **J'arrive à poster quotidiennement, j'en reviens toujours pas… Bon, on va commencer à s'approcher de la fin, même si j'ai encore pas mal d'éléments à vous faire avaler. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va encore durer…**

 **Bref ! Si vous êtes encore là après tout ce temps, merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Si tu ne comprends plus rien, c'est normal : j'ai décidé d'être chiante et de vous rendre dingue. XD Et oui, j'introduis enfin le Victuuri dont je rêvais (je rappelle que je suis une shippeuse total et que cette fic met à mal mes instincts lemoneux !) Chapitre 15 et ils ne se sont toujours pas rencontrés en face à face… Va falloir y remédier ! Merci pour le comm' !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Tu es partie plus loin que moi, c'est dingue ! XD Mais je conçois que ce scénario soit castrateur, gomen ! Victor est bel et bien mort, c'est une certitude, après faut comprendre pourquoi il est visible ! Et je te rassure tout de suite : Chris, c'est juste l'amour d'enfance de Victor. Y a plus rien à l'heure de la narration, donc ne crains pas le Victor-Chris ! Victuuri power ! Kiss !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **C'est une torture, je ne dois rien dévoiler ! Huuuuu ! Cette histoire de troisième entité ne règle pas nos affaires ! Après, est-ce le cas ou pas, ça reste à voir. Attends-toi à tout (façon, vous m'avez tous prouvés dans les commentaires que vous étiez capable de deviner le scénario XD) En tout cas, merci !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Mon dieu, tu es aussi tordue que moi ! Je t'aime ! XD Bon, évidement, je ne peux ni démentir ni confirmer pour des raisons évidentes, mais garde ta théorie dans un coin de ta tête ! ^^ Merci pour tes gentils encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup ! Kiss, kiss sur toi, zolie fleur !**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Je suis désolée de te briser tes espérances. Cette fiction est faite pour torturer les persos et, même si je tiens à mon happy end, y a moyen que tu n'apprécies pas la direction que peuvent prendre les événements. J'espère juste que tu ne détesteras pas cette fiction, à termes. Je stress trop, là ! Tu me donnes presque envie de changer mon scénario mais ça créerait des incohérences… Désolée d'avance ! Ne sois pas triste ! J'aime les happy end, j'aime le Victuuri ! Débeuzou !**

 **Heaven-sama :**

 **J'espère que le brevet s'est bien passé ! ^^ (Bon sang, va dormir, vilaine !) Yuuri a disparue de la fic de manière brutale, je le conçois ! Va falloir que je le raboule parce que sinon, les lecteurs vont pleurer ! (et moi aussi humhum) Merci du comm' ! Bisouuu !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XV :

 _Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe…_

Victor était perdu. Il se sentait en danger tout en se sachant en sécurité. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. S'il pouvait attraper cette fichue entité qui le faisait tourner en rond et retrouver Yuuri par la même occasion, ce serait plus qu'appréciable. Parce que résoudre un mystère incompréhensible dans ce genre sans pouvoir mettre la main sur les principaux intéressés, c'était compliqué.

Et si Yuuri était introuvable dans le manoir, alors ne restait plus qu'à fouiller dehors !

 _Ça fait dix ans que je ne suis pas sorti dehors…_

Qu'est-ce que Yuuri ne lui faisait pas faire là ? Et en plus, rien n'indiquait que le Japonais était encore sur l'île. Peut-être avait-il trouvé le moyen de s'en aller et, dans ce cas, Victor avait l'air bien bête à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et pourquoi il s'inquiéterait pour cet intrus, au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient déjà conversé, tous les deux. Certes, Victor avait été touché par la danse et la grâce du jeune homme, mais il n'y avait aucune réciprocité à cette admiration.

Aux yeux du Japonais, Victor était juste une énigme. Un défunt, s'il avait accepté l'évidence. Un intrus, s'il continuait de nier le paranormal. Un ennemi, s'il était rendu fou à ce point à cause de la peur. Actuellement, Victor craignait même d'être plus apeuré par Yuuri Katsuki que par la présence inconnue qui rôdait dans le manoir.

 _Mais c'est moi le fantôme ici !_ se plaint le Russe en se retrouvant face à a porte d'entrée. _C'est moi qui suis supposé rôder et hanter !_

Quoiqu'il en soit, Victor devait aller inspecter les alentours du manoir.

La première étape consistait donc à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, seule du manoir qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis perpette. De toute façon, même vivant, il y avait toujours eu un domestique pour la lui ouvrir. Ses parents l'avaient tellement couvé que Victor jurait être un parfait assisté de la vie. Heureusement, être mort à quelques avantages du point de vue des besoins à satisfaire. N'étant pas vivant mais pas non plus hors de ce monde, il se situait dans un curieux entre-deux. Pas besoin de manger, de boire, de dormir, pas de douleur en cas de choc, ni de mort quelle qu'elle soit mais, étrangement, la possibilité de sentir son cœur battre, de sécréter des sueurs froides dans les instants de stress, de verser des larmes, de ressentir des émotions…

Dire que Victor avait espéré en finir. C'était bien cruel que de le forcer à subsister dans ce monde qui l'avait pourtant rejeté.

La main sur la poignée, il lâcha un lourd soupir du fond de ses entrailles avant de pousser la porte en avant.

Après tout ce temps, il allait affronter le brouillard.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qui était prévu.

Sauf que voilà, le brouillard avait disparu.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps à Victor pour s'en remettre. Il fixait ce ciel dégagé avec une intensité profonde, avec ce regard un peu perdu qu'ont les enfants qui découvrent quelque chose pour la première fois. En dix ans de non-existence, il n'avait pas une seule fois vu le soleil.

Peut-être parce que, dans les premiers temps de sa mort, il avait décidé de fermer tous les rideaux justement pour ne plus voir ce brouillard.

Pas une fois depuis le moment où il avait appuyé sur la détente, pas une fois depuis le jour de sa mort, pas une fois depuis tout ce temps le ciel ne lui avait paru aussi beau. Mais pourquoi tout à coup ? Pourquoi ce ciel pur et bleu ? Que se passait-il dans ce manoir ? Avait-ce un lien avec Yuuri ? Ou alors avec la présence inconnue qui courrait dans le manoir ?

C'était insensé.

Victor sentit ses pieds bouger d'eux-mêmes sur le pallier, descendre les marches du perron pour se perdre dans les bravas blancs de la cour.

La cour lumineuse de son enfance.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour observer le ciel sous tous ses angles. Beau, grand, majestueux. Même le saule pleureur, vaguement visible depuis le lointain, semblait plus splendide avec ces reflets brillants sur son feuillage verdoyant.

Des tremblements s'emparaient de Victor lorsqu'il écoutait les gravas blancs croustiller sous ses semelles. La nostalgie lui mit les larmes aux yeux et il poursuivit ainsi son chemin vers sa tombe, comme attiré par ce qui fut son corps de mortel. A ce stade, il ne pouvait pas affirmer haut et fort qu'il cherchait Yuuri. Egoïstement, ce fut son propre sort auquel il pensa en avançant, incertain, vers l'arbre majestueux. Son équilibre était de plus en plus précaire, aucune de ses deux jambes ne pouvait se remettre du choc d'être dehors, sous un soleil relaxant. Il trébucha mais reprit contenance, épongeant son visage de ses manches blanches.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur ses gants.

Il devinait son sang en-dessous, celui qui avait éclaboussé la pièce après ce tir bien placé. Impossible désormais d'ôter ce sang de ses mains, ce sang rouge sombre, manifestation éternelle de son geste.

Il arriva devant l'arbre, impressionné de constater à quel point il avait poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sa main se retrouva tout naturellement contre le tronc, comme s'il pouvait sentir la vie courir à l'intérieur. Et sans briser le contact, il contourna le tronc, animé d'une motivation nouvelle.

 _Je vais te retrouver, Yuuri. Je sais que tu es là._

* * *

Chris cligna des yeux.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, trop de fois. Ses paupières s'en fatiguèrent.

A côté de lui, Phichit essayait de comprendre en quoi cet étrange trio qu'ils venaient de rencontrer par hasard dans le port de la ville constituait un élément perturbateur pour son nouvel associé. A voir la réaction du Suisse, il aurait mieux aimé ne pas se réveiller ce matin.

« Chris ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, merci… Que faites-vous donc là ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Yakov et Lilia qui lui lançaient le même regard interloqué.

_ Venus voir quel genre d'individu avait acheté le manoir. Et nous sommes passés sur la tombe de Victor. Et toi, Chris ? Que fais-tu ici après toutes ces années ? Et qui ce jeune homme ?

_ Phichit Chulanont, se présenta le Thaï. Je suis le meilleur ami de Yuuri, dont je suppose que vous avez fait la connaissance.

_ T'es l'ami de ce timbré ? cracha Yuri avec un regard visiblement agacé.

_ Ne traite pas Yuuri de timbré ! Il est parfaitement maître de lui-même, je ne connais pas de garçon plus calme et plus gentil que lui !

_ Hahaha ! La bonne blague ! Est-ce qu'on parle du même ?

_ Votre ami est visiblement très nerveux, radoucit Lilia. Suffisamment pour nous mettre de hors avec éclats de voix. Sans oublier le fait qu'il est armé.

_ Et qu'il – soi-disant – a vu Victor ».

Cette fois-ci, Chris perdit son reste de couleur, tout comme Phichit – sur qui le changement de teinte se voyait mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? bafouilla Yakov.

_ Yuuri est en danger, il faut qu'on y aille ! pressa Phichit en ignorant royalement le trio.

_ Stop ! Que se passe-t-il ? reprit le vieux Russe en leur barrant la route. Je vous déconseille de vous rendre sur l'île, ce Katsuki est potentiellement dangereux et surtout tr…

_ Victor est revenu ! lâcha Chris en saisissant le portable de son acolyte pour leur montrer la photo. Regardez en arrière-plan ! On doit y aller, tout de suite ! »

Yakov regarda, comprit, pâlit.

« C'est impossible… »

Lilia s'empêcha de fondre en larme en voyant le visage de son cher fils, si fermé, si énigmatique, si sombre, caché au fond de la pièce comme un roi en son domaine. Surtout, elle comprenait que l'affolement de Yuuri Katsuki n'était pas le coup de sa folie mais bel et bien justifié. Ils auraient dû le croire. Ils auraient dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ne perdons pas une seconde de plus ! »

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'embarcation la plus proche.

* * *

 **Alors, j'avais dit que Yuuri revenait dans ce chapitre, mais je me permets de remettre ça à plus tard, parce que je me suis rendue compte que sinon, ça allait trop vite en besogne. Désolée pour le faux espoir ! Mais il va revenir ! Gardez espoir !**

 **Mais va-t-il revenir plus vite dans le scénario que les cinq zigotos ? XD**

 **Biz' !**


	16. Rencontre

**L'intrus**

 **Pardon, je suis en retard !**

 **Ma journée a été chargée d'un déjeuner qui s'est éternisé puis d'un atelier bricolage d'armoire ! Mais je suis tout de même dans les temps ! XD J'avais dit : un chapitre par jour ! Demain aussi, ça risque d'être chaud, par contre…**

 **Bon, je ferai de mon mieux ! Désolée d'avance si je ne poste pas demain !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Merci de ton estimation sur la durée de cette fic XD On verra ensemble si tu es une liseuse d'avenir ou un troll ! Mais entre 5 et 8 chapitres, ça me semble cohérent ! Bref, la bande de bras cassés, comme tu dis, peut pas trop faire grand-chose, mais je les ai ramenés tout de même pour la cohérence XD Maintenant, faut que je trouve comment les faire repartir… Tss… Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est fou comme Yuuri ne passe plus du tout pour un psychopathe maintenant que la famille a la preuve qu'il ne disait peut-être pas trop de la merde ! XD Et bonne nouvelle : Yuuri revient enfin dans ce chapitre ! Pas trop tôt ! C'est tout de même le personnage principal, merde ! U.U''**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **T'inquiète pas pour le happy end, je le veux autant que toi ! Après, ça peut être un happy end construit sur du tragique, aussi ! Victor est mort mais immortel ! Et ça, c'est cool ! Yuuri reviens, pas de souci ! Bon, je vais t'avouer que les cinq autres sont plus des boulets qu'autre chose pour moi aussi XD Faut que je les occupe, c'est pas facile… Bref, merci pour le commentaire !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Awww ! Trop chou, merci ! Façon, je le dis et je le répète : je ne finis jamais sur des fins tragiques où personne n'est heureux. Même des persos morts peuvent connaître le bonheur ! Bon, ça fait des fins guimauve mais comme ça suit généralement une fic plutôt sombre, les gens sont contents d'avoir du fluffy XD Merci de m'avoir témoigné ton ressenti, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Et puis, je suis honorée de ton intérêt pour mon histoire, merci !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Ecoute, poulette ! Ça fait 16 chapitres qu'on est tous sur les dents à attendre du love-love-doki-doki donc il serait temps que personnages soient intéressés l'un par l'autre ! XD Merdouille ! J'ai jamais pris autant de temps de ma vie à installer une histoire d'amour ! Pourquoi rien n'est simple avec moi ? Merci du comm' ! Kiss !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Ouais, Victor est un fantôme. Après, la question de sa palpabilité (Google vient de m'apprendre que ce mot existe, génial !) est encore un autre sujet que je dois traiter. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tiré par les cheveux ! XD Merci de la review ! Ciao !**

 **Voili, voilou !**

 **Merci beaucoup de me suivre ! Je vous embrasse tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XVI :

Yuuri ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé là.

Il était dans l'une des pièces de l'étage, armes aux poings, complètement bousculé et assez sale. Aucun souvenir. Il y avait des bruits de pas parfois, qui faisaient craquer le sol, des mouvements incompréhensibles autour de lui, alors que rien n'était visible. Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il fichait dans ce boudoir hors-d'usage. Du peu qu'il voyait de dehors, le brouillard était levé, puissant, compact.

Le Japonais vivait une désagréable et incompréhensible sensation d'étouffement. Sa gorge le brûlait et c'était comme si ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner normalement. Lui qui était pourtant abonné au stress ne comprenait pas les signes de son corps. Danger ?

Etait-ce Victor qui s'amusait de lui ?

Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Victor était visible. S'il avait pu l'observer une fois de ses yeux, ce devait signifier qu'il pouvait le faire à nouveau. Sauf si le fantôme connaissait un moyen de se rendre invisible de temps en temps, mais là, ce serait de la triche.

Il avait un sacré trou de mémoire sur les derniers événements, tout était trouble. En tout cas, ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa paire de pistolets, alias ses nouveaux meilleurs amis – sans rancune, Phichit.

S'il avait semblé sûr de lui au début de cette chasse, il devait bien avouer être maintenant effrayé. Il avait de gros doute sur sa santé mentale – son cerveau étant assez touché par les événements pour lui offrir un blanc de plusieurs heures – et n'était plus autant en forme que la veille. Son corps se trainait douloureusement, il était affaibli et mal.

 _Si seulement tout cela pouvait se terminer…_

Il était aux aguets. Au prochain son suspect, il se lancerait à l'assaut de cet esprit frappeur qui lui gâchait tant la vie.

Et avec un peu de chance, le brouillard tomberait d'ici ce soir, nuit où la lune serait visible et viendrait apporter un peu de sa douce clarté sur ce manoir sombre. Espérons que l'astre apporte aussi la lumière sur toute cette affaire.

D'un pas trainant, le Japonais se laissa guider au hasard à travers les salles, l'oreille attentive. Il tenait ses deux armes braquées en l'air, dans deux directions différentes. Allait-il un jour pouvoir arrêter de tourner en rond avec cet état constant de stress ou le monde avait-il décidé de l'empêcher d'être serein ?

Il était de retour au balcon du premier étage quand, pour la seconde fois, la musique du piano retentit.

« Victor…, murmura le Japonais ».

Ayant apparemment abandonné l'idée d'être discret, le fantôme semblait avoir repris ses petites habitudes, loin de l'angoisse grandissante de l'autre habitant, et composait à l'instant même une musique dont l'air n'allait pas du tout avec l'ambiance étouffante que subissait Yuuri. Pour peu, dans un autre contexte, il aurait dansé bien volontiers là-dessus. Là, il avait l'impression qu'on se payait sa tête.

Yuuri prit son courage à deux mains et descendit à pas de loup les marches froides de l'escalier en marbre.

La double-porte était grande ouverte, comme pour l'inviter à entrer.

Le Japonais n'allait pas du tout aimer ça. Rien que de loin, il pouvait clairement voir que personne n'était visible au piano. Pourtant, il voulait en finir avec ces mystères. Ses armes à la main, il avança à pas feutré vers la source du bruit, attentif à tout ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Il était maintenant face au piano, qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Les touches s'enfonçaient toutes seules les unes après les autres avec une intense fluidité. Yuuri se retrouva happé malgré lui par ce spectacle inédit, oubliant l'espace d'un instant l'angoisse de la situation. Mais il finit bien par se reprendre et recula d'un pas, nerveux, pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du piano, près de la branche qui tenait le chapeau du piano. Il aurait pu se perdre dans la vibration visible des cordes du mécanisme mais l'heure n'était plus à l'admiration.

Yuuri rangea l'une de ses armes dans sa ceinture, l'autre toujours armée à son poing, et utilisa ses doigts nouvellement libres pour pousser sans ménagement le pied qui retenait le toit de l'instrument. Celui-ci se ferma donc brusquement, dans un fracas sourd, brusque, sec, mettant un terme à la douce sérénade.

C'était de la provocation, certes, mais Yuuri ne voulait pas être ignoré.

Et s'il ne voyait pas l'esprit, rien n'indiquait que le contraire avait lieu.

D'ailleurs, le fantôme réappuya sur quelques notes, comme pour signifier sa présence, en alternant en une main un _do_ et un _la_ aigus.

Yuuri avança prudemment et tendit la main vers les touches, incertain, jusqu'à appuyer au hasard sur la plus proche.

Le sol qu'il produisit resta en suspend dans la pièce, seul. Victor avait tout arrêté, apparemment intrigué – ou qui sait ? énervé ? – jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie à son tour sur cette touche-ci.

 _On est en train de communiquer…_ , paniqua Yuuri. _Je fais quoi ? J'y connais rien en piano !_

Cette discussion sans mots autour d'un instrument fit comprendre au Japonais qu'ils étaient peut-être aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre devant la situation. Pourtant, il aurait imaginé un fantôme essayant d'attenter à sa vie, un esprit frappeur mauvais et démoniaque. Or, là, il avait juste un pianiste à un mètre de lui, invisible, qui appuyait sur les touches que Yuuri tâtait. Victor n'avait pas l'air dangereux du tout.

Puis l'attention toute entière du jeune danseur fut portée vers la fenêtre, qui s'éclaira soudainement d'une lueur blanche presque divine, explosant la pièce d'une lumière fraiche et caressante. La lune était revenue. Le brouillard avait disparu.

Ce spectacle, pourtant naturel, était émouvant. Un ciel sans nuages, accompagnés de milliers d'étoiles entourant un quartier de lune solitaire… Yuuri avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu ça depuis des siècles. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas peur de son environnement. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait qu'il se détendait.

Au point qu'un soupir lui échappa.

Exactement en même temps que Victor.

Les muscles de son visage se figèrent soudainement. Yuuri n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu mais un gros doute lui venait. Alors, lentement, précautionneusement, il tourna son corps raidi vers le piano, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique.

Et il vit un homme.

* * *

Victor contempla de ses yeux innocents cette silhouette qu'il connaissait déjà si bien, qui le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Apparemment, ils arrivaient à se voir mutuellement – si l'on en jugeait l'attitude du Japonais. Celui-ci ne savait même pas quoi regarder en particulier, comme si son cerveau avait court-circuité. Il alternait entre le portrait au mur et Victor, comparant les deux hommes avec un ralentissement cérébral certain.

Compatissant, Victor ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, se contentant d'apprécier lui aussi, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, cet individu qui avait vécu avec lui tout ce temps.

Par réflexe de protection, Yuuri brandit son arme vers lui, paniqué, perdu, apeuré, et fit face à une grande indifférence. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Victor allait s'effrayer d'une arme à feu. Que craignait-il ?

« T-t-tu… Toi…, commença le Japonais dont le cerveau ne s'était pas reconnecté entre temps. Qu'est-ce que… Comment t'as fait ça ?!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ça » ? »

Après vingt secondes à réaliser que le fantôme, non seulement parlait, mais lui avait en plus répondu, Yuuri secoua la tête et reprit :

« Comment tu fais pour apparaitre et disparaitre comme ça ? C'est quoi, c'est magique ? Tu traverses les murs aussi ? Comment tu peux toucher un piano ou quoique ce soit alors que tu es… alors que… tu… tu es…

_ …mort ?

_ Ah ! Répond juste à la question ! »

Yuuri était tellement adorable quand il était paniqué que Victor se laissa attendrir.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Yuuri. Moi aussi, je suis perturbé par ce qu'il se passe ».

A ces mots, le Japonais lâcha un rire nerveux qu'il contra aussitôt, lui donnant un air de psychopathe. Comprenons-le. Un fantôme perturbé, c'était tout de même la blague de l'année pour lui.

« J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, développa le défunt. Mais vu que tu as pris la sale habitude de disparaître, ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas évident pour moi d'analyser la situation.

_ Je n'ai pas disparu, contra Yuuri. C'est toi qui… qui fais des choses bizarres tout le temps ! Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème avec les rideaux, au juste ?!

_ Attends… C'était toi, tout à l'heure, au premier étage ?

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui t'amusais à claquer toutes les portes… »

Victor laissa sa tête tomber sur le piano, produisant un son désaccordé peu agréable. Lui qui avait cru avoir affaire à un troisième larron… En fait, ce n'était que Yuuri.

Mais… Yuuri invisible… ?

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, marmonna le Russe en redressant la tête vers son interlocuteur en ignorant toujours l'arme pointé vers lui. Pardon de te fliquer comme si j'étais ta mère, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu ais raccompagné ton ami au port.

_ Phichit ?

_ Oui, bah, le seul qui est venu ici

_ Ah effectivement… »

Yuuri se sentit un peu con, mais pour sa défense, la situation était vraiment bizarre. Il avait un fantôme devant lui qui se comportait comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors, forcément, le Japonais se laissait un peu influencer par le ton de la conversation. Ou alors, ce Victor était doué pour mettre à l'aise. Au choix.

« Je… J'ai raccompagné Phichit et je suis tombé dans une grotte bizarre cachée derrière un rocher…, commença le Japonais alors que Victor haussait un sourcil railleur en entendant qu'on pouvait tomber par accident dans un trou pourtant camouflé. J'ai réussi à me sortir de ce pétrin en fouillant la grotte, qui m'a fait débouler sur une partie de la cave. Puis, je me suis retrouvé caché entre les murs du manoir et… et là, je t'ai vu dans une des pièces... Et après… euh… Je me suis armé et je t'ai cherché partout sans te trouver… Enfin, tu as joué du piano à un moment mais je ne t'ai pas vu. T'as dû utiliser ta… ta magie bizarre pour te rendre invisible.

_ Si c'était aussi simple…

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais seul, je me suis remotivé pour te chercher mais on a tapé à la porte à ce moment-là. C'était ta famille… »

Le regard de Victor se brisa un instant, parcouru de remords, de souvenirs à la fois tendres et désagréables, mais il camoufla son trouble en frottant son visage de ses mains gantées.

« Que voulaient-ils ?

_ Voir qui j'étais et rendre visite à ta… tombe. Mais je les ai chassés parce que je ne croyais pas à ta mort… Si j'avais su…

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi ?

_ Tu es allé voir ma tombe après ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment tu le sais ? Tu m'as suivi ?

_ Non. A ce moment-là, tu avais déjà disparu. A vrai dire, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis que tu as quitté le manoir pour raccompagner ton ami. Du moins, je ne t'ai pas vu de mes yeux.

_ Comment c'est possible ? C'est toi le fantôme ici !

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien en particulier ?

_ Non, je n'ai rien fait !

_ Mes parents sont partis, tu es allé voir ma tombe, et après ?

_ Euh… je… Je crois que j'étais trop choqué pour réfléchir. Mes pas m'ont ramené au manoir, je pense. Impossible de… de me souvenir…

_ Fais un effort…

_ J'essaye. Mais… Bon sang, où veux-tu en venir ?! »

Victor tapa du plat des mains sur les touches pour créer un mélange insupportable d'aigus et de graves, se relevant dans un même mouvement. Yuuri sortit sa deuxième arme pour le menacer, n'appréciant pas ce brusque mouvement chez cet inconnu.

« Tire, si tu le veux. La balle ne fera que me traverser ».

Dans cette situation tendue, Victor se payait le luxe d'être ironique. Autant dire que ça ne plaisait pas du tout au Japonais.

« J'étais comme ça aussi, reprit le fantôme. Il y a des souvenirs importants qui meurent ici, mais le temps les ramène. Tu dois te souvenir.

_ Me souvenir de quoi ? »

Il sembla que Victor allait pour parler mais, à cet instant précis, Yuuri le vit comme s'effaçant dans le vide. De son côté, Victor vit la même chose, un Yuuri disparaissant lentement dans l'air, comme évaporé. Clignant des yeux face à ce phénomène paranormal hautement effrayant, Yuuri regarda dans toutes les directions à la recherche de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne retombent sur la vitre.

Le brouillard était revenu.

* * *

 **Je SAIS que vous commencez à saisir ! Je le SAIS ! Ma subtilité étant à un niveau pathétique, en ce moment, vous devez commencer à pouvoir interpréter le pourquoi du comment ! De toute façon, vous m'avez déjà prouvé que vous étiez capable de voir où je voulais en venir ! XD Trop d'intelligence en vous !**

 **Et la rencontre a enfin eu lieu ! Merveilleux, non ? ^^ (Après 15 chapitres, ok, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail !)**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et encore désolée du retard d'aujourd'hui !**

 **Biz' !**


	17. Retrouvailles

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Retard de deux jours, ohlala ! Je suis mille fois désolée ! Pour compenser un peu, ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère que dans votre immense bonté, vous saurez me pardonner cette attente !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Je crois que tout le monde est en train de piger où je veux en venir (oups !) mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas la prétention d'être imprévisible ! XD Du moment que l'histoire vous plait, je suis contente ! Kiss sur tes deux fesses !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Seize chapitres pour que les protagonistes se rencontrent… je crois que c'est une première, là ! XD J'ai complètement fumé mes chaussettes pour cette fic, ça ne fait aucun sens ! en tout cas, merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Zoubi !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **C'est clair ! Je crois que le brouillard est un personnage de la fic à part entière ! C'est l'élément perturbateur qui s'est dit que, non, ils avaient assez discuté et que voilà, faut penser à arrêter, à un moment ! Alors que nous tous, on ne veut que du CONTACT entre Victor et Yuuri ! Argh ! Je me frustre moi-même ! Bref, merci du comm' !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **J'aime lire vos théories (huhuhu) mais comme d'hab', je ne peux que me la fermer à ce sujet U.U'' En tout cas, oui, j'ai fait un dialogue assez calme, mais parce que purée ce que c'est compliqué de faire parler des persos dont l'un est en panique ! XD Et fuck le brouillard, pire perso de la fic ! (Ouais, à ce stade, le brouillard est un perso). Merci pour la review ! Tendresse et caresses !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Je comprends, c'est angoissant de ne pas savoir… :'( Mais rassure-toi, on approche à petits pas de la fin ! Bientôt, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles sans avoir à stresser de la merde que j'ai pu foutre dans cette fiction ! Bien analysé, au fait, pour les mains de Victor ! Bravo ! Merci pour le commentaire ! Keur sur toi !**

 **stephaniehoshi44 :**

 **Merci énormément pour ce commentaire ! Je suis très contente si cette fiction te plait et si j'ai pu te faire sortir de ta zone de confort sans que cela te soit trop insupportable ! C'est vrai que je fais souvent souffrir mes personnages malgré mon côté fleur bleue (parce que je me rassure toujours en me disant que je finirai en happy end pour compenser XD) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review ! Kiss !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette fiction !**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XVII :

Victor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, assez incertain quant aux événements. Yuuri venait de s'effacer sous ses yeux, éclairé par la tendre lumière de cette lune éclatante. Mais pour aller où ? A moins que ce ne soit Victor qui ait disparu. Chacun avait vu l'autre s'effacer, après tout. Impossible de déceler le vrai du faux. Et puis, quel faux ? C'était désormais une certitude que ce manoir était un lieu mystique en lui-même. Y être mort avait donné quelques avantages à Victor (ou inconvénients selon l'avis de tout un chacun).

Le monde des morts et le monde des vivants se confondaient en ces lieux.

Le premier était sans doute ce monde froid et sombre du brouillard incessant, tandis que le second était celui du ciel pur et dégagé. Et si Victor était actuellement capable de voir cette belle lune qu'il n'avait pu contempler pendant dix ans, cela signifiait deux choses importantes.

Premièrement, il était de retour dans le monde des vivants. Même mort, son esprit était toujours capable d'habiter les lieux, de palper le monde réel, d'entrer en contact avec lui, car tout dans ce manoir était susceptible de le lier au Vivant.

Secondement, si lui était ici, cela signifiait que Yuuri avait pris sa place dans le monde des morts. Et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pour y avoir vécu – enfin, métaphoriquement – pendant dix ans, Victor pouvait certifier à quel point le monde des morts était angoissant au possible. Outre le brouillard mortifère qui encerclait les lieux comme les barreaux d'une prison – raison pour laquelle le défunt Russe fermait toujours les rideaux –, c'était l'ambiance même qui rendait fou.

Quand bien même il n'avait légitimement aucune raison de penser cela, Victor ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fou d'inquiétude pour le jeune Katsuki. C'est vrai, après tout… il n'avait rien fait de mal à personne et se retrouvait embarqué dans cette histoire de mondes parallèles ! Yuuri était une victime innocente. Rien de tout ceci n'aurait dû arriver.

Sortant de ses pensées, le pianiste pressa quelques touches de son instrument, espérant une réponse, ou n'importe quoi susceptible de prouver qu'il pouvait encore communiquer avec le Japonais. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Soit Yuuri avait pris peur et s'était enfui, soit il leur était temporairement impossible de communiquer. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas très agréable pour Yuuri.

Apparemment, il n'était pas encore possible de contrôler ou même de comprendre à quel moment leurs deux mondes pouvaient entrer en contact. Le hasard ? Peut-être ? En tout cas, les choses n'étaient pas à leur place. Le seul réconfort qu'ils pouvaient trouver, c'était d'être parfaitement conscient de qui, précisément, vivait dans ce manoir, plutôt que de vivre dans l'incertitude.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, Victor déambula dans la pièce d'un pas trainant, rangea la clé du piano dans sa poche – la seule qui existait et qui ne le quittait jamais – et se perdit à contempler les tableaux aux murs, le temps de se perdre à nouveau dans ses réflexions.

Quelque part, la réaction de Yuuri à son égard avait été plus maîtrisée que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Que cela soit le fait d'un déni intérieur ou d'un immense courage, Victor n'en avait cure. Le fait est qu'ils se savaient toux deux inoffensifs – malgré ces deux pistolets suisses ridicules et inutiles qui semblaient avoir fusionnés aux doigts du Japonais.

 _De toute façon, il ne doit même pas savoir comment s'en servir…_

C'était rassurant que le danseur ait pu se contrôler face à ce phénomène paranormal. Certes, Victor avait joué sur la surprise pour interroger son interlocuteur, profitant de son état émotionnel pour le faire parler – et c'est incroyable de voir à quel point les gens choqués peuvent laisser parler leur honnêteté sans s'en rendre compte. Mais l'amnésie de Yuuri était un autre problème dont il fallait s'occuper. Déjà qu'il était fragile…

La double-porte étant toujours grande ouverte sur le hall d'entrée, aussi Victor entendit-il clairement des sons étranges provenir du dehors.

 _Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? Yuuri ne peut pas m'être déjà revenu !_

Par précaution – mais surtout par espoir car le sort de ce jeune homme le préoccupait indéniablement en dépit de toute logique –, le pianiste se pressa à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement souple, oubliant que son colocataire détestait les mouvements trop brusques.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas Yuuri à la porte.

Mais le choc fut le même lorsque le défunt fit face au regard tétanisé de ses parents.

* * *

Prendre un bateau de nuit avait été plus compliqué que prévu. Yakov et Lilia avaient perdus beaucoup de temps à parlementer avec l'un des marins, qui avait refusé catégoriquement de les emmener sur l'île au soleil couchant pour des raisons de légalité ou de sécurité. Finalement, ils étaient venus à bout des défenses de leur passeur avec les imparables arguments que peut vous sortir une mère éplorée (et aussi un peu grâce à l'argent).

« On a perdu trop de temps avec cet homme, marmonna Phichit à l'oreille de Christophe. En attendant, mon Yuuri est toujours en grand danger !

_ Ce n'est pas de Victor qu'il risquera quoique ce soit, contra le Suisse. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

_ Il a tout de même été capable de se tirer dessus…

_ Sur lui, il a pu. Mais il n'aurait jamais été capable de tirer sur quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, il détestait ne serait-ce que l'idée même de toucher un flingue. Que sa mère chasse et apprécie l'activité, ça le dépassait complètement. Victor est plutôt du genre à se planquer, attendre et observer.

_ Comme sur la photo… J'ai toujours du mal à croire cette histoire.

_ Moi aussi. Il faut que je le voie de mes yeux… »

Phichit ne saurait dire pour qui il était le plus inquiet. Son Yuuri certainement apeuré dans un manoir hanté ? Chris au bord de la crise de nerf ? Ou encore ce fameux Victor qui, s'il était toujours quelque part sur terre, devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas quitter définitivement ce monde ?

Par compassion et pour lui-même trouver un point d'ancrage dans cette folle histoire, Phichit attrapa la main de son camarade pour la serrer dans la sienne. Etre soutenu dans les moments difficiles, c'est plus qu'un confort. Une nécessité. Chris se fit violence et détendit les muscles de sa main pour rendre à son camarade sa douceur.

Yuri regardait la scène d'un air puérilement dégoûté avant de lever les yeux au ciel en tirant la langue. Mais vu que ses parents faisaient la même chose aussi discrètement que possible, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Lui ne connaissait pas Victor, c'était donc le seul à ne pas être gagné par la mélancolie – la déprime – ambiante. Lui, c'était le phénomène en lui-même qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Demi-frère ou pas, ce Victor était une erreur de la nature. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir d'entre les morts ! Jamais !

« On est bientôt arrivé, souffla le matelot ».

En effet, à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les cinq posés le pied à terre.

« On va vraiment débarquer en pleine nuit… ? demanda Yuri d'un air peu convaincu.

_ On ne va pas attendre sur le port pendant quatre heures, répliqua Phichit. Et j'ai un ami à sauver, je te signale. D'ailleurs, dépêchons ».

Le marin promit de ne rester à quai, payé généreusement pour cela, et entreprit de vérifier son matériel. Il devait veiller à ne pas se laisser emporter par le courant marin pendant l'absence de ses employeurs. Et il n'avait aucune fichue idée de ce que cet étrange groupe fichait là à une heure pareille. En vrai, il ne voulait même pas le savoir.

Ils progressèrent donc tous cinq dans la forêt avec la désagréable impression d'être les proies d'un film d'horreur. Phichit utilisait son téléphone comme lampe torche, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de trébucher sur une branche. Heureusement, Chris le rattrapa d'un geste souple en le ramenant contre lui, galant malgré la situation. Et encore une fois, Yuri fit une moue dégoûtée.

Le manoir était plongé dans une obscurité silencieuse peu engageante.

« Si Yuuri a fermé la porte à clé, on va avoir du mal à rentrer…

_ Pourquoi fermerait-il à clé s'il se croit seul sur l'île ? contra Yuri.

_ Réflexe de sécurité ? Cela ne te parait pas naturel de toujours fermer derrière toi ?

_ Cessez ce débat inutile, ordonna Yakov. De toute façon, j'ai gardé un double des clefs.

_ C'est illégal, remarqua Chris.

_ Je sais. Je… Je n'ai jamais eu la force de m'en débarrasser ».

Le plus âgé allait pour insérer la clé dans la fente quand la porte vola sur elle-même, laissant apparaitre la dernière personne au monde qui aurait dû pouvoir leur ouvrir.

Les bras de Lilia tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps.

« Victor ? »

Celui-ci, interpellé par cette voix brisée d'émotion, ne sut pas du tout comment réagir. C'était atroce à penser, mais il était actuellement trop préoccupé par la disparition de Yuuri pour s'intéresser à ce contre-temps. En fait, il se passait beaucoup trop de chose en même temps, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

« Je ne peux pas le croire…, bafouilla Chris. Tu… Tu es…

_ Mort, coupa Victor. Mort et enterré. Ne perdez pas votre énergie en espoirs inutiles. Bon, excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas vous chasser mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.

_ Stop ! intervint Phichit qui venait de se remettre de son choc. Où est Yuuri ? Dis-le-moi ! »

A cette exclamation, le Russe pâlit considérablement – parce que c'était apparemment possible pour un esprit – et se passa une main sur le visage. Gantée. Le malaise s'installa immédiatement. Phichit ne lâchait pas le fantôme des yeux malgré qu'il commençât intérieurement à paniquer, Victor n'était vraisemblablement pas prêt à répondre et le tout était inquiétant.

Chris, voulant débloquer la situation, comprendre, discuter, avança vers le pianiste qui, voyant ce mouvement, brandit le plat de sa main en avant.

« Ne rentrez pas. Surtout pas. Vous allez lui faire peur.

_ Qui ça ? Yuuri ? De quoi tu parles ? Il me connait depuis le temps ! »

Toujours en mauvaise position, le Russe se balança d'un pied à l'autre en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Yuuri Katsuki…, reprit-il, … n'est pas dans le manoir… »

Cette histoire commençait à puer.

« Vicchan, essaya Yakov que l'émotion avait brisé. Comment peux-tu être encore là ? »

Gérer deux fronts embarrassants à la fois était assez lourd pour Victor. Les visiteurs étaient préoccupés par deux faits distincts : la disparition de Yuuri et la présence du fantôme de leur fils. Ce qui créait une discussion complètement décousue.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais communiquer avec les vivants avant que Yuuri n'apparaisse dans ma vie… Je n'ai jamais compris ce que je fichais ici et je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Mais le fait est que je suis mort donc… oubliez-moi.

_ Tu te moques de nous, gronda Lilia. Il n'y a aucune chance que l'on oublie notre fils !

_ Ecoutez, je… »

Victor se tira nerveusement les cheveux. Comment expliquer à ses parents que tout était fichu ? Que regretter ne les mènerait à rien ? Que ne serait-ce que parler avec lui, comme ça, librement, calmement, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar, était déjà trop ?

« Je ne vous en veux pas, avoua-t-il finalement. Ni à vous, ni à Chris, ni à personne. C'est juste moi qui aie été trop lâche. Dormez sur vos deux oreilles, ne craignez pas mon malheur, vivez heureux. Je vous jure que je vais bien. Mais, par pitié, ne vous mêlez pas de ce qu'il se passe dans ce manoir…

_ Je veux Yuuri, affirma encore Phichit. Pour ma part, je promets de te laisser tranquille si tu me dis où il est.

_ Je ne peux pas…

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être mauvais alors pourquoi m'empêches-tu de retrouver mon ami ?

_ Je voudrais tellement que tu le retrouves, assura Victor. Tellement. Des gens comme lui sont précieux. Mais… mais je ne sais pas comment le retrouver. Je… J'attends juste. J'attends Yuuri. Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer malgré tout. Ce manoir n'est pas un lieu pour les vivants.

_ On ne va pas attendre dehors ! s'effraya le deuxième fils des Nikiforov. Rends-nous le gamin et on se tire, si c'est ce que tu veux ! De toute façon, pour notre propre sécurité, on ne va pas remettre en doute les paroles d'un fantôme ! Si tu dis qu'on doit se tirer, on va se tirer ! Mais arrêtes de jouer les énigmatiques et expliques-nous clairement où est l'autre !

_ Yuri, doucement…, quémanda Yakov dont la pâleur n'avait rien à envier à la lune ».

Victor fit une drôle de tête en entendant prononcer le prénom de l'adolescent. Cette fois, il parvint à se distraire de sa propre inquiétude concernant son colocataire.

« Yuri ? C'est son nom ? Vous… vous l'avez appelé Yuri ?

_ C'est un peu pathétique de notre part, admit Lilia en couvant son second fils du regard, mais ça nous a semblé être la meilleure manière de faire perdurer ta mémoire.

_ Comme si ça me faisait plaisir, cracha Yuri en rangeant ses poings dans ses poches ».

Même caractère bourru que Yakov. Victor eut un regard tendre en voyant sa famille s'être recomposée malgré leur traumatisme. Beaucoup de couples se brisent à la mort de l'enfant mais Lilia et Yakov ne faisaient pas partie de ce genre-là. Le pianiste était… soulagé. Un infini sentiment de tranquillité le prit, la tranquillité de celui qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, il avait été mauvaise langue : revoir sa famille n'était pas une tare, c'était une aubaine.

« Merci, dit-il. Merci et pardon. A vous et à toi, Chris ».

Celui-ci ne dit rien, préférant baisser la tête en comprenant l'adieu qui se formulait derrière ses paroles.

« Ne crois pas en avoir fini avec moi, répondit finalement le Suisse. Je sais que tu es là, que tu continues d'exister, alors crois-moi que tu me reverras. Je veux bien partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites à l'heure actuelle, mais je vais revenir, sois-en certain.

_ Moi, je ne peux pas partir, insista le Thaï. Je suis désolé, Victor, mais il en faudra plus que ça pour me faire quitter les lieux.

_ Fais comme Chris, conseilla le Russe en désespoir de cause sans parvenir à masquer son malaise. Pour l'heure, il n'y a rien à faire mais lorsque vous serez revenu, je pense – j'espère – que cette histoire sera réglée.

_ Quelle histoire, bon sang ? s'impatienta Phichit.

_ Allez à ma tombe et vous comprendrez… Et… Pardon ».

Sans comprendre le sens de ces paroles, le groupe vit le visage de Victor se figer devant eux, apparemment concentré sur quelque chose en particulier. Le fantôme se décala de deux pas, les deux bras en évidences et… et la porte se fermait toute seule. Ou quelqu'un la poussait ?

« Yuuri ?!

_ Allez-vous-en, décréta Victor. Cet endroit ne vous apportera pour l'instant rien de bon ! »

Et la porte claqua.

En espérant que le groupe ferait ce qu'il avait conseillé, Victor observa attentivement la pièce en cherchant son protégé des yeux. Evidemment, voir la porte grande ouverte alors qu'il était dans un monde cerné d'un brouillard morbide n'avait pas dû le rassurer. Que Victor pouvait être bête, quand il le voulait ! Lui qui voulait préserver le jeune homme, il avait fait une erreur stupide qui avait dû effrayer Yuuri !

Où allait-il apparaitre, désormais ? Et dans quel état d'esprit était-il ? Ses souvenirs étaient-ils revenus ?

Si c'était le cas, Victor allait encore avoir du boulot à faire.

* * *

 **Je crois que j'ai perdu la main avec les dialogues… Je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi, il faut que je m'entraine ! (C'est le but d'une fiction, en même temps… Bien vu, Captain Obvious !)**

 **Bon, maintenant que je me suis plus ou moins temporairement débarrassé des cinq gugusses qui n'osent pas entrer parce qu'un fantôme leur dit que c'est une mauvaise idée (perso, je serai partie en courant à la première seconde mais n'oublions pas que c'est une fic et que, donc, les personnages sont plus courageux que nous XD), je vais pouvoir retourner à Yuuri qui doit être en train de paniquer en comprenant le scénario.**

 **Victor power ! C'est sur lui qu'on doit compter désormais ! Et non, non, ce n'est pas parce qu'on voit beaucoup Victor en ce moment que ça signifie que j'essaye de compenser le fait qu'on ne l'a pas vu tant que ça depuis le début ! Non, ce n'est pas du rééquilibrage à la pisse que je suis en train de faire ! Non !**

 **Bref, je fuis tant que je peux !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Biz !**


	18. Souvenir

**L'intrus**

 **Eyh !**

 **J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Je suis en train de reprendre mon rythme d'un chapitre par jour, en espérant ne plus trop manquer de jours ! Je suis contente parce que j'entrevois enfin la conclusion de cette fic (pas pour toute de suite, mais qui approche) et ça me rassure. Bon, je suis toujours triste de mettre fin à une fiction, mais ça ne peut pas durer pour toujours, non plus !**

 **Réponses :**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci pour la review ! Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir faire se rapprocher mes deux personnages, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ces deux imbéciles m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Keur, keur !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Ahahahah ! Bien vu, oui ! Yuuri a trouvé le script, a lu le scénar' et s'est dit 'nope, je suis pas payé pour ses conneries, je me tire' ! XD Mon dieu, ce personnage dissident qui ne m'obéit pas ! Merci pour le commentaire, tu m'as tué !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Ecoute, dis à ton ami 'insomnie' de passer me voir, je vais lui toucher deux mots ! è.é Tu auras la réponse à tes déductions dans ce chapitre, donc je ne vais pas trop en parler mais c'est sympa de voir les lecteurs aussi impliqués dans l'histoire ! Merci mille fois pour la review !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **J'aurais bien aimé une réunion de famille au coin du feu en mode bon enfant, mais avec le Yuuri qui panique derrière et qui disparait tous les quatre matins, mon Victor a dû être écrit pour être inquiet. Et c'est pas facile de faire un dialogue où l'un des persos veut juste se barrer alors que, au fond de lui, il est content de les voir ! XD Je me complique trop la vie ! Bref, merci !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Oh oui, Chris et Phichit vont avoir matière à se rapprocher~ ! Huhuhu ! Yuri, c'est le thug de l'histoire. Il se bat les couilles du scénario et de tout ce qu'il se passe ! XD Il était là pour la séquence émotion, c'est tout (mais je l'aime trop !) Je vais m'axer sur Victor et Yuuri à partir de maintenant (j'ai plus de mal à traiter des cinq zigotos, mais faut que je les fasse un peu apparaitre aussi). Fuck le brouillard, façon, du moment qu'on ne s'y enfonce pas, il est inoffensif ! Merci pour le comm' !**

 **Voiiiilà !**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XVIII :

Voir la porte d'entrée ouverte avait terrifié Yuuri. Il se doutait que Victor en était le responsable mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel geste. Lui faisait-il une farce ? Cet esprit russe savait pourtant que, ne serait-ce que psychologiquement, laisser la porte d'entrée grande ouverte alors qu'un brouillard de mort rôdait autour était l'idée la moins pertinente qui soit ! Et ne sachant pas si le Russe était là ou pas, Yuuri avait clos cette brèche béante d'un geste qui se voulait ni trop lent ni trop brusque. Aucune réponse, aucun refus, aucun obstacle. Il avait juste fermé la porte.

Donc… Victor n'était pas là ?

Yuuri bouillonnait d'impatience.

Il voulait à tout prix le revoir et continuer à lui parler. Vraisemblablement, le Russe en savait plus que lui sur les événements et, fait important, il était la seule personne avec laquelle Yuuri pourrait communiquer. Pas qu'il se sentait seul mais tout de même. Leur première discussion s'était mieux passée qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Le Japonais peinait à se l'avouer pour des raisons d'orgueils, mais le simple fait d'avoir un interlocuteur lui avait manqué. Et puisque Victor ne semblait pas avoir une once de méchanceté en lui… Même plus, le fantôme russe avait une sorte de regard innocent, celui d'un enfant parti trop tôt par faiblesse. Il n'avait rien de détestable, en fin de compte…

Le choc passé, Yuuri sentait presque de la sympathie pour cet homme blessé, resté seul si longtemps, qui avait été persécuté de son vivant. Ou peut-être était-il trop empathique pour son propre bien. En tout cas, il ne perdait rien à se montrer curieux du sort de Victor (mais devait malgré tout demeurer prudent).

Se retrouver seul sans savoir quoi faire le mettait mal. Pas question de danser comme si de rien n'était, inutile de bouger n'importe où au risque de ne pas retrouver Victor et il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant à faire à part ça… La fin de la nuit allait être longue.

Et pour ne rien arranger, un immense mal de tête le gagnait, comme si son cerveau s'était mis à jouer de la batterie (un air saccadé qui siérait à merveille aux notes puissantes du pianiste). Il avait même eu un flash pendant une seconde, des formes sombres et mouvantes, une image incompréhensible que lui renvoyait son cerveau. Cela collait avec les dires de Victor.

Apparemment, il oubliait quelque chose.

Yuuri posa son crâne contre la vitre du hall d'entrée, observant le peu qu'il voyait. Si le brouillard devait tomber, il voulait le voir de ses yeux, puisqu'apparemment, cette bruinasse était responsable de beaucoup de choses peu plaisantes.

Yuuri n'avait ni faim ni sommeil. Et c'était étrange car ses dernières fois commençaient à remonter à un sacré bout de temps. Mais il n'allait pas se forcer s'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Manger sans faim le ferait vomir et se coucher sans sommeil serait angoissant. Donc il resta là, debout contre la fenêtre, à regarder le dehors.

Jusqu'à apercevoir au loin un début de soleil se levant.

Yuuri se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes et assista avec ravissement à un lever chaleureux de cet astre si lumineux, qui perçait peu à peu la purée de pois environnante. Quel soulagement !

Il poussa un long soupir de contentement, qui ne produisit étrangement aucune buée sur la vitre – en même temps, avec ces histoires de mondes parallèles, il ne serait pas surpris que son souffle se soit ressenti dans l'autre monde sans qu'il n'y soit – mais bref, peu importait ces phénomènes puisqu'il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un peu de chez lui.

« Comme on se retrouve, sourit une voix derrière lui ».

Le Japonais se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Victor, assis nonchalamment sur les marches de l'escalier. Ses longues jambes étaient croisées, l'un de ses coudes reposait derrière lui pour le supporter, relevant une épaule sur laquelle il avait posé sa tête.

Dans un instant de perdition, Yuuri s'avoua que cet homme était aussi beau que sur les tableaux. Le temps de rougir, il balaya cette pensée et s'avança vers lui avec prudence.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Oui, j'attendais ici car c'est littéralement le carrefour de ce manoir. Je n'aurais pas pu te louper.

_ On a eu la même idée…

_ Pressé de me retrouver ? gazouilla Victor avec un clin d'œil.

_ Eh ! Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien ! La situation est toujours assez catastrophique !

_ Et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point, confirma le Russe en redevenant soudainement très – trop – sérieux.

_ De quoi tu… ? »

Yuuri ne finit pas sa phrase que l'autre était déjà debout, dans son espace vital mais sans le toucher. Il bloqua son souffle en contemplant les orbes bleus qui le fixaient avec intensité, voire avec frustration. Ce Victor avait de sérieux problèmes de bipolarité ! En même temps, à force de solitude… Quoiqu'il en soit, Yuuri n'aimait pas être fixé avec cet air de reproche.

« Dis-moi, reprit le Russe. Est-ce que les choses te sont revenues ?

_ Quelles choses ?

_ Je me pose des questions sur toi, sur ta manière de penser, sur ce que t'inspire ta propre vie… Souviens-toi, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Souviens-toi du moment où tout a vraiment dégénéré ».

Pour une raison encore inconnue, des larmes montèrent aux yeux du danseur.

Victor leva une main douce vers la joue de son camarade, frôlant du bout du pouce la texture tendre de cette peau qui ne tarda pas à se noyer de larmes. Le contact physique fut ce qui précipita Yuuri dans une incompréhensible crise de larmes, sortie de nulle part, qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Encore une fois, des images lui revenaient. De l'eau, un arbre, le noir.

« Je… je… je… »

La main de Victor était anormalement chaude. Et si palpable. Si douce. Comment était-ce possible ?

Yuuri se sentir ronger par les remords. Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié **ça**.

« Pourquoi Yuuri ?

_ T-tais-toi…

_ Tu te souviens.

_ Non.

_ Si, tu t'en es souvenu. Maintenant, je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé sur ma tombe.

_ Je… Je n-ne sais… pas.

_ Tu mens mal ».

La migraine du danseur était revenue, plus forte que jamais, accompagnée d'un horrible sentiment d'étouffement. Et il niait. Il niait la vérité devant Victor, devant lui-même, car c'était encore trop à supporter pour le lâche qu'il pensait être. Sauf que son interlocuteur, pour avoir déjà vécu cette situation, ne semblait rien vouloir lâcher. Pourquoi insister autant pour le lui faire dire ? Yuuri se sentait prêt à vivre dans le déni jusqu'à la fin de son existence, alors pourquoi Victor ne le laissait pas faire ce qu'il voulait ?

« Plus tu mettras de temps à le reconnaître, plus tu souffriras.

_ Arrête ça ! Je…

_ Dis-le !

_ Non ! Je ne suis pas…

_ Tu l'es.

_ Je ne suis pas mort ! »

Outré, Yuuri plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, reculant d'un pas pour dégager du contact physique de Victor. Sa propre déclaration l'avait soufflé, tétanisé, comme un vent violent se transformant en tornade dévastatrice. Quelque chose dans les yeux de Victor paraissait à la fois triste et soulagé. Puis il reprit son sérieux en une fraction de seconde, comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez.

« Tu as glissé et tu t'es noyé dans l'étang près de ma tombe. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu en arriver là.

_ Un accident…, lâcha le Japonais avant de réaliser que c'était un aveu de sa part.

_ Comment as-tu pu tomber ? Tu savais que c'était dangereux, Yuuri. Je suis sûre que la femme qui t'a amené ici te l'as dit ! Pourtant, tu es quelqu'un de prudent, de réfléchi ! Tu n'es pas du genre à t'approcher d'un danger que tu peux éviter. Je le sais, j'ai eu deux mois pour t'observer, je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes.

_ S'il-te-plait… Stop…

_ Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé. Avec ta force, tu aurais pu t'en dégager, non ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'en cette période de l'année, le niveau d'eau est au plus bas. Yuuri, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir là-bas ! Je veux comprendre !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire, à la fin ?! explosa le Japonais. Que je voulais en finir ?! Que je suis comme toi ?!

_ Exactement ».

Touché au cœur, Yuuri recula encore, sa colère retombée à cause du choc.

« Je veux te comprendre, reprit le Russe sur un ton plus doux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que nous ne sommes plus des intrus. Désormais, nous sommes les résidents de ce manoir. Et nous allons vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps, que cela te plaise ou non ».

Et Yuuri ne savait pas si cela lui plaisait ou non.

* * *

 **N'étant pas maîtresse de subtilité, je m'attendais à ce que vous deviniez que Yuuri était passé de vie à trépas. Par contre, je me demande si vous étiez plus persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ou d'un suicide. Vraie question. Ce serait le seul plot-twist du chapitre XD**

 **Et oui, maintenant, mes deux personnages :**

 **1_ se sont parlés et comment à se connaître**

 **2_ vont devoir vivre ensembles**

 **3_ doivent rester seuls dans le manoir~**

 **TU LE SENS LE VICTUURI QUI APPROCHE OU PAS ?! XD**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère pouvoir enfin arrêter l'ambiance trop inquiétante pour quelque chose de plus… humain. ^^**

 **Biz' !**


	19. Réconfort

**L'intrus**

 **Hey ! ^^**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que la chaleur ne vous abat pas (personnellement, je suis en PLS près de la clim' pour éviter de mourir) !**

 **Je me suis aperçue qu'on était proche de la centaine de review, ce qui est clairement énorme… Enfin, non, pas 'énorme'… 'indécent', devrais-je dire XD C'est un chiffre indécent pour une fic comme celle-ci qui ne se prend pas tellement au sérieux. Mais je vous en remercie parce que ça fait clairement plaisir ! Et ça motive de ouf !**

 **Alors, puisqu'on en parle, réponses aux reviews :**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Merci pour les encouragements ! Maintenant, va falloir que je me coupe en quatre pour que leur relation s'améliore, c'est pas facile ! Surtout que le pauvre Yuuri doit avaler les conséquences de son geste… Triste… Mais merci beaucoup !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Sadique, va ! Yuuri meurt et t'es contente parce qu'il va vivre avec Victor ! Tu es pire que moi ! XD De toute façon, y a plus rien à faire, il va devoir accepter son sort ! Donc, il a tout intérêt à bien s'entendre avec Vivi IfYouKnowWhatIMean huhuhu ! Merci pour le comm' !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Oui, bon, ok, j'ai un peu laissé la subtilité au panier pour la mort de Yuuri XD Mais au moins, vous avez eu le temps de vous y préparez mentalement ! Alors qu'un cliffhanger vous aurait tué ! Et donc, je me serais fait descendre pour mon sadisme ! Merci pour le commentaire ! ^^**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que cette fiction ait tenue jusque-là ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à installer une relation qui tienne la route entre mes deux chouchous et le tour est joué ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Satan-Sensei :**

 **Je te rassure, je ne compte pas jouer trop longtemps au jeu du chat et de la souris (parce que moi aussi, ça me détruit psychologiquement) Oh mais Phichit… m'en parle pas, ej en sais pas comment je vais gérer le deuil de Phichit. Tout le monde en comm' attend le Chris-Phichit et moi, je suis bloqué sur son deuil… Chaud U.U J'espère mettre un peu de citron pour relever l'amertume du scénario ! XD En tout cas, merci du commentaire !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Comment ça, ton directeur est perturbant ? XD tu me fais peur, là ! Sinon, pour te répondre, j'ai bien envie de retourner un peu du point de vue des 5 autres, histoire de. Surtout qu'il doit y avoir des choses à faire niveau relationnel maintenant qu'ils savent pour Yuuri. Je ne critiquerais pas ton esprit salace, ce serait l'hôpital qui se foutrait de la charité ! Merci du commentaire ! Kiss, kiss !**

 **Stephaniehoshi44 :**

 **Pour l'éternité, oui ! OqO L'amour interminable ! Enfin… encore faudrait-il que je l'installe, cet amour ! Ça m'apprendra à faire des fics de trois kilomètres où les persos mettent vingt plombes à se rencontrer ! XD J'ai l'impression d'être en décalage ! Oui, tu as bien noté que Victor n'avait plus ces gants (je crois que tu es la seule à l'avoir relevé, bravo !) mais j'en parle dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Les choses ne se passaient pas si bien que ça.

Victor n'aimait pas le reconnaître mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et Yuuri était assez imprévisible.

Pas que le Russe s'était attendu à ce que, uni par les liens de la mort, Yuuri et lui deviennent bons camarades en un temps record, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son colocataire se referme complètement sur lui pour dévier le regard dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

Certes, Victor savait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Le secouer pour lui faire avouer qu'il était mort contre sa volonté n'était pas le meilleur moyen de commencer toute relation amicale. Cependant, il aimerait que le danseur comprenne qu'il avait fait ça pour son bien.

 _Mais comment peut-il comprendre ça ?_ soupira le fantôme. _Je ne suis pas supposé agir pour son bien._

Victor était partagé entre ce que la logique voudrait qu'il fasse et ce que son cœur lui dictait. Il n'avait aucune antipathie pour Yuuri, au contraire. Le jeune homme respectait son travail et y avait fait honneur dans une danse. Rien que pour ça, le Russe était charmé et flatté. Cependant, l'affection n'était pas réciproque, apparemment.

Yuuri était embarrassé dès que leurs quatre yeux se croisaient et baissait la tête aussitôt.

Evidemment, il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation – et heureusement, les cinq autres avaient eu la présence d'esprit de comprendre que partir était une bonne idée.

Phichit devait être effondré… Heureusement, Chris était doué avec les mots, alors pour peu que ces deux-là soient toujours en contact, il y avait moyen que la peine du Thaï soit à peu près bien gérée. Et puis, s'ils avaient vu Victor de leurs propres yeux, ils devaient se douter que l'existence de Yuuri n'était pas entièrement balayée. Ne restait qu'à compter les jours avant que le groupe ne revienne s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Jours durant lesquelles Victor devait s'occuper de Yuuri.

Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Et ajouté à tout cela, le manoir en lui-même risquait d'être agaçant. Pour deux raisons.

Déjà, si le groupe revenait, Victor ne pouvait pas certifier à cent pourcent qu'ils pourront se voir – car apparemment, les mondes des morts et des vivants ne se rejoignaient pas H27, J7. Et la perspective de tourner en rond pour trouver de nouveaux intrus n'excitait pas particulièrement Victor.

Ensuite, l'endroit était un vrai labyrinthe, et quand Yuuri décidait de se planquer, il était introuvable. Autant dire que Victor en avait ras-le-bol de perdre Yuuri de vue – qui passait beaucoup trop de temps à déprimer dans des coins improbables.

Pour l'instant, le premier problème n'en était pas un car Victor n'avait ressenti aucune autre présence que la sienne et celle du Japonais. Par contre, ce dernier allait vraiment le rendre fou. C'était si compliqué d'ouvrir le dialogue ? Bien sûr que la mort est effrayante, mais n'est-ce pas justement une aubaine pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler ? Victor s'y connaissait en déprime solitaire, assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas la solution.

Agacé, le Russe partit s'asseoir à son piano et jeta sa frustration sur les touches. Si Yuuri ne venait pas de lui-même, Victor allait finir par le tirer par la peau du cou !

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous, après tout ? S'il a décidé de me snober, c'est son problème, non le mien._

Il se savait de mauvaise foi, il savait que c'était dur à vivre pour Yuuri, il savait qu'il aurait réagi pareil, il savait que son camarade était terrifié, mais Victor ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Jamais de sa vie et de sa mort il n'avait eu à faire face à ça. Comment fait-on pour réconforter quelqu'un qui refuse de se dévoiler ?

De quoi Yuuri avait-il peur ?

La double-porte s'ouvrit doucement, étonnant énormément le Russe qui, pour le coup, n'aurait pas parié un sou que sa musique ait pu attirer le fugitif. Pourtant, ça lui allait bien. Yuuri était un danseur. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, au fond, que la musique lui soit aussi sensible. Quelque part, cela flattait l'égo du Russe. Il était capable de produire des mélodies suffisamment attirantes pour faire réapparaitre son compagnon d'infortune.

Un musicien et un danseur.

Ils formaient un beau duo.

Attentif, Victor ne stoppa pas son travail, pianotant librement sur les touches froides. Il avait commencé à reprendre l'habitude d'ôter ses gants, et même s'il continuait de voir du sang sur ses doigts, il avait la nette impression qu'il en avait moins. Comme si revoir ses parents et son vieil ami avait allégé son âme. Il se demandait si les traces pourpre disparaitraient un jour. En tout cas, il reprit confiance et se sentit prêt à vivre sans cacher ses mains, ne serait-ce que pour être témoin du jour où elles redeviendraient immaculées.

Et il devait bien avouer qu'il prenait plaisir à caresser les touches. Sa musique, qu'il trouvait en général trop mélancolique, voire déprimante, lui semblait ce jour-là plus gaie, plus entrainante.

Plus vivante.

Et Yuuri y était sensible.

Dans ses yeux rougis de larmes se peignaient peu à peu une sérénité qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu, une sérénité qu'il extériorisa par un doux mouvement de la tête, de gauche à droite, en fonction du rythme. C'était une modeste danse, toute timide, mais c'était juste de quoi flatter le talent de Victor.

Et les rapprocher quelque peu.

Victor s'était de toute façon toujours mieux exprimé par la musique que par les mots. Cela semblait également vrai pour Yuuri.

La mélodie prit fin et laissa tomber un silence religieux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était à cause du brouillard de dehors mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. L'atmosphère entre eux s'était radoucie.

Pour autant, Victor n'osa pas bouger de son tabouret, comme si le moindre mouvement suffirait à renfermer son camarade sur lui-même.

A son grand soulagement, ce fut ce dernier qui prit l'initiative de la conversation…

« Je suis désolé… »

… et ça commençait très bien !

« …pour m'être enfuie de la sorte. J'avais peur ».

Victor se tourna vers lui, appréciant le rouge qui montait aux joues du danseur. Il avait un de ces airs de chérubin quand il se sentait coupable ! Un vrai visage d'ange !

Victor lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance. Il avait bien envie de repartir d'un bon pied avec Yuuri, plutôt que de s'éviter comme deux enfants.

« Je sais ce que c'est, relança le Russe en voyant que son camarade ne continuerait pas avant d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre eux. J'ai connu ça aussi, la peur. Mais moi, j'étais seul ».

Yuuri passa d'un pied à l'autre, nerveux. Ces paroles étaient là pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, livré à lui-même, mais bien accompagné par quelqu'un qui, apparemment, ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il se rendait bien compte d'à quel point il avait pu être puéril, mais sa stratégie face à la peur avait toujours été la fuite. Victor n'était pas le premier à en payer les frais. Maintenant, c'était au Japonais de faire un effort pour s'ouvrir.

« C'est toi qui avais raison ».

Le russe cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas à quoi Yuuri faisait référence.

« Lorsque j'ai glissé… j'aurais pu me sauver… je pense. Enfin… Ce n'était pas si profond que ce que je pensais. Il m'aurait fallu attraper des roseaux pour m'extirper… J'en aurais eu la force mais… mais je n'ai pas osé. Sur le coup, j'ai eu une seconde de soulagement en me disant… en me disant que j'avais enfin une occasion d'arrêter de me voiler la face… Je n'aime pas ma vie… Je n'aime pas ce que j'en ai fait… Je me suis toujours senti prisonnier de ce que j'avais battit, ça m'angoissait… Alors je… Je me suis laissé aller ».

Cette conclusion sonnait amèrement dans la bouche du Japonais. Il n'arrivait pas encore lui-même à juger de son acte, cela nécessitait plus de recul et de réflexion. En attendant, il était assailli de questions et de doutes qui marquaient son visage en une expression torturée. Victor n'y tint plus et se leva de son siège, geste qui surprit assez le Japonais. Il ne fit cependant aucun mouvement de contestation lorsqu'une paire de bras vint s'enrouler autour de lui en un geste protecteur.

Yuuri n'était de base pas très à l'aise avec les marques d'affection mais pour une raison inconnue, la présence de Victor ne semblait aucunement intrusive. Comme s'ils étaient deux à avoir besoin de ce contact. C'était chaud, doux, rassurant, une sensation qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé ressentir, surtout pas maintenant qu'ils étaient morts.

Alors, ouvrant quelque peu la coquille qu'il avait pourtant pris soin de fermer autour de lui, Yuuri se laissa aller à l'étreinte et y répondit sans remord en enserrant à son tour ce corps recroquevillé qui quémandait caresses et affection.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Une bonne relation qui s'installe tranquillement après dix-huit putains de chapitres à se courir après sans faire connaissance (frustration, quand tu nous tiens).**

 **J'espère que ce petit moment un peu tendre vous a plu !**

 **Merci de prendre la peine de me lire ! A demain !**

 **Biz' !**


	20. Approche

**L'intrus**

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Oui, je suis à la bourre, pardon ! Ma vie sociale s'est réveillée d'un coup et je n'ai aucune explication ! XD Je poste donc, un peu tard, mais toujours dans la bonne journée ! C'est déjà bien, on va dire !**

 **Je ne vais pas trop tarder, juste le temps de vous dire à tous merci et de répondre à vos messages !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Je vais bourrer le fluff et la tendresse, maintenant ! Moi aussi j'en ai marre de ce monde de brute tout méchant et pas beau ! Merci d'être toujours là, ça me touche ! Kiss, kiss, kiss !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Oh merci mille fois ! Tes compliments me font rougir comme une andouille ! Je vais enfin arrêter de torturer ce pauvre Yuuri qui n'a rien demandé à personne ! Pauvre petit ! Keur sur toa !**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Oh mais la neige au Québec, c'est juste sublime ! Je kifferais vivre là-bas, j'ai toujours aimé le froid et les paysages hivernaux ! A Paris, nous sommes actuellement en plein décès, vois-tu ? Trop chaaaaud ! On va encore battre des records si ça continue T.T Concernant la fic, no worry, j'attends aussi la bonne occasion pour foutre un peu de fesse (huhuhu !) Merci encore !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **J'avais teeeeeeellement besoin de partir sur du plus léger après tout ça… Parce que les ambiances fantomatiques, ça va bien deux minutes mais voilà, quoi ! XD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ventilo et dildo !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **On est d'accord, on crève de chaud ! XD Heureusement que j'ai la clim', bon sang ! Ma seule survie dépend de lui ! La fiction va bientôt prendre fin donc maintenant, ça va être plutôt orienté relation et mignonneries ! (Et un peu de cul, peut-être ?) En tout cas, merci !**

 **Et voilà**

 **Merci encore de me suivre ! La fiction approche de sa conclusion et vous êtes toujours là, c'est que du bonheur !**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XX :

Les aveux de Yuuri avaient signé l'entrée de leur duo dans une nouvelle ère. L'exact opposé. Après avoir fui Victor comme la peste, Yuuri était maintenant collé à lui. Littéralement. En quelques sortes, c'était un peu sa manière à lui de faire son deuil – son propre deuil. Le Russe avait brisé le déni du Japonais, puis celui-ci s'était muré dans le silence et la déprime avant de, désormais, chercher une béquille sur laquelle s'appuyer.

C'était assez mignon, se disait parfois Victor, parce qu'on voyait presque clairement se disputer deux parts du jeune danseur. Un bout de lui réclamait de la proximité et du contact et un autre ne souhaitait pas être une gêne. Or, il avait conscience d'à quel point cela pouvait être assommant d'avoir un inconnu aux basques, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il suivait Victor partout en se faisant le plus discret possible pour rester supportable.

Il était juste adorable.

Puis, franchement, Victor ne serait-il pas fou de le trouver de trop dans son espace vitale, lui qui avait vécu dix ans dans le silence et l'abandon ? Avoir un petit protégé à surveiller lui faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, au fond de lui, Victor se trouvait assez égoïste d'apprécier autant la présence d'un jeune homme brisé qui venait de mettre fin à son existence, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Avoir Yuuri était une véritable bénédiction.

Il lui manquait juste à se débarrasser de sa gêne et tout serait parfait. Victor rêvait de retrouver le Yuuri plus sûr de lui qu'il avait vu durant cette danse nocturne absolument magique. Pas que le Yuuri tout timide le dérangeait mais celui-ci parlait un peu moins. Or, c'était de discussion dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Il fallait trouver des sujets de conversation pour qu'ils puissent faire entièrement connaissance.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu as envie ? demanda gentiment le Russe lors d'une calme après-midi ensoleillée – oui 'ensoleillée – tandis qu'ils venaient de finir une séance où Victor avait joué l'une de ses plus belles partitions.

_ Tu penses…, essaya le candide jeune homme en rosissant d'embarras. Tu penses qu'on pourrait aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors ? Enfin, si on peut… »

Ah. Evidemment.

Yuuri était encore suffisamment vivant dans sa tête pour chercher le soleil et toute la douceur qui allait avec. Victor allait devoir faire un effort pour se réhabituer à cela – dix ans de cloisonnement, ça marque – et, honnêtement, il se sentait prêt à le faire. Pour le bien-être de Yuuri, cela valait le coup.

Même s'ils n'allaient pas bien loin, c'était peut-être effectivement plaisant de se laisser guider dehors et de sentir les chaleureux rayons caresser leur peau. Ils avaient des sensations, après tout. Et puis, Victor avait passé tellement de temps à fuir cette cour qu'il se doutait qu'il devait avoir loupé pas mal de beaux jours comme ça. A force de tirer les rideaux…

Yuuri marchait devant, plus à l'aise dans ce milieu qu'il savait étranger à son camarade, indiquant des chemins au hasard à travers les jardins à l'arrière. Victor suivait en appréciant silencieusement les sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant…

Après ce qui sembla une bonne heure où Yuuri demandait à son hôte de l'éclairer sur les plantes sauvages du jardin – le Russe semblait en connaître un rayon –, ils prirent place sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un marronnier, pour reposer leurs jambes. Toujours un peu gêné, le Japonais lançait des regards incertains à son compagnon, qui avait posé négligemment ses deux bras sur l'assise et étiré ses jambes loin devant lui pour laisser son sublime visage s'imprégner du soleil.

Cette beauté était frappante. Yuuri se souvint de son admiration pour les tableaux de Giacometti et toussa dans sa main par peur que son intérêt un peu embarrassant ne soit marqué sur son visage. Avoir le vrai modèle à côté de lui était… rafraichissant. Plutôt que mort, Yuuri avait l'étrange impression d'avoir glissé dans les peintures, d'être dans un autre monde plus calme et plus agréable. Le simple fait de se poser en silence sur un banc en pierre était aussi simple que reposant.

« Je n'ai pas encore osé te le demander…, commença Victor en rouvrant ses iris d'azur pour les poser sur son compagnon, …mais comment te sens-tu après… après tout ça ?

_ Bizarrement… bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette sérénité. C'est normal ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mes premiers mois ici en tant que mort ont été obscurs et détestables. Mais je ne suis pas une référence. Si tu te sens bien, j'en suis heureux. Je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir vécu ce que j'ai subi, même si ça me dépasse que tu sois aussi… détendu. Ou alors, tu es du genre à tout cacher au fond de toi…

_ J'ai un avantage par rapport à toi, avoua Yuuri en s'approchant de lui pour se reposer sur son épaule. Moi, je ne suis pas seul ».

La déclaration était si innocente que Victor crut un instant qu'il allait fondre sur place. Après avoir passé des mois caché derrière le moindre mur à observer cet étrange garçon, les voilà collés l'un à l'autre comme deux vieux amis. Comme un vieux couple de retraité, plutôt. Chacun la béquille de l'autre. Victor n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un sur qui se reposer à ce point. Avec Yuuri, il partageait plus qu'un attrait pour la musique, il partageait maintenant sa mort. Son éternité. Quelque part en eux, ils voulaient s'entendre à tout prix, ils le voulaient car ils étaient maintenant liés comme personne ne pouvait l'être. Et ils avaient **besoin** l'un de l'autre.

Plus de trahison, plus de jugement. Juste eux, dans leur timide quiétude, qui se donnaient la main avec hésitation avant d'affermir cette prise comme s'ils s'accrochaient à une bouée.

« Je crois que… je suis en train de m'attacher à toi, avouèrent les souriantes lèvres du Russe. Et je ne regrette pas ».

Yuuri leva un sourcil ironique sans nier l'affirmation. Lui n'avait pas connu Victor pendant ces deux mois et se retrouvait un peu perdu dans cette situation où il était désormais bloqué, mais il ressentait indéniablement ce besoin d'être avec cet homme. Parce que ce dernier en savait beaucoup plus que lui sur tout, parce que cet homme se montrait prévenant avec lui, et parce que cet homme lui inspirait les meilleurs sentiments qui soient.

« On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer, tous seuls ? demanda le Japonais avec une candeur qui tranchait complètement de la proximité qu'il était en train d'établir subrepticement en s'approchant davantage de son camarade. Je veux dire… comment va-t-on occuper notre temps ? »

Si Victor ne connaissait pas toute la naïveté qui habitait Yuuri, il aurait cru bien volontiers que le jeune homme lui faisait du charme à se pencher ainsi vers lui comme s'il cherchait son point d'équilibre. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Yuuri n'avait manifesté d'aucune attirance pour lui – car ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup –, mis à part le fait qu'il ait dansé sur ses musiques et déclaré que ses portraits étaient beaux. Ça ne suffit pas à créer de l'attirance, pas vrai ? Enfin… ça suffirait pour certaines personnes mais cette boule d'innocence de Yuuri Katsuki n'était pas aussi romantique, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, Victor s'avouait à demi-mot que la simple possibilité de plaire lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait été éduqué pour être assez coquet et avait toujours bien aimé les faux-semblants et les non-dits des courtisans qu'il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

Mais Yuuri était si candide que ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Depuis combien de temps étaient-il réunis ensembles dans leur mort ? Combien de temps depuis que Yuuri avait accepté son sort ? Victor avait cessé de compter les jours mais cela ne devait pas excéder un ou deux mois. Etait-ce suffisant pour développer un… disons, un intérêt ?

En ce qui concernait les sentiments de Victor, il ne savait trop que penser. Son regard était relativement biaisé par le fait que ce jeune homme ait rendu le plus bel hommage qui soit en dansant sur ses œuvres avec splendeur et sincérité. Et puis, autant se l'avouer, Yuuri était beau. Très beau. Gentil. Sensible. Attentionné. Juste un peu trop timide.

Désireux de tenter le diable pour s'assurer de l'innocence de Yuuri, Victor amorça un mouvement d'approche en se souvenant que son camarade attendait certainement une réponse de sa part, réponse qui mettait son temps à venir.

« Je suis fourni en livres, Yuuri. Chris a aussi apporté beaucoup de jeux du temps où on jouait ensemble, sans oublier la musique. Nous avons le jardin, l'intégralité du manoir, les lieux cachés. Nous avons des instruments. De l'espace. Il y a ma personne aussi, je te promets que je peux être très divertissant ».

Ces dernières paroles étaient accompagnées d'un petit clin d'œil suggestif, alors qu'ils étaient désormais plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et Yuuri ne bougeait pas alors qu'il avait pourtant remarqué le mouvement de Victor vers lui, lent mais suggestif. Celui-ci, ne constatant aucune résistance à ce rapprochement certes peu subtil mais efficace, continua d'approcher doucement sans tarir son flot de paroles.

« Mais si tu désires quelque chose en particulier que nous n'avons pas, nous pouvons toujours attendre le retour de ton ami et du mien pour leur demander de nous apporter de quoi passer le temps… »

Alors que Victor s'apprêtait à abuser sans honte de la situation pour inciter un baiser – et il en avait clairement envie à présent, ce n'était même plus une histoire d'intérêt –, Yuuri se releva brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre au Russe qui finit par tomber sur le banc avec son œil visible rond comme une soucoupe. Il était allé trop vite ? Yuuri allait fuir ? Il avait déjà tout gâché ?! Quelle horreur ! Il devait s'excuser tout de suite !

« Yuuri, je…

_ Tu veux dire que Chris et Phichit vont revenir ?! Ici ?! Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as vu l'état des lieux ?! Je dois aller nettoyer ce bazar ! Où vont-ils dormir, en plus ? Il n'y a que ma chambre qui soit en état mais j'y ai toujours mes affaires ! Oh bon sang, et il faut que je dépoussière les tapis ! Et les vitres ! Il faut que je lave les vitres ! »

Vu les joues rouges du Japonais, il ne niait pas ce qui avait été sur le point d'arriver entre eux. Cependant, son éducation faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir dans une demeure aussi bordélique. Victor alternait entre soulagement de le voir suffisamment concerné par ce manoir pour s'en sentir propriétaire et la frustration d'avoir manqué une occasion.

Et on ne la lui ferait pas. Si Victor n'avait pas eu le mot de trop à parler du retour prochain de leurs amis inquiets – qui n'avaient aucune, mais alors aucune !, idée que les deux morts vivaient comme un vieux couple heureux –, leurs quatre lèvres se seraient trouvées, comme deux aimants soumis à la même gravité.

Et l'idée n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déplu au Japonais.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Un baiser qui n'a pas eu lieu, c'était ce qui me semblait être le plus pertinent pour une relation en devenir que je ne voulais pas non plus presser. Mais ce qui me semble pertinent ne l'est pas pour tout le monde donc je comprendrais que vous trouviez ça abusé XD**

 **Mais je sais aussi que tout le monde est sur les genoux après tout ce drama à outrance et que, bordel ! un peu d'amour que diable ! On est dans une fic Victuuri ou bien ?! O_O**

 **Paix et amour à vous tous !**

 **A demain !**

 **Biz' !**


	21. Libres

**L'intrus**

 **Hey !**

 **Dis donc, vous, j'ai posté tard hier soir et vous avez tout de même commentés ! Mais vous dormez quand, bande de vampires ? XD**

 **La fiction approche de la fin ! Je le sens ! Reniflez avec moi, ça pue la fin ! /snif snif/ Ouais, ouais, ouais… ça approche. Ça approche et vous êtes toujours là ! J'alterne entre rougir comme une mongolienne et pleurer de joie ! Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! Et je vous hanterai comme Victor a hanté cette baraque pourrie ! è.é**

 **Reviews :**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Vu que Yuuri est parti en mission commando pendant les derniers chapitres, je me suis dit que son caractère doux d'agneau me manquait ! Je les trouve tellement mimi ensembles, bon sang ! Merci pour le comm' !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les mots doux que tu m'offres, je suis aux anges ! J'essaye de faire un Victor un peu plus offensif tout en rendant à Yuuri son caractère un peu plus réservé. Du coup, c'est assez compliqué ! XD Mais merci !**

 **Viktuuri (je crois que c'est toi) :**

 **Sachant qu'à Paris aussi j'attrape toujours un rhume, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour moi d'habiter ici, au Québec, ou même en Norvège ! XD Mes défenses immunitaires sont parties au club MED depuis quelques années déjà ! Et merci pour la review ! On a tous réagi pareil à l'épisode 7, je crois ! (J'étais en PLS, les larmes aux yeux, et j'ai remis le passage en boucle !)**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je vais bien finir par les faire sauter le pas, un de ces quatre ! J'attend juste encore deux, trois éléments et ça sera bon ! Encore un peu de patience ! (Et t'as attendu prêt de 17 chapitres qu'ils se rencontrent, tu peux bien en attendre deux ou trois de plus pour qu'ils fassent l'amour ! XD)**

 **Satant-sensei :**

 **Je sais, la transition entre le drama et le cute est inexistante, mais crois-moi, je fais de mon mieux pour atténuer ça parce que, bowdel, j'en peux plus de ce drama à outrance ! Cette fic m'a fait mal dormir plus d'une fois, je veux de l'amûûûr, moi ! Q.Q Merci pour le comm' ! Chou-fleur et pizza !**

 **Stephaniehoshi44 :**

 **L'histoire a retourné sa veste, en effet. Tu peux y lire la frustration de l'auteure qui a fini par avoir peur de sa propre fic… J'essaye d'atténuer le choc, de nuancer le changement d'ambiance de la fic, mais puisque Victor n'est plus l'esprit frappeur… bah y a plus aucune raison de craindre, en fait XD Yolo ! Merci pour la review !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Oh mais quelle chanceuse ! J'aurais aimé aller à la Japan Expo aussi mais j'étais trop explosée pour ça ! XD Dommage ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Kiss !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXI :

Heureusement pour lui, Yuuri était reparti à l'intérieur quelques minutes avant que le brouillard ne revienne, ce qui avait au moins le mérite de lui épargner cette vision angoissante du monde qui s'efface petit à petit sous cet épais voile blanchâtre. Victor n'avait pas duré long feu non plus, quand bien même la cour était protégée au même titre que le manoir. En fait, la simple vue de la brume épaisse environnante lui donnait la chair de poule et une grosse envie de partir se réfugier dans l'une de ses cachettes.

Il rentra donc en hâtant le pas, à la recherche du Japonais.

Il le trouva dans la salle à manger, un peu nerveux. Nerveux ?

Victor se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien traverser l'esprit du jeune homme. Il s'était précipité à l'intérieur pour soi-disant mettre de l'ordre dans le manoir, mais le voici à faire les cent pas comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même, les mains plongées dans ses mèches noires. Cette agitation ne paraissait pas nécessaire aux yeux du Russe, qui ne voyait pas où pouvait bien être le problème.

« Yuuri ? »

Aucune réponse. L'autre était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles en fixant le sol. Certes, on lui connaissait une angoisse naturelle, donc ce n'était pas non plus un fait incroyable que de le voir stressé. Mais là où ça coinçait, c'était la raison de ce malaise. Yuuri avait-il eu un sursaut de conscience et oublier quelque chose de son ancienne vie ? Où angoissait-il d'une raison futile, en bon perfectionniste qu'il était ?

« A quoi tu penses ? insista Victor en prenant appuie sur un mur pour le regarder s'agiter ».

Cette fois-ci, il ne se prit aucun vent, Yuuri étant un peu redescendu de son état hébété.

« Phichit va revenir.

_ Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semble… Où est le problème ?

_ Tu demandes où est le problème ? s'aberra le Japonais. Mais enfin, Victor, je suis _mort_! Il doit être effondré ! Je ne lui ai rien dit de comment je me sentais depuis quelques mois ! Mon dieu, il va me haïr… Oh non… non, non, non, non, non ! Pas Phichit !

_ C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? »

Pour le coup, Victor devait reconnaitre être particulièrement surpris de la réaction de son compagnon. Il se souciait apparemment beaucoup de ce que pouvaient ressentir les autres – là où le Russe savait qu'il avait fait preuve d'énormément d'égoïsme jusqu'à peu –, et surtout de son meilleur ami, laissé derrière sans explication. A nouveau, Victor put contempler toute la grandeur du cœur de Yuuri. Sa gentillesse n'avait aucune limite avec ceux qu'il aimait, il était capable de se mettre dans des états pas possible juste à cause de suppositions.

« Juste une question, se permit Victor d'un œil sévère. Si j'ai bien compris, ce Phichit est ton plus proche ami, c'est ça ?

_ Oui… Oui, bien sûr !

_ Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Yuuri ne s'arrêta pas sur le fait que cela faisait plus d'une question, un peu perturbé par la teneur de ces questions. Cela lui plaisait que Victor s'intéresse à lui et l'interroge sur sa vie passée, mais pourquoi tout à coup ?

« Plus de dix ans, répondit-il finalement. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu, on partageait les mêmes passions et il est si gentil… J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un type bien. Surtout que je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi, il le savait, et c'est toujours lui qui m'a encouragé à faire de mon mieux. Je dois beaucoup de choses à Phichit et à sa bonne humeur.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es en train de craindre que ton meilleur ami, toujours là pour toi, toujours compatissant, toujours sensible à ton sort, te haïsse pour avoir glissé dans un étang ? Il manque de la cohérence dans ton propos, Yuuri. Je ne connais pas ce garçon mais de ce que tu me racontes, ça me semble impossible qu'il te haïsse ».

Le Japonais baissa la tête, réfléchissant sur ces mots.

« Essaye d'imaginer la situation inverse, Yuuri. Je sais que si Christophe était mort à ma place, je n'aurais jamais pu le haïr pour autant. En sachant que son esprit hanterait encore ce monde, je me serais précipité pour voir comment il va, pour m'assurer qu'il n'a aucun regret – et s'il en avait, je ferais tout pour le soulager. Alors, dis-moi sincèrement, la prochaine fois que tu verras ton ami, que fera-t-il d'après toi ? Va-t-il te lancer un regard noir, t'accabler et disparaitre ou va-t-il se jeter sur toi pour te serrer dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement ? »

Les mots de Victor étaient d'une véracité telle qu'ils furent à même de libérer Yuuri de ses craintes. Ses épaules figées se détendirent et une sorte de sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres. A ses yeux, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. En plus, Victor était très compréhensif et le regardait en silence, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ses paroles.

La bonté dans son regard toucha Yuuri au fond de son cœur.

« Je suis effrayé…, avoua-t-il. Les choses ont indéniablement changé, je me sens plus libre. Mais pour cette quiétude, j'ai sacrifié ma vie d'avant… j'ai sacrifié l'amitié de Phichit, la confiance de mes parents, les attentes de ma professeure. J'ai la sensation d'avoir… fui.

_ Mais rien n'est fini pour autant puisque tu es encore là, devant moi, visible et palpable pour le monde des Vivants. Si tu tiens tant à cette liberté qu'on t'a longtemps refusé, savoure-là. Mais ne crois pas pour autant que les autres t'aient oublié. Tu es cher à leur cœur et je sais que si ton ami vient te rendre visite, tu auras la force de lui faire face le plus naturellement du monde. N'aie pas honte d'apprécier ta liberté, prouve que tu en avais besoin. Personne ici ne va te juger ».

Yuuri se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, hésitant.

« Et toi, Victor ? Tu te sens libre ou prisonnier ? »

La question le prit de court.

Il y a encore quelques temps, il aurait répondu 'prisonnier' sans aucune ambiguïté, notamment car, pendant des années, il s'était complu à penser que sa punition pour avoir mis fin à ses jours était cette solitude forcée, ce brouillard étouffant qu'il avait cru perpétuel.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes.

Victor avait crain et subi la solitude pendant dix ans. Il n'était plus seul.

Victor avait tantôt regretté son geste, tantôt accusé autrui. Tout était pardonné.

Victor avait vécu de choses simples, entouré de ce qu'il aimait. C'était encore le cas.

« Je suis libre ».

Et dans les yeux de Yuuri, la réplique était claire : moi aussi.

« Merci, murmura Yuuri.

_ Pour ?

_ Pour m'avoir rassuré, parlé, accepté… Pour tout ce que tu fais au quotidien pour que je ne déprime pas de ce que j'ai fait. De ce que j'ai laissé faire, plutôt ».

Et puisque le jeune danseur était adorable avec son sourire timide, Victor l'enlaça sans crier gare, la bouche en cœur. C'était tout de même bien plaisant de ne plus être seul dans cet immense endroit. Victor avait eu peur que Yuuri ne s'isole et ne se referme sur lui-même, mais il n'avait fallu en définitive que quelques mots pour le rassurer. Le Japonais était sensible à la sincérité et le Russe en avait à revendre.

« Si des idées noires t'assaillent à nouveau, reprit le Russe près de son oreille, je veux que tu m'en parles. Ne reste jamais seul à te morfondre, c'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver de pire ».

Et parce que cela sentait le vécu, Yuuri répondit par l'affirmatif, acceptant de placer une partie de sa vie – de sa nouvelle vie – entre les mains de cet homme.

* * *

 **Bon… ils se rapprochent. Un peu vite mais c'est peut-être parce que mes ellipses temporelles ne sont pas très claires. En vrai, ils n'en sont pas à leur deuxième jour de cohabitation, donc ils commencent à se connaître ^^**

 **J'espère que ce passage de trouble était clair. Ce n'est pas facile de décrire les pensées contradictoires ou parfois injustifiées d'un personnage. Mais ça m'a semblé nécessaire pour rappeler que Yuuri est un personnage très sensible. Et j'adore sa relation d'amitié avec Phichit donc je voulais en faire un enjeu du chapitre.**

 **Après, entre ce que je veux faire et ce que je fais vraiment, y a parfois un fossé ! XD**

 **Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !**

 **Biz' !**


	22. Attirance

**L'intrus**

 **Hey !**

 **Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Normalement, tout le monde est en vacances, maintenant ! Profitez bien ! ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Victor agit presque que comme un grand frère, en fait ! :/ En même temps, il a plus confiance en lui que ce pauvre Yuuri sans défenses ! XD Merci pour la review !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! La 'colonie de vacances' XD Dafuq ?! Tu m'as tué avec ton expression ! Bien joué !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Oui, c'est l'amour fou qui se dessine entre eux ! Cute, cute, cute ! Je les aime tellement, romg ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Yuuri, je le vois vraiment comme un stressé de la vie dans mes fics, c'est pas possible ! XD En même temps, il a le caractère fait pour, alors ça n'arrange pas nos histoires ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour la review ! Pigeon et pignon !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Petite perverse, tiens ! De toute façon, j'ai bien vu que vous n'attendez tous que ça ! Le lemon viendra ! Je le jure ! XD De toute façon, je suis perverse aussi, donc faudra bien que je le fasse ! Kiss et merci !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Ma pauvre, ton pseudo n'apparait plus depuis deux reviews, je suis perdue ! XD Mais non, tu n'es pas fatigante ! Et wtf ?! Tu t'évanouis dans la rue, toi ?! Mais… mais… pichoune ! Q.Q Pourquoi… ? Bon, si dans une future review je reçois genre un truc comme ça : « jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj », je supposerai que tu te serais évanouie sur ton clavier, c'est ça ? XD Bref, merci !**

 **Merci à tous de suivre cette fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre XXII :

Victor était au piano, un jour ensoleillé, et mettait une ambiance bonne enfant dans la salle grâce à l'air guilleret qu'il jouait. Sa palette musicale s'était de plus en plus ouverte vers de la musique joyeuse depuis que Yuuri était entré dans sa vie. Le fait de ne plus être seul avait chassé toutes ses idées noires et le faisait même fantasmer sur un futur encore plus beau.

Son jeune compagnon était allongé sur le ventre, un carnet à la main, à quelques mètres de là, apparemment plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il faisait tournoyer son crayon entre trois doigts d'un geste expert, avant de le reporter sur ses pages pour y inscrire quelque chose.

« Tu as décidé d'écrire un roman ? lança le Russe sans décélérer du rythme entrainant qu'il fabriquait de ses doigts de fée.

_ Non, pas du tout. Je fais des recherches sur notre condition de revenant ».

Victor loupa une touche mais se reprit, espérant que Yuuri n'ait pas noté cette immonde fausseté qui venait de se dégager de son morceau – son orgueil de pianiste était en jeu – et décida de partir à la pêche aux infos.

« Et tes recherches avancent ?

_ Assez oui. Cela pose plein de questions mais je doute que l'on ait un jour la réponse. Par exemple, pourquoi peut-on pleurer alors que l'on ne peut pas boire ? D'où vient l'eau que l'on sécrète ? On n'a pas besoin de manger ou de dormir mais, si l'on fait quelque chose de physique, on transpire et on s'éreinte. Donc, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que l'on peut laisser « échapper » des choses – en l'occurrence, les larmes, la sueur, etc. – mais on ne peut rien laisser « entrer » – comme la nourriture ».

 _Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent, en plus !_

Victor ne s'était jamais posé la question de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Il s'en était toujours allégrement fichu comme jamais, subissant sa condition de manière totalement passive. La première fois, après sa mort, qu'il avait essayé d'ingurgiter quelque chose, il l'avait vite vomi – et ce fut très douloureux. Depuis, il n'avait plus cherché à comprendre son corps.

« De plus, nous continuons de ressentir des émotions et nous subissons également les conséquences des changements de température. Donc, ce n'est pas comme si notre corps était insensible au monde extérieur. Et cela explique que nous sécrétions toujours des hormones, bien que le fait que nous ne soyons que des esprits complique un peu les choses. C'est comme si cet esprit, qui est la dernière chose qui nous reste, essayait de maintenir les sensations que nous avions humains. La force de notre psyché nous rend capable de verser des larmes, de transpirer après un effort, voire même d'être en érection ».

Victor continua de jouer d'une seule main et posa la seconde sur sa joue en se dandinant comme une diva.

« Yuuri~ ! Ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, je vais rougir ! gazouilla-t-il avec sa bouche en cœur.

_ Arrête de prétendre être plus gêné que moi ! s'agaça le Japonais dont les joues s'étaient foncées. C'est assez bizarre comme situation sans que tu ais besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

_ Ahahah ! Allez, ne boude pas, tu me commence à me connaître ! Tu sais que j'aime plaisanter !

_ Tu ris à mes dépends !

_ Mais tu es tellement adorable quand tu te mets à me gronder !

_ Masochiste, va… »

Yuuri referma son carnet de travail et le poussa loin de lui pour s'allonger sur le dos, les bras en croix, se laissant bercer par la douce musique qui se jouait juste pour lui. Victor était incroyablement doué avec ses doigts – pour le piano ! ne tournons pas cette phrase autrement que ce qu'elle doit être ! – cet homme pouvait le détendre avec une telle aisance et une telle maîtrise…

Lentement, il se releva avec toute la grâce qu'il put et improvisa quelques pas sur cette tendre musique qui réchauffait son cœur. Et il savait que cela plaisait à Victor. Un artiste comme lui devait adorer cet hommage à ses œuvres qu'offrait Yuuri à chaque fois qu'il se décidait à danser sur ses airs. Ce n'était pas comme si le Japonais pouvait faire autrement. La musique de Victor l'inspirait, le faisait se sentir vivant par toutes les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Plus d'une fois, Yuuri s'était retrouvé avec la chair de poule après être resté écouter en silence la beauté de ces mélodies.

Et là, alors qu'il bougeait au rythme de chaque note, il sentait ce regard bleu lagon posé sur lui, un regard qui le sondait, qui le dévorait. Yuuri était loin d'être imbécile, il était capable de sentir quand il plaisait à quelqu'un. Et c'était le cas avec Victor.

Difficile pour eux de déceler ce qui leur plaisait tant chez l'autre.

Leur sensibilité artistique ? Le fait de partager quelque chose d'aussi fort que la mort ? Avoir été incompris toute leur vie ? Le physique peut-être ?

Tout cela jouait, évidemment. Sans oublier qu'ils se comprenaient à merveille. Yuuri avait rarement – si ce n'est jamais – été à ce point en symbiose avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, cela pouvait parfois être frustrant de vivre avec une personne capable de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, mais sur ce point-là, ils étaient à égalité. Comme Victor venait de le suggérer, ils commençaient à bien se connaître.

Mais Yuuri allait-il pour autant se laisser tenter par l'aventure ?

Ce n'était pas inné pour lui que d'être capable de faire un pas vers les autres, et encore moins en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses. Que Victor lui plaise était un fait indéniable, mais était-il capable de se laisser aller ? Surtout, ce qui l'inquiétait était : était-il prêt à vivre normalement malgré sa mort ? Pouvait-il se permettre amour et bonheur, lui qui avait tout lâcher ?

Il savait ses questions un peu ridicule compte tenu du fait qu'il était désormais dans une situation telle que personne ne pouvait rien attendre de lui et qu'il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait librement, mais quelque chose en lui le rendait toujours faible face à des changements de cette ampleur. Entretenir son attirance pour Victor serait un sacré changement pour lui.

Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait très lâche. Incapable d'être honnête avec lui-même et incapable d'avoir la force de tenter de la nouveauté.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de réfléchir à des choses importantes, il se fit interrompre par l'arrêt total de la musique, qui fut assez brusque pour le faire flancher. Yuuri perdit un instant l'équilibre sous le poids du choc et de sa jambe qu'il avait envoyé valser en arrière au moment où le silence était revenu, puis il se rattrapa au piano en dernier recours, lançant un regard sceptique au Russe.

« Victor ? Tout va bien ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur la double-porte derrière lui.

Yuuri comprit que son compagnon avait entendu quelque chose.

Et effectivement, on tapa à la porte de la salle du piano peu de temps après.

Yuuri disparut sous l'instrument en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, prenant Victor par surprise. Ce dernier se mit à genoux pour voir dans quel état était le Japonais. Il était assis par terre, caché de la porte par le tabouret, les bras autour de ses genoux et la mine inquiète. D'ailleurs, son visage avait perdu quelques couleurs.

« Yuuri, sort de là, s'il-te-plait.

_ Non ».

Sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux très butés, ça ne risquait pas de fonctionner comme ça.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Pourquoi tu te caches ?

_ Réflexe.

_ Ce n'est pas une justification, ça ».

Les coups à la porte redoublèrent.

« Je suis lâche, Victor, lâcha le Japonais. J'ai fui, j'ai honte. Si on me voir maintenant, je…

_ Tu as déjà oublié notre conversation de la dernière fois ? Personne ne peut juger tes actes. Ais un peu plus foi en toi, Yuuri. Tu le vaux largement.

Encore quelques coups furent frappés, de plus en plus timides.

« Entrez, autorisa Victor en se redressant ».

Une tête blonde passa la porte, mal assurée, puis ce fut tout le corps de Chris qui entra, suivit de prêt par un Phichit aux yeux rouges. Vraisemblablement, le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos pour ce jeune Thaï en plein deuil. Et Yuuri qui restait caché… Quel idiot, parfois !

« Je suis heureux de te voir, salua Victor. Je n'ai pas compté les jours depuis votre dernière visite ».

Pour montrer l'exemple au Japonais, le Russe faisait de son mieux pour se montrer détendu et amical, bien que les deux visiteurs faisaient une sacré tête d'enterrement. En même temps, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, ils avaient dû trouver le corps sans vie de Yuuri noyé dans l'étang. Dans la série « j'aimerais oublier », ce souvenir devait être bien classé.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, la dernière fois. La situation était assez tendue, c'était le mieux à faire. Et pardon de ce que vous avez vu. Si j'avais pu l'empêcher… »

Phichit baissa la tête en se retenant vraisemblablement de pleurer.

Si Yuuri ne sortait pas de sa cachette, Victor jurait qu'il allait le tirer par la peau du cul. On ne laisse pas son meilleur ami dans cet état, bon sang !

« Nous avons enterré le corps près de ta tombe, expliqua Chris en serrant le Thaï dans ses bras. Officiellement, Yuuri est tombé à la mer et personne n'a retrouvé le corps. Nous ne voulions pas prendre de risque vis-à-vis de ce manoir, même si cela implique de mentir ».

Puisque Victor n'était pas retourné du côté de l'étang depuis la dernière fois, il n'en avait eu aucune idée. Il espérait que cela rassure Yuuri, c'est toujours bien de savoir où repose son corps.

« Mes parents ne sont pas avec vous ? poursuivit le Russe.

_ Ils ont des choses à régler mais venir est dans leurs projets, crois-moi.

_ C'est bien. C'est bien… Je serais content de les voir.

_ Et…, commença Phichit avec un air à la fois triste et déterminé. Et Yuuri ? Est-ce qu'il est… ? »

Au moment où Victor allait pour donner un coup de pied dans le tabouret – histoire de réveiller le Japonais –, celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains pour s'extirper de sa cachette, sous le regard soulagé de Victor et éploré de Phichit.

Ce dernier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur lui pour lui offrir la plus forte étreinte qu'il soit. Comme Victor l'avait prédit, Phichit ne lui fit aucune remontrance, il se contenta de le serrer contre lui en pleurant, trop heureux d'avoir l'occasion de le sentir à nouveau si proche de lui.

Pour Yuuri, c'était un pas courageux en avant.

Il avait vaincu ses craintes.

* * *

 **J'ai réussi à parler d'érection de fantômes et à faire une séquence émotion de retrouvailles en un seul chapitre. Alors ? C'est qui la meilleure ? XD /pan/ Nan mais tuez-moi, cette fic n'a plus aucun sens !**

 **Merci d'avoir tenu bon dans ce scénario étrange ! Vous êtes tous des anges, je vous nêms !**

 **Biz' !**


	23. Innocence

**L'intrus**

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien !**

 **Normalement, ce chapitre est soit l'avant-dernier, soit l'avant-avant-dernier de la fic ! Il faut que je la finisse jeudi grand max parce que, après, je me tire en vacances et, de toute façon, cette fiction n'était pas supposée durer aussi longtemps ! Bowdel ! Dans ma tête, elle devait faire une douzaine de chapitres, à la base… Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? XD C'est insupportable !**

 **Reviews :**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **J'aime aussi quand il fait sa bouche en cœur ! Il est trop craquant ! Et qu'as-tu contre mes jeux de mots ? XD Bon, le coup de l'érection de fantôme, il faut comprendre : Yuuri est en mode scientifique quand il en parle à Victor ! XD Merci pour le comm' !**

 **Stephaniehoshi44 :**

 **Je le prends comme un compliment ! ^^ Parce que ça m'arrange, oui ! Et t'en as pas fini avec l'innocence de Yuuri ! Trop de cuteness en un seul personnage, je craque ! Merci pour le commentaire !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Oui, toujours pluuuuuuus de rapprochement ! Mais là, va falloir que j'arrête de prendre mon temps, la fin approche ! XD Merci pour la review ! Courage, les aveux lovey-dovey arrivent !**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci de la review ! Je pense qu'on est arrivé à un stade de la fic où ils peuvent se permettre d'être naturels entre eux sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Le pire est derrière eux !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **J'aime tes comparaisons ! XD Elles sont pleines de vie ! J'avoue que mon chapitre précédent à introduit trop de trucs différents au pif XD Vie quotidienne + érections de fantômes… Heureusement que je ne fais pas lire mes fics à mes parents ! Bon, tu t'es trompé sur le nombres de chapitres mais faut dire aussi que je n'en avais moi-même aucune idée ! XD Merci pour le comm' !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Merci pour tes encouragements ! Q.Q T'es trop chou ! Bon, j'ai fait des phrases à double-sens, certes, mais… mais voilà, quoi ! (Best argumentation ever). Et je ne suis pas responsable de votre esprit tordu ! XD Déjà, faudrait que je maîtrise le mien U.U Kiss !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Tu n'es pas du tout fatigante ! :P Et je connais ça, les malaises vagaux, crois-moi U.U dès qu'il y a un peu trop de monde et que je ne me suis pas assez hydratée, bam ! La bonne baisse de tension des familles qui fait chier ! Merci de tes reviews ! Ça fait trop plaisir !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Merci encore à tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXIII :

Depuis trois heures que Phichit et Chris étaient là, le Thaï n'avait pas lâché son meilleur ami d'une semelle. Ils avaient fini par se vautrer ensemble dans le canapé, collés à la glue, tandis que Victor et Chris leur laissait leur moment d'intimité pour eux-mêmes se retrouver, assis à table pas loin de là.

« Merci d'être revenu avec lui. Yuuri avait besoin de revoir son ami.

_ Phichit aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. Il n'a pas remis le pied dans son pays depuis la dernière fois. Pour lui, rentrer signifiait faire comme si de rien n'était et il l'aurait vécu comme une trahison.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait, dans ce cas ?

_ Je l'ai hébergé à l'atelier. Il passait ses journées à déprimer et ses nuits à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… en fait, j'avais l'impression de me revoir dix ans plus tôt ».

Devant la mine attristée de Chris, Victor se sentit obligé de s'excuser à nouveau. C'était son meilleur ami, il n'avait jamais souhaité le faire souffrir à ce point. Contre toute attente, Chris eut un sourire franc en l'entendant demander pardon avec sa petite moue embarrassée. Victor se serait plutôt attendu à un regard mélancolique en réponse.

« C'est sympa de t'inquiéter, mon vieux, mais je vais bien. Je vais mieux maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, et je suis sûr que Phichit est soulagé également. Ce qui était horrible avant, c'était l'incertitude… On se demandait pourquoi, on se demandait si c'était vrai, mais maintenant tout va bien.

_ Comme c'est mignon de ta part, répliqua Victor avec un sourire carnassier et en baissant d'un ton pour que leur discussion soit tout à fait privée.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Chris qui flairait le sale coup.

_ De prendre soin de ce Phichit comme tu le fais.

_ Hôte donc cet air malicieux de ton visage, je n'ai rien fais.

_ Je me doute bien que tu n'as rien fait, ce n'était pas le moment sachant que son meilleur ami venait de le quitter. Mais maintenant…

_ J'avais presque oublié quelle diva accro aux ragots tu as toujours été. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis intéressé ?

_ N'apprends pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace, Chris. Je te connais par cœur.

_ Cela faisait bien dix ans que je n'avais pas entendu cette expression… Tu te fais vieux.

_ Tu héberges un inconnu chez toi pendant des semaines, tu le couves du regard et tu n'as que son nom à la bouche ? J'ai besoin de faire un dessin ou on est sur la même longueur d'onde ?

_ Victor, tu es insupportable. On vient à peine de se retrouver et tu me tapes déjà sur le système avec tes sous-entendus suspects.

_ Comme au bon vieux temps, mon ami. J'adore quand tu me trouves pénible !

_ Mais de quoi vous parlez, vous deux ? »

Deux têtes à la tignasse sombre s'étaient redressées du canapé pour fixer le duo avec scepticisme. Alors qu'eux deux venaient de passer des heures à se rassurer, à se rappeler à quel point ils s'adoraient, à bavasser du passé, Victor et Chris étaient déjà en train de se chamailler comme deux ados.

Victor fit sa bouche en cœur habituelle avant de serrer son ami dans ses bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a toujours aimé se chercher des noises. C'est notre manière de nous inquiéter l'un pour l'autre ».

L'amitié entre Phichit et Yuuri était beaucoup trop innocente pour pouvoir comprendre celle de Chris et Victor. Mais d'un autre côté, ils pouvaient concevoir le bonheur que c'était que de reparler normalement avec un ami perdu de vue. N'était-ce pas ce qu'eux-mêmes essayaient de faire depuis des heures ?

Au moins, Phichit était calmé et Yuuri plus à l'aise. Ils s'habituaient lentement mais surement à cette nouvelle situation.

« Vous comptez rester combien de temps ? s'intéressa Yuuri. Il y a beaucoup de chambres dans ce manoir, faites comme chez vous.

_ Oh mon Yuuri, tu ne changeras jamais ! soupira son ami en lui faisant un câlin. Même avec des squatters comme nous qui ne nous sommes pas annoncés, tu arrives à te comporter comme le plus parfait des hôtes !

_ Je ne vais pas vous mettre à la porte, non plus ! s'offusqua le Japonais. Puis vous n'êtes pas des squatteurs, vous êtes nos amis !

_ Il est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? rit le Thaï en restant collé à lui ».

Victor rit.

« Cette atmosphère bon enfant me fait plaisir, avoua-t-il. Restez chez nous autant de temps que vous le voulez ».

Yuuri essaya de ne pas montrer son bonheur en entendant la partie « chez nous », ne serait-ce que pour faire illusion. Entendre Victor se montrer si ouvert lui faisait plaisir. Il s'était beaucoup occupé de Yuuri lorsque celui-ci avait eu besoin d'une béquille, peut-être au point de laisser ses propres malaises de côté, et c'était donc rassurant de le voir s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Tout allait mieux, désormais.

Un sourire soulagé et détendu s'étendait sur toutes les lèvres alors qu'ils discutaient avec un naturel chaleureux. Phichit avait commencé une liste d'objets à ramener, car il craignait que Yuuri et Victor ne s'ennuient trop tout seul, et prévoyait déjà ses futures visites. Son enthousiasme avait toujours plu à Yuuri. Apparemment, Chris aussi était charmé de cet entrain.

Le manoir semblait beaucoup moins menaçant maintenant que tous les couloirs étaient éclairés par la lumière naturelle du dehors. Yuuri préférait ne pas repenser à toutes les angoisses que ces murs lui avaient données. Il n'était plus seul.

Ils s'y baladèrent à quatre, critiquant les tableaux les plus laids qu'ils voyaient.

« Mon père a toujours eu des goûts douteux en matière de peinture, confia Victor. Il est plutôt sensible à ce qui est sombre et aux trompes-l'œil. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'a jamais accroché au style de Chris.

_ Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le convaincre. On a passé de nombreuses soirées à parler d'art, lui et moi. Mais rien à faire. Il a toujours trouvé que mes œuvres étaient trop guillerettes.

_ Il est bourru dans ses mots mais je sais qu'il respecte ton travail, assura Victor. Puis il connait l'ampleur des efforts que tu y mets.

_ Moi, j'aime le ton gai de tes œuvres, avoua Phichit. Les tableaux que Yuuri a trouvé sont d'une pureté absolument sublime. Et ton tracé est net, l'effet en est plus propre. Et en plus, je trouve que tu donnes des airs mystiques à tes œuvres par des jeux de couleurs subtils ».

Phichit arrêta là ses éloges quand il croisa le regard espiègle de Victor qui, bien sûr, était en train de se faire des films de peu de choses. Le Thaï lui renvoya un sourire qui signifiait clairement « tout est calculé », auquel Victor répliqua par une moue angélique. Chris, qui ne parlait pas couramment le langage de la Fourberie, ne comprit pas trop ce qui disait en sous-texte, bien qu'il ait remarqué que ces deux-là risquaient de trop bien s'entendre pour l'agacer. Mauvais signe.

« Il me semble que ces deux chambres-ci sont les plus spacieuses du manoir, coupa Yuuri en éclatant l'ambiance sournoise par son innocence. Je vous laisse voir pour la répartition ? »

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Yuuri avait été touché par la flèche de la candeur dès sa naissance. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, il ne voyait jamais rien. Actuellement, il était persuadé comme jamais que Phichit et Chris allaient dormir séparément. Derrière lui, Victor papillonnait des yeux en se tenant le visage à deux mains, charmé de cette naïveté, tandis que Phichit, trop habitué pour encore s'en émerveiller, eut un sourire ironique.

« Merci, Yuuri. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ».

Chris lança un regard accusateur à Victor qui, décryptant le sous-entendu de la phrase, devait être en train de la réécrire dans sa tête pour quelque chose dans le genre : « Merci Yuuri. Sans toi, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus sans me soucier de la chambre ».

« Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ici ».

Yuuri ne comprit pas, Victor ignora et Phichit se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

En effet, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ici.

* * *

 **J'ai beaucoup bourré l'innocence de Yuuri dans ce chapitre… XD Mais avouons que c'est clairement lui d'être à ce point à côté de la plaque ! En comparaison, je vois Phichit comme un démon qui se cache (et je ne suis pas la seule si j'en juge par les quelques fictions que j'ai pu lire à son sujet ! huhuhu !)**

 **Bon, allez ! Encore un ou deux chapitres (faut que je me décide sur comment je tourne ça) et je vous dois une scène pas très sage (parce que je sais que tout le monde n'attend que ça). J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main en ce qui concerne l'écriture de ce genre de scène ! é.è Vous me direz le temps voulu !**

 **Biz' !**


	24. Sentiments

**L'intrus**

 **Hey ! :D**

 **Ok, grande annonce : c'est le dernier chapitre ! Il fait le double des autres mais c'est bel et bien le dernier ! Oui, déjà (ou enfin XD c'est selon !) J'en reviens pas, je l'ai fini ! Mamamiiiia ! Quel exploit ! Un mois à poster presque quotidiennement cette petite crotte, j'en verserais bien ma larmichette… :'(**

 **J'aurais bien un futur projet à bourrer sur ce fandom mais ce ne sera pas pour toute de suite ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir été fidèle à cette ficlette toute modeste, vous m'avez fait hyper plaisir ! Tous ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir été là du début à la fin ! (A y est, on est dans l'instant émotion, je me perds…)**

 **Bon, pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, réponses aux reviews (pour le dernière fois ! Awww ! :O) :**

 **Liver-chan :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et d'avoir été là tout ce temps ! Mine de rien, ça fait un mois déjà et tu es toujours fidèle au poste ! Tous tes commentaires m'ont fait grave plaisir ! Enjoy le petit dernier de la série ! :D**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Oh bon sang, c'est la fin, ça y est ! T.T Pleure pas ou je vais m'y mettre aussi et ce serait parfaitement ridicule (pour changer, tiens !) Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Merci mille fois, ça me touche ! Kiss !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **J'aime bien tes suppositions pour leur première fois, aussi clichées soient-elles ! XD J'ai trouvé autre chose mais j'aime toujours lire les idées des autres ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour toutes tes reviews ! Keuuur !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, chacune m'aura fait plaisir ! J'espère que cette fin te plaira et sera à même de… disons… briser l'innocence de Yuuri (huhuhu !) Kiss, kiss sur tes deux fesses !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Bon, vu que c'est le dernier chapitre, tu auras la réponse à tes questions (spoil : c'est Victor qui mène la barque pour cette fois XD) Je ne dirais rien sur tes métaphores (absolument délicieuses) parce que je sais que j'ai déjà dû en sortir des pas mal aussi XD Bon, sinon, j'ai choisi de ne pas faire le Chris/Phichit, parce qu'il est assez évident dans la fic et que je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps U.U (greuh…) Mais j'aurais aimé ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Et d'avoir fait lire ça à ta copine (bisou à elle aussi, tiens !) Merci mille fois pour tout !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Ahaha ! Merci de ton commentaire ! Phichit était peut-être trop faible pour vaincre l'innocence de Yuuri, qui sait ? U.U Ne le sous-estimons pas, celui-là ! Sinon, j'ai fait de Chris le personnage blasé parce qu'il en fallait un et que c'est le seul potentiellement adulte du groupe XD Oui, c'est tout, fuck it ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour tous tes messages ! Kiss !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Bon, en ce qui concerne les reviews de ce dernier chapitre, je vous répondrais en MP, sauf pour les guests qui n'ont pas de compte et qui devront donc se contenter de mon affection éternelle (Kizuna, Liver-chan, je pense à vous et vous remercie d'avance parce que je sais que, choupinette comme vous êtes, vous allez me dire des choses qui vont me faire rougir d'allégresse et accessoirement gonfler mes chevilles).**

 **Merci à tous, encore une fois !**

 **Et the last one : bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXIV :

Yuuri s'adonnait enfin à une quiétude totale.

Après des mois d'incertitude, de replis sur soi, de peurs, d'insécurité et de chocs, il vivait. Alors qu'il était mort, alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir prisonnier de ce manoir ayant été si peu accueillant, il se sentait malgré tout plus vivant que jamais. Plus de stress, plus de fuite. Pour son cœur malade des frayeurs de la vie, cette sérénité était un sublime trésor. Il ne lui avait jamais fallu beaucoup de choses pour être heureux…

Victor lui suffisait.

Bien sûr, il y avait énormément d'autres choses plaisantes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Phichit, qui revenait le plus souvent possible, au point où il avait désormais sa chambre attitrée au manoir. Chris, qui était d'agréable compagnie par son esprit vif et son côté protecteur. La danse, que Yuuri pratiquait toujours pour son plaisir, et non pour une quelconque représentation qui ne lui plaisait pas. La musique, jouée par les doigts de fée de son compagnon, qui accompagnaient ses pas à chaque déplacement. Les livres par milliers qui se cachaient derrière chaque meuble, et qu'il commençait à comprendre depuis que Victor avait pris l'initiative de lui apprendre le russe en échange d'apprendre lui-même le japonais.

Yuuri n'était pas malheureux pour un sou. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être bêtement en train de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, comme le dit l'expression – à la nuance qu'il ne buvait pas – mais, après tout, quel mal y avait-il à être heureux de peu ?

Un soir de printemps, à peu près une semaine après que leurs deux amis et uniques visiteurs ne soient reparties, Yuuri s'était retrouvé dans cette situation qu'il chérissait tant, à savoir : lui, Victor, le canapé et un livre. Simple mais parfait à ses yeux.

En plus d'apprendre le russe, Yuuri avait l'impression que Victor lui apprenait tout bonnement à communiquer. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au point où même le caractère tactile du pianiste ne le dérangeait plus – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir rougi et rouspété pendant des mois. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Victor lui laissait le choix. Avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge, il pouvait oublier en deux minutes ce pourquoi Yuuri l'avait engueulé.

 _Parfois, je trouve qu'on ressemble à un couple de petits vieux._

Victor avait du panache dans le rôle du retraité à moitié amnésique. La faute à son caractère papillonnant.

De fait, pour en revenir à l'instant présent, ils étaient tous les deux à moitié couchés sur le canapé du salon – l'un des très nombreux canapés de ce manoir, d'ailleurs – et Yuuri faisait la lecture d'un extrait du fameux conte de « l'enfant neige », livre préféré de Victor. Yuuri se doutait bien que son accent devait être complètement pénible à la longue, mais Victor semblait pourtant se repaître de sa voix comme un ermite se nourrirait de silence.

La patience de cet homme n'avait aucune limite. Ou alors, il était juste trop bon pour ce monde de brutes.

Cette tolérance à ses fautes rendait Yuuri inquiet, lui qui était plutôt habitué à être réprimandé pour ses erreurs. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour interroger le Russe à ce sujet.

« Tes oreilles ne saignent pas trop quand je parle russe… ?

_ Et les tiennes quand je parle japonais ? répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac avec un sourire charmeur ».

Touché. Victor avait un talent fou pour lui ôter ses craintes.

« Tu es peur de me décevoir ? reprit le pianiste avec un air soudainement très affecté ».

Mais comment faisait-il pour le lire aussi bien ? Les pensées profondes de Yuuri étaient si évidentes que ça ? Ou alors, l'autre avait des dons de clairvoyance et ne le lui avait pas dit…

« J'ai l'habitude de décevoir…

_ Ohhhh… Yuuri, nom de dieu ! Cesse de te dévaloriser comme ça ou bien tu vas me forcer à te dire des choses susceptibles de te faire sauter au plafond ! »

Interloqué, le Japonais rajusta ses lunettes en fixant son partenaire d'un air intrigué. C'était rare de voir le Russe avec cet air déconfit et inquiet. Quoi qu'il ait sur le cœur, Victor n'allait pas tenir et ne tarderait plus à tout lui lâcher. Et honnêtement, Yuuri voulait savoir quelles étaient ces « choses susceptibles de le faire sauter au plafond ». Est-ce que Victor en avait marre ? allait-il lui dire ses quatre vérités ? Ne valait-il pas mieux crever l'abcès tout de suite, dans ce cas ?

« Quelles choses ? Dis-moi. Nous avons assez tourné en rond comme ça.

_ Sur ce point, tu as bien raison, répliqua Victor avec une voix plus intense. J'ai horreur que tu t'inquiètes de tes compétences, vois-tu ? Voir une perle rare se plaindre d'être terne, c'est éreintant à entendre. J'aimerais que tu acceptes l'idée d'être la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de ma vie entière – et là, c'est le cas de le dire ».

La blague était de mauvais goût mais Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, rouge de cette comparaison qui allait à son avantage. Victor était un beau parleur, bien qu'il semblât sincère dans ses mots.

« N'aies pas peur de ton accent, Yuuri. Ta voix est à elle seul un instrument plus beau que tous les accords de mon piano. Pour peu, je me jetterais sur toi pour avoir l'occasion de goûter tes paroles à leur source.

_ Ahh ! Victor ! »

Yuuri cacha son visage dans ses mains, n'en supportant pas plus. Il n'était absolument pas accoutumé aux compliments, et encore moins à l'amour. Alors un combo-gagnant réunissant les deux, mélangé à une pointe de lyrisme et quelques métaphores poétiques, c'était trop pour son pauvre cœur.

« Si tu es gêné, je suppose que c'est que je ne te l'ai pas assez bien fait comprendre. Tu veux que je te répète nuit et jour combien tu comptes pour moi ? Cela ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais ? Si ça peut te permettre de me croire et de t'ouvrir encore plus à moi, je suis prêt à chanter tes louanges chaque heure qui passe ».

Il n'y avait pas de mot en japonais, anglais et russe pour décrire l'état émotionnel de Yuuri. Ni la couleur de ses joues. Avec ses belles paroles sentimentales, Victor était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

« Victor, s'il-te-plait…

_ Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de t'aimer, j'espère ? »

Le regard bleu perçant signifiait qu'i n'accepterait aucune complainte à sa déclaration enflammée. Pas le choix, Yuuri allait devoir subir un amour écrasant qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter par peur de l'inconnue. Le mettre ainsi devant le fait accompli… Dieu qu'il était gêné !

« Je ne t'en veux pas de… de m'aimer ! C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup…

_ Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais sauter au plafond. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à le dire.

_ Tu en rêvais, ne me dis pas que je t'ai forcé !

_ Oups, je suis démasqué !

_ Victor… »

Trop heureux et amusé, l'interpelé se jeta dans les bras du Japonais pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, juste entre la joue et les lèvres. Quel coup bas ! Yuuri avait maintenant des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Désir ? Anticipation ? Frustration ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser et l'autre ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir calmement avec son regard scrutateur et ses lèvres trop proches des siennes.

« Alors, Yuuri ?

_ A-a-alors quoi ?

_ Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ? »

L'évanouissement n'était pas loin – si tant est que ce soit possible pour le fantôme qu'il était – ou en tout cas, la sensation y était. Victor était d'un sans-gêne parfois affligeant.

Puis cet air de défi dans ses yeux avait le don de remuer l'orgueil de Yuuri. Quoi ? Il le croyait incapable d'être honnête et de l'avouer de vive voix ? Bien sûr que Yuuri en était capable ! Mais il ne disait pas par pur esprit de contradiction ! Parce que c'était actuellement la seule arme qu'il possédait pour torturer un peu Victor.

« Devine toi-même.

_ Ah non ! C'est quelque chose qui se dit de vive-voix !

_ Et si je décide de ne rien dire, que vas-tu faire ?

_ Je rêve ou tu es en train de me défier ?

_ Je rêve ou tu tombes dans le piège à pieds joints ».

Le répondant de Yuuri était aussi délectable que frustrant. Victor avait dû pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin pour que son petit protégé ne décide de lui tenir tête. En même temps, c'est toujours appréciable de le voir reprendre cet air viril, mieux que de le voir se laisser marcher dessus constamment. Belle évolution de sa personne, Victor était charmé – parce qu'apparemment, il lui était possible de l'être davantage.

L'orgueil gonflé à bloc, Yuuri fronça les sourcils avec un début de mine boudeuse mais se reprit en voyant qu'il risquait de perdre ce duel en tombant dans le piège de ce petit malin. Il retira ses lunettes pour les poser avec le livre sur la table basse et s'approcha dangereusement du Russe, qui s'était figé en comprenant qu'il avait peut-être réveillé quelque chose de dangereux.

Enfin, c'était pas gagné…

Habitué au doute et malgré ses grands airs pleins de promesses, Yuuri restait bloqué comme un automate déréglé, les lèvres à moindre distances de ses consœurs. Il avait commis l'erreur de se perdre dans les iris sublimes de son partenaire et peinait à s'en décoller. Il en profitait pour se lancer dans une introspection vis-à-vis de ses gestes. Ce comportement lui était tellement nouveau qu'il peinait à se reconnaitre. Qu'est-ce que Victor ne lui ferait pas faire… ?

 _Arrête de le fixer bêtement et agis_ , se motiva-t-il.

Maladroit quand à tout ce qui touchait aux marques d'affection, il avait toutes les peines du monde à décider de ce qu'il devait faire en priorité. Et ce n'était pas l'autre qui semblait décidé à l'aider, puisqu'il se contentait de le fixer avec patience. D'un autre côté, Yuuri lui était reconnaissant de le laisser avancer à son rythme, parce que oui, il était temps d'avancer. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'après tout ce temps, il leur était légitime de passer aux aveux. Compte tenu de ce qu'ils avaient vécus et de leurs sentiments respectifs, tout ceci leur paraissait plus normal que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

Mais aussi normal cela soit, Yuuri était toujours un novice total.

Il humidifia ses lèvres subrepticement – pas assez puisque Victor bloqua sur cette image hautement excitante avec un joli rouge aux joues – en s'approchant encore davantage. Une de ses mains se posa sur l'épaule du Russe, l'autre sur l'accoudoir pour garder l'équilibre, et il se décida enfin à créer le contact.

Le baiser était doux, sans pression ni violence, une simple caresse de leurs quatre lèvres, qui exploraient chacune la forme des autres. C'était peut-être l'amour qui parlait, mais il sembla à Yuuri qu'elles étaient moulées pour s'assembler à merveille. Victor était vraisemblablement aux anges – et miracle ! il avait définitivement arrêté avec son air malicieux –, rendant le baiser avec autant de tendresse qu'il en recevait.

Partager ce moment intime fit grimper en eux une flamme de désir comme ils n'en avaient jamais eu, corrompant ce baiser innocent en, peu à peu, quelque chose de plus pressé. Les lèvres s'écartaient, les langues se titillaient, les mains se baladaient. Ces deux corps qui se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre commençaient à prendre des initiatives que Yuuri ne se connaissait pas. Mais la faute à l'excitation, il ne perdit pas de temps en conjectures et en réflexions pour simplement apprécier de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Il eut un frisson lorsqu'une main vint caresser sa joue avant de descendre à sa gorge puis sur ses hanches, cherchant le bas du pull pour le retirer en un geste assuré. Victor trouva le moyen de les faire basculer sur le canapé sans brusquerie, et quitta enfin cette bouche tentatrice pour poser ses lèvres ailleurs, non sans un certain regret.

Yuuri, plus histoire de meubler sa gêne que par réelle initiative, essayait de ne pas rester statique. Plus enclin à la caresse, il passait tendrement ses mains sur tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher, avec une affection telle que Victor fondit sur place et revint baiser ses lèvres pour le féliciter de sa douceur.

Entre l'un qui osait à peine faire quoique ce soit et l'autre qui le félicitait dès qu'il faisait un truc, c'était toujours pas gagné…

« Tu es trop mignon, confia Victor en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Dis pas ça, c'est gênant… »

La bouche en cœur, le Russe alla butiner ses lèvres en attrapant son visage à deux mains. Pas question qu'il s'échappe par embarras !

Victor se rendit compte après tout de même un certain temps que son Yuuri était de nouveau parti à l'attaque, cette fois-ci en essayant de déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon.

Et il galérait.

« Tu as les doigts qui tremblent ?

_ Moui… »

Avec son air un peu agacé, Yuuri insistait sur les boutons pour les décrocher, mais ça prenait son temps. Victor préféra le laisser faire pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'assister dans tout ce qu'il faisait – et puis, il était absolument adorable avec sa moue boudeuse – et repartit donc l'embrasser en profitant de sa peau découverte.

Yuuri manqua de lancer un Alléluia lorsque le dernier bouton de la série abdiqua. Satisfait de sa prouesse, il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour retirer l'infâme tissu qui lui avait tant tenu tête. Puis il réalisa qu'ils étaient tout de même à demi-nu l'un face à l'autre et que c'était, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient, gênant. Un rouge pourpre lui monta instinctivement aux joues et il prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point il était à fleur de peau maintenant qu'il était offert à la vue de Victor. Le simple souffle de ce dernier sur lui suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule.

« Victor… »

Cette petite plainte de frustration constituait à elle seule, aux yeux du Russe, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy au monde. Quel plaisir que de se savoir désiré…

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ces mots qui me tiennent à cœur ? »

Yuuri s'amusait beaucoup trop à le faire attendre pour pouvoir accepter sa requête de suite. Avec son petit sourire de filou, il présenta sa gorge en soupirant d'aise, attirant Victor dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Démon, dit-ce dernier en s'autorisant toutefois à baiser la gorge offerte ».

Très vite, les pantalons quittèrent leur place pour se retrouver trainassant sur le parquet. Yuuri devait avouer se sentir en confiance avec cette nouvelle liberté de mouvement. Pour se maintenir au chaud, il quémandait lui-même le contact de leur peau en cambrant ses reins vers Victor, avant de l'encercler de ses jambes comme s'il était à lui tout seul la prison luxuriante de son compagnon.

Pour un garçon timide et innocent, Victor trouvait qu'il n'était pas en reste dans cette histoire. L'amour lui donnait sûrement des ailes, justifiait mentalement Victor.

« Embrasse-moi, Victor… »

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais…_

Le Yuuri passionné était une œuvre d'art. Tellement de candeur et, à la fois, d'érotisme dans un seul corps, c'était trop.

Les lèvres continuaient de se caresser et le reste des vêtements disparut au sol, laissant leurs deux corps se toucher absolument partout, les réchauffant, les brûlant, les consumant. Respirer devint un supplice lorsque Victor décida d'achever leur excitation en caressant leurs sexes ensembles. Yuuri perdit le contrôle de sa voix et ne pensa même pas à masquer sa bouche de sa main. Pour peu, il en aurait oublié jusqu'à son nom – et c'était peut-être le cas puisque le seul qu'il pouvait dès lors prononcer était celui de l'homme qui lui procurait mille caresses.

« Yuuri… Que désires-tu pour la suite ? »

Se remettant péniblement des sensations qui l'électrisaient, le Japonais essaya de comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait.

Peine perdue, son cerveau avait court-circuité sous la pression que recevait son sexe. Si Victor voulait taper la causette maintenant, il allait falloir qu'il comprenne que Yuuri ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois quand l'une desdites choses impliquait son plaisir.

Heureusement, le Russe avait beau être à côté de la plaque huit fois sur dix, il comprit vite que les va-et-vient de son poigné rendait la réflexion de son amour assez difficile. Aussi, et à contre-cœur, il décida de mettre son mouvement en pause afin de mettre les choses au point.

« Je m'interrogeais sur tes préférences en matière de câlins.

_ Quoi ? Pardon ? Quelles préférences ?

_ J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, comme tu t'en doutes, mais je voudrais d'abord savoir quel rôle tu préfères avoir ».

C'était tout de suite plus clair. Yuuri ne s'était même pas posé la question, il s'était contenté d'apprécier à leur juste valeur ces baisers et ces caresses en donnant à Victor toute sa confiance.

« Je m'en fiche…, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas ta dextérité sur le sujet… donc… pour le moment, je pense que ce serait mieux que tu te charges de tout… »

Apparemment, il lui était possible de rougir plus, ce qui devenait à ce jour un véritable exploit. Ce n'était plus simplement ses joues qui irradiaient en pourpre, mais également ses oreilles et ses épaules. Et cette marque de confiance du Japonais pour lui rendit Victor toute chose.

« Je ne te décevrai pas ! gazouilla le Russe en lui offrant le câlin du siècle ».

Yuuri ne préféra rien dire pour ne pas se compromettre davantage. De toute façon, les mains de Victor avaient repris leur mouvement et, à compter de cet instant, le danseur ne faisait plus du tout confiance à sa voix pour porter le moindre message.

Il abandonnait son corps aux mains expertes de Victor.

Celui-ci prit ce rôle très à cœur. Dans l'optique de détendre son amant au maximum, il redoublait d'effort pour baiser ses lèvres, caresser sa peau, flatter ses hanches, découvrir sa sensibilité. Il avertit même Yuuri avant de se permettre de toucher à sa partie la plus intime et, recevant un « vas-y » bref et haletant, laissa ses doigts pénétrer son anus afin d'y détendre les muscles.

Un spasme parcourut le corps du Japonais quand Victor enfonça son majeur suffisamment loin pour caresser la zone en contact avec sa prostate. Coup de chance, il l'avait trouvé du premier coup ! Et voir son Yuuri se cambrer comme ça était un spectacle d'un érotisme rare. Et ça ne faisait que commencer !

Pour le pousser à se laisser aller, Victor continuait de le préparer en flattant de l'autre main son sexe bandé, murmurants des paroles rassurantes remplies d'amour à son oreille. Bien que Yuuri ne comprenait pas tout – car, sous l'intensité du plaisir, Victor lui-même avait tendance à s'embrouiller et à reprendre sa langue natale –, il était reconnaissant de ces petits soins accordés à sa personne. Dans le genre « amant prévenant », Victor gagnait des points facilement.

Et à force de rencontrer _malencontreusement_ sa prostate pendant la préparation, vint bien un moment où Yuuri lui-même commença à fondre de frustration. Il ne savait pas si Victor faisait durer le plaisir par pur sadisme – ce qui serait une bonne vengeance à l'esprit de contradiction du Japonais – ou s'il était juste trop prévenant pour son bien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, el résultat était là : Yuuri était en train de se consumer sur place et avait lâché quelques aberrations qu'il ne se serait jamais cru entendre dire, dans le genre « dépêche-toi », « prend-moi », « je n'en peux plus », et autres choses très gênantes pour lui. Il espérait juste que l'ivresse amoureuse ait sur lui les mêmes conséquences de l'ivresse de l'alcool, à savoir : lui faire oublier toutes ses paroles. Et si Yuuri bourré disait n'importe quoi, ce n'était rien à côté du Yuuri excité.

Victor accéda à sa requête non sans un certain soulagement. Yuuri n'était pas le seul à être au bord du gouffre.

Sadisme ou prévoyance, peu importait, la longue préparation de Victor n'avait pas été vaine. A vrai dire, le Japonais était même choqué que tout se passe aussi bien. Il s'était attendu à une douleur sourde, pas juste à un étirement un peu embarrassant Pourtant, ce fut ça qui se passa. Pas de plaintes douloureuses ou de larmes torturées, juste un petit sentiment de mal-être passager qui fut masqué par baisers et caresses.

Victor attendit tout de même que Yuuri se soit habitué à lui, à cette sensation étrange d'être rempli, de bouillir de désir et d'impatience. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant chacun de voir les différentes émotions que l'autre laisserait passer. Yuuri était celui qui se trahissait le plus, mais les yeux de Victor parlaient pour lui. Il était à deux doigts de perdre pied.

« Victor, tu ne tiens plus… Vas-y… S'il-te-plait… »

Même dans l'intime, son Yuuri était d'une douceur et d'une innocence extrême. Quel amour…

Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, Victor recula ses hanches pour se renfoncer lentement, ce qui lui valut un glapissement. Il continua à ce rythme plusieurs minutes, pour ne pas forcer le corps de Yuuri au-delà de ses limites. C'était une première pour lui, après tout.

La désagréable sensation finit par disparaitre entièrement sous les coups du plaisir, assez pour que Yuuri lâche un soupire d'aise et demande explicitement à son amant d'accélérer la manœuvre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença ses mouvements en posant ses lèvres sur l'épaule rouge du danseur. Embrasser sa peau occupait ses lèvres et lui donnait une bonne raison pour se coller à lui. Yuuri l'enlaça même de sa propre initiative, comme s'il cherchait à retrouver un point d'appui avec la réalité.

C'était grisant.

Comme si chaque nerf, chaque synapse, chaque cellule de leur corps participait à cette danse d'amour, comme si chacun avait le pouvoir de dédoubler les sensations, de rendre plus évident encore leur amour. Parce que c'était évident. La manière dont ils se touchaient, s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient alors que Victor faisait son chemin en lui, à un rythme qui leur paraissait toujours plus soutenu, était en elle-même un langage à part entière. Mais finalement assez romantique dans l'âme, Yuuri se souvint que Victor attendait toujours quelque chose de lui sur ce sujet.

« Je t'aime… vraiment… Victor… »

Interpelé par l'aveu, ce dernier ralentit ses mouvements le temps d'envoyer un regard enamouré à son compagnon. Il l'avait attendu, cet aveu. Mais ça en valait largement l'attente. Son cœur explosait de joie et il se surprit même à rire comme un imbécile heureux. Yuuri aurait aimé lui dire d'arrêter, parce que cela restait embarrassant, si le même sourire n'était pas placardé à ses lèvres.

A défaut d'avoir l'air intelligent, ils choisirent plutôt de rester deux idiots noyés sous le bonheur et reprirent leur activité en s'embrassant à pleine bouche, collés-serrés alors que le plaisir grimpait en flèche dans leurs entrailles.

Ils ne savaient même pas ce qui les excitait le plus. Les contacts ? Les mots d'amour ? Les soupirs répétés ? Les sentiments qui transpiraient de chacun de leurs pores ?

Accablés de plaisir, il ne leur fallut pas plus longtemps pour se laisser noyer sous l'extase, gémissant une dernière fois le nom de l'autre dans un râle intense.

L'orgasme finissait de courir en eux, les laissant pantelant, l'un contre l'autre, toujours plus proches. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot, tout était dit, mais même en sachant cela, ils ne purent contenir le « je vais t'aimer pour l'éternité » qui leur brûlait la gorge.

Pardonnons-leur ces folâtreries. En bon artistes incompris qu'ils étaient, ils avaient une sacré fibre romantique tapie en leur cœur.

* * *

 **Oui, ça finit en guimauve.**

 **Oui, j'ai pas fait de Chris-Phichit parce que je suis obligée de couper court et que leur couple est tellement évident que l'évidence elle-même me regarde avec dédain ! XD**

 **Mais oui, je vous aime et vous remercie d'avoir suivi ce beau bordel de vingt-quatre motherfucker de putains de chapitres ! O.O Omg !**

 **J'espère que le lemon est à la hauteur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu l'habitude d'en faire (moi qui n'écris quasiment que du M lolilol).**

 **En tout cas, ce fut un moment très plaisant pour moi !**

 **Biz' !**

 **P.S: Awwww! Et le site qui m'annonce, alors que je suis en train de poster, que ce chapitre fait quatre mille SIX CENT SOIXANTE SIX moooots! Ouuiiii! Satan est dans ce chapitre! Il a vu la promesse de lemon et il est venu! Délicieuuuux! XD**

 **Bref, ma gueule! Au revoir pour de vrai! XD**


End file.
